WizzardBook
by BSLegendary
Summary: Quand nos petits sorciers découvrent WizzarBook et toutes ses nouvelles technologies, potins, ragots et joutes verbales viennent perturber le monde de Poudlard. 7ème année. Facebook.
1. Harry Potter est sur WizzardBook

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

En attendant la suite de mes anciennes fics HP :)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> est maintenant ami(e)s avec** Ron Weasley **, **Hermione Granger **, **Ginny Weasley **et 65 autres ami(e)s .

**Hermione Granger** , **Ron Weasley** , **Forge et Gred** **Weasley** et 1O autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Pour une fois que les sangs de bourbes ont une bonne idée !

**Hermione Granger** : Attendez je rêve ou Malefoy vient de complimenter les moldus ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Tu rêves Granger .

**Hermione Granger **: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> aime **Ecraser les Serpentard chaques années **.

**Olivier Dubois** , **Forge et Gred Weasley** , **Angelina Johnson** et 35 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois **: C'est bien Harry , il faut continuer à gagner la coupe chaques années . J'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau capitaine . J'espère que tu entraînes ton équipe tous les soirs au moins 3 heures .

**Harry Potter** : Oui , oui Olivier ...

**Blaise Zabini** : Cette année Serpentard va vous écraser !

**Drago Malefoy** : Hé ouais , on a une nouvelle arme secrète !

**Blaise Zabini** : Le nouveau modèle de balais : * Roulement de Tambours * Les Foudres de Tonnerre !

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Ce n'était pas sensé être secret ?

**Drago Malefoy **: Espèce d'abruti ! Attends que je t'attrape Blaise .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **Torturer , séquestrer et tuer son camarade de dortoir **.

**Marcus Flint **, **Grégory Goyle** , **Harry Potter **et 28 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson** : Potter ?

**Harry Potter** : Je soutiens Malefoy à fond . Eradiquons TOUS LES SERPENTARDS !

**Hermione Granger** , **Lavande Brown** , **Ron Weasley** et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça

**Drago Malefoy** : Potter ramène ta clique dans le parc de Poudlard dans 1O minutes si t'es un Gryffondor digne de ce nom !

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> est maintenant ami(e)s avec **Ginny Weasley** , **Ron Weasley** , **Neville Londubats **et 78 autres ami(e)s .

**Harry Potter** : A tous les Gryffondors , Bataille Générale dans le parc de Poudlard dans 1O mn contre les Serpys ! Venez ;)

**Harry Potter** , **Forge et Gred Weasley **, **Neville Londubats **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Harry c'est une très - très - mauvaise idée ! N'y vas pas .

**Drago Malefoy** : Potty Potter écoute ta copine ! Ne viens pas on va vous défoncer .

**Ron Weasley** : Dans tes rêves la fouine autant avaler un hippogriffe plutôt que te laisser savourer une victoire inexistante .

**Forge et Gred** : Bien parler petit frère ! Allez en avant pour la victoire . Un pour tous contre les minis- Serpys !

**Lavande Brown** : Non maIîs RêGärDéEr M0ôn RöN-R0öN , ILl ëEésT TêElLemênt bEäu !

**Hermione Granger **. -.-

**Harry Potter **, **Luna Loovegood** , **Minerva McGonnagall **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Professeur McGonnagall ? !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Miss Granger sachez que votre honorable Directeur a décidé d'inscrire tous et je dis bien TOUS les professeurs à ce site .. Hum ... WizzardBook.

**Hermione Granger** : Oh ... !

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley<strong> : Parier sur la victoire des Gryffondors ou des minis-Serpys ! Nous serons dans le parc de Poudlard ;) Venez nombreux .

**Harry Potter** : Gryffondor en force !

**Minerva McGonnagall** , **Ron Weasley** , **Seamus Finnigan** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça !

**Drago Malefoy** : Quelle originalité Potter -' Serpentard c'est la classe !

**Severus Snape** , **Pansy Parkinson** , **Blaise Zabini** et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** :Tu peux parler Malefoy ; Serpentard bandes de batards vous êtes que des Nazes !

**Minerva McGonnagall** , **Ron Weasley** , **Forge et Gred Weasley** et 134 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Si toi aussi tu as adoré voir la tête de Malefoy poursuivit par un FuseBoum de Lion** et **Si toi aussi tu as adoré voir McGonnagall pliée de rire en voyant Rogue essayer d'intervenir et recevoir un sort dans les fesses .**

**Drago Malefoy** , **Forge et Gred Weasley** , **Colin Crivey **et 123 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : Excellent ! ( Malefoy t'es con ou quoi ? On se fout de ta gueule là . )

**Drago Malefoy** : ...

**Pansy Parkinson **: Fabuleux !

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Inoubliables !

**Blaise Zabini **: Extraordinaires !

**Harry Potter** : Tiens t'es toujours vivant toi ?

**Hermione Granger** , **Pansy Parkinson** , **Milicent Bulstrode** et 13 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Hé ouais Potty , je ne mourrais pas de si tôt . Je gâcherais encore longtemps ta vie !

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong> : A pleins de Photos dossiers . Hahahahaha ! * sourire sadique *

**Neville Londubats** , **Luna Loovegood** , **Cho Chang** et 234 ami(e)s aiment ça !

**Drago Malefoy** : Je te les rachètes 1O gallions . Comment ça se fait que t'es autant d'amis toi ?

**Harry Potter **: Moi je les rachète 15 gallions ! Malefoy c'est toi qui a pas d'amis :)

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : 2O gallions pour nous !

**Blaise Zabini** : 25 !

**Hermione Granger** : C'est immorale ... Mais j'en mets 28 gallions !

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Vous me surprenez Miss Granger ! ... 3O gallions pur moi Mr Crivey .

**Severus Snape** : 5O points en moins pour Gryffondor . Minerva traitresse ! Mr Crivey vous me donnerez ce soir ses photos dans mon bureau . Et vous avez 1 mois de retenues !

* * *

><p>Je suis pas douée pour faire rire mais vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

Relue et j'éspère avoir corrigée mes fautes :S Merci à **Roman2OO5** Pour sa rewiew :)


	2. Albus Perceval Dumbledore change de nom

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

Merci aux Rewiews !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> est maintenant ami(e)s avec** Albus Perceval Dumbledore **, **Severus Snape , Filius Flitwick **et 6 autres ami(e)s .

**Hermione Granger** aime ça .

**Ron Weasley** : Non mais t'es malade ! C'est des profs quoi !

**Harry Potter** : Je te signale qu'ils peuvent te voir .

**Ron Weasley **: J'ai rien dit **.** .

**Severus Snape **: En effet ce serait mieux pour vous Mr. Weasley .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **Si toi aussi tu penses que Dumbledore à un cerveau citronné **.

**Pansy Parkinson n Blaise Zabini , Milicent Bulstrode** et 73 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est le plus puissant de tous les sorciers et il est extrêmement intelligent .

**Drago Malefoy** : Haha t'es drôle Potty , j'suis sûr il garde des bonbons au citron dans sa barbe .

**Albus Perceval Dumbledore :** Oh Mr. Malefoy je … croyais que personne ne le savait à part Minerva …

**Drago Malefoy** : …. :O

**Harry Potter** : … * C'est évanoui *.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>: Je ne crois plus en rien .

**Hermione Granger** : Allons , tout le monde a ses secrets , Dumbledore le premier .

**Drago Malefoy** : Ha Potty tu vois que j'avais raison !

**Harry Potter** : .. * sceptique *

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Miss Granger à raison , regardez moi j'aime les croquettes aux thons .

**Harry Potter** : ... * S'est encore évanoui "

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Décidement , il est très fragile .

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> aime **Ce qe j'éme ? Lais Pautains bien sure**.

**Lavande Brown , Patma Patil **aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Va te pendre s'il te plait !

**Minerva McGonnagall , Harry Potter , Severus Snape **et 24 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>aime **Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cornichons !**

**Filius Flitwick , Popoma Chourave , Prof .Bibine** et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Vous y aller un peu fort Severus , regarder Miss Granger , elle est très douée ou Mr Malefoy .

**Minerva McGonnagall , Harry Potter **aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Pff .. Allez donc changer de nom Albus au lieu de commenter mes « J'aimes » . Non mais où êtes vous allez prendre ça ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Oh c'est Mr. Malefoy qui m'as donné l'idée . Je trouvais ça « kitch » et un peu ... hum ... « Sexy »

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Excusez moi je vias vomir .

**Severus Snape** : Je vous suis Minerva .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Dans les même toilettes ?

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley<strong> : Ne restez pas près de la sorcière borgne . Nous vous conseillons de rester dans le parc vers 4HOO .

**Tous Poudlard aiment ça .**

**Ginny Weasley **: Oh vous allez utiliser ce que je sais ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Oui ce que tu sais mais tu sais que qui tu saisl ne doit pas savoir .

**Ginny Weasley** : Oui , tu sais qui veut savoir pourquoi je ne doire pas dire ce que je sais et ce que Harry sait aussi .

**Harry Potter : **On sait que vous savez ce qu'on ne sait pas nous ( enfin eux ) mais arrêtez de vous en vanter !

**Hermione Granger **,** Drago Malefoy **, **Lavande Brown **aiment ça .

**Lavande Brown **: Je suis bien d'accord je veux le savoir !

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Va voir voir un sroutt à pétard Brown .

**Hermione Granger** : Je dirais même : Brownies !

**Harry Potter** : -.-

**Hermione Granger** : Ok je sors !

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Perceval Citronné <strong>aime **Les bonbons au citrons .**

**Albus Perceval Citronné **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: …

**Severus Snape **: … -.-'

* * *

><p><strong>Minerval McGonnagall <strong>: A peur de voir ce que les Weasley peuvent encore faire !

**Harry Potter **: Madame je vous conseille de restez dans votre bureau .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: JAMAIS ! Je suis une Gryffondor .

**Harry Potter **: Comme vous voulez mais je vous aurez prévenue .

**Severus Snape** : Le tout est de savoir ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire ! ²

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>à **Blaize Zabini **: Blaise :$

**Drago Malefoy **: Qui a une corde ?

**Pansy Parkinson **, **Ron Weasley **, **Ginny Weasley **et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley **: … * A fait une crise cardiaque *

**Harry Potter **: Moi Malefoy … HERMIONE VIENT DE SUITE !

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment nulle , j'ai pas d'humour mais j'espère que vous aimerez comme même . Désolé si j'ai laissée des fautes .<p>

² : Se référer à la Fiction de Ellana - San ; Les Cicatrices du Temps :) Elle est tout simplement géniale !


	3. Minerva McGonnagall aime les Jumeaux

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi sauf le nom de WizzardBook ;)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>à** Blaise Zabini **: C'est quoi le délire avec Hermione là ? Elle à pas voulue me dire .

**Ron Weasley **aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Si elle a pas voulu te le dire c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison non ?

**Hermione Granger** : Harry va t'occuper d'une jolie rousse ce serait mieux non ?

**Ron Weasley** : Quelle jolie rousse ? Harry tu ne m'as rien dit !

**Hermione Weasley **aime ça .

**Harry Potter **: Heu … Rien Ron t'inquiète pas . Hermionnnnnnnnnnnnnne s'il te plait .

**Hermione Granger** : NON , Harry t'es pas prêt à ce que je te le dise crois mois .

**Harry Potter** : Dire quoi ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Elle à fait une partouse avec moi et Drago ;)

**Harry Potter** : ... * S'est sucidé *

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>est maintenant ami(e)s avec **Drago Malefoy **,** Hermione Granger **,** Grégory Goyle** et 156 autres personnes .

**Minerva McGonnagall **,** Severus Snape **,** Popoma Chourave **et 7 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>à** Harry Potter :** Blaise rigolait Harry .

**Harry Potter** : J'espère Hermione ...

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **Se sentir supérieure parce qu'on sait quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas **.

**Ginny Weasley , Blaise Zabini , Drago Malefoy** et 13 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Je vois Miss Granger , qu'il y a un certain rapprochement des maisons .

**Hermione Granger **et **Blaise Zabini **aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger** : Oui monsieur et j'en suis très heureuse .

**Drago Malefoy** : Le ... Directeur est au courant LUI ? ( N'est-ce pas Blaise . )

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Bien sur Mr. Malefoy qui n'est pas au courant .

**Drago Malefoy** : De quoi .. Monsieur ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Mais de ce que tout le monde sait .

**Drago Malefoy **: Mais .. DE QUOI P*TA*N DE B*ORD*E* DE M*ERD* !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Tans d'injures dans une si jolie bouche . Enfin Mr. Malefoy tout le monde sait que les Serpentard deviennent de plus en plus intelligent ;)

**Drago Malefoy **:…. * est tombé par terre *

**Neville Londubats **: Il a dit que t'avais une jolie bouche !

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong> aime **Photographie **.

**Marcus Flint **,**Olivier Dubois **, **Minerva McGonnagall **et 178 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson** : Effectivement . Personne ne sait ce que Colin peut photographier . Héhé …

**Minerva McGonnagall **, **Harry Potter **, **Forge et Gred Weasley **et 146 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Ca me dépasse qu'il est autant d'amis . -.-

**Hermione Granger** , **Pansy Parkinson** , **Blaise Zabini** et 6 autres ami(e)s aiment ça

**Blaise Zabini** : J'avouerai que c'est choquant :O .

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **Un jour les Serpentard domineront le monde ; Mais attendez ils dominent déjà les Gryffondor !**

**Pansy Parkinson** : Oh Blaiiiiiiiise c'est tellement vrais ! :$

**Hermione Granger **: Pansy tu deviens comme Lavande ; C'est flippant .

**Ron Weasley , Milicent Bulstrode , Blaise Zabini **et l6 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: J'avouerai que tu as raison .

**Drago Malefoy** : L'espace d'une seconde , j'ai cru que Granger et Pansy faisaient amies - amies . Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher .

**Harry Potter **et **Ron Weasley **aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>est inscrit sur **WizzardBook** .

**Théodore Nott** est maintenant ami(e)s avec **Drago Malefoy **, **Blaise Zabini **, **Pansy Parkinson **et 2 autres ami(e)s .

**Blaise Zabini **, **Drago Malefoy **, **Gregory Goyle **et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **à changer son nom en **Dragou le Lapinou .**

**Ron Weasley** : Hahahahaha .. JSTMDRQJCMB ! Hahahahaha .

**Forge et Gred** : Nous dirions même plus … Espèce de BOULET ! HAHAHAHA !

**Ginny** , **Harry Potter **, **Forge et Gred Weasley **et 137 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Dragou le Lapinou** : Théodore Nott si je te trouve je te crève les yeux à coup de baguette magique .

**Harry Potter **: Ha non mais là .. RESPECT Nott .

**Luna Loovegood** , **Severus Snape , Albus Dumbledore Citronné **et l6 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Dragou le Lapinou **: Oh FERMEZ LA TOUS ! Surtout Weasmoche avec ton JSTMDRQJCMB hein !

**Ron Weasley **: **J**e **S**uis **T**ellement **M**ort **D**e **R**ire **Q**ue **J**'ai **C**assé **M**a **B**aguette !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Un problème Malefoy ? On vient quand tu veux tu sais .. Ron sors tu nous fais honte !

**Blaise Zabini **: Quel baguette Weasley ?

**Ron Weasley **: Magique pauvre idiot … -.-

**Blaise Zabini **: -.- … Crétin fini .

**Dragou le Lapinou** : Calme ! Peace les mecs .

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Loovegood <strong>aime **Les Ronflacks Cornues **

**Luna Loovegood **et **Xénophilius Loovegood **aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall<strong> : Est stupéfaite par l'inventivité des jumeaux Weasley.

**Severus Snape** : Pff .. De banales inventions sans utilités !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: A parce que inventez de la poudre qui se diffusent dans l'air , nous transforme en animaux de toutes les couleurs qui chargent n'importe qui et poussent des cris horribles à s'en briser les tympans c'est banales ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Severus Snape **: Exactement ma chère .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Albus n'était pas de votre avis !

**Severus Snape **: Albus et moi ; nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Hé bien mon chère Severus , je mets votre maison au défi de faire mieux .

**Severus Snape **: C'est tout simplement insensé !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Faites donc mes enfants ., ce serait une bonne idée pour le rapprochement inter-maisons .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Alors Severus , on n'ose ou pas ?

**Severus Snape **: Minerva que pensez vous ? Bien sûr que vous suis même si je trouve que cela est une folie !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Ce seront les autres professeurs qui seront les juges . Allez mauvaise chance à vous .

**Severus Snape **: Je vous retourne le « compliment » Minerva .

**Popoma Chourave **: Sacrés Jumeaux !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Vous étiez très mignonne en blaireau vert ma chère .

**Popoma Chourave **: De même Albus , vous étiez une magnifique chèvre bleue . Hihi …

**Severus Snape **: J'ai envie de dire : Foutaise .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Allons , allons , ce n'est pas parce que vous avez étez transformé en chauve-souris rose géante qui faut être rancunier .

**Severus Snape **: Sans commentaires .

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>aime **Serpentard bandes de batards vous êtes que des Nazes !**

**Neville Londubats** , **Forge et Gred Weasley** , **Lavande Brown **et 43 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger** : Ron Weasley tu n'es qu'un ABRUTI !

Pansy Parkinson , Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : J'approuve .

**Hermione Granger **aime ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: De même .

**Ron Weasley **: Maintenant tu prends le parti des Serpys :O Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais enfin ? Je suis sur il y a quelque chose de louche …

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Pas nous .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>: Viens de voir Snape dans les couloirs . Il faisait peur à voir .

**Drago Malefoy **, **Hermione granger **, **Luna Loovegood **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Il est venu dans notre dortoir . Les Gryffs il paraît que nous sommes en guerre !

**Hermione Granger** : Oh non . Blaise D`:

**Ron Weasley : **Hein ?

**Blaise Zabini : **T'inquiète Hermione . Tu sais ce qu'on fait ;) Weasley tu peux te rendormir .

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi .? :D Merci aux Rewiews :) Au niveau de la publication est ce trop rapide ? :O<p> 


	4. Severus Snape aime Serpentard

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi sauf le nom de WizzardBook ;)

**NdA : **Certaines scènes viennent de mon Facebook ^^ Désolé pour la publication tardive du coup chapitre plus long . :) & et MERCI aux Rewiews .

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragou le Lapinou a<strong> changé son nom en **Drago Malefoy **.

**Drago Malefoy **est maintenant ami(e)s avec **Bellatrix Lestrange **, **Lucius Malefoy **, **Lord Voldemort **et 14 autres ami(e)s .

**Lucius Malefoy **, **Narcissa Malefoy **,** Bellatrix Lestrange** et 5 autres ami(e)s ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Mon cher neveu , tu feras un bon mangemort !

**Lord Voldemort **: Bella es-tu sotte pour divulguer ainsi des informations sur la … « taoile » ! Viens te présenter devant moi de suite .

**Bellatrx Lestrange **: Oh maître , Désolé maître .

**Lord Voldemort** : Je ne veux pas de tes excuses pitoyables .

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>a ajouté D**rago Malefoy **, **Pansy Parkinson **, **Grégory Goyle **et 22 autres ami(e)s au groupe **Serpentard.**

**Milicent Bulstrode **: Les Serpentard vaincront !

**Drago Malefoy , Marcus Flint , Vincent Crabbe **et 15 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Daphnée Grengrass**: On fait quoi contre les Gryffondor ?

**Vincent Crabbe** : Gné ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Je pense et ne m'assassiner pas , qu'il faut aller chercher dans la .. Hum Bibliothèque .

**Pansy Parkinson :** … * Choquée *

**Théodore Nott** : Qui que se soit , sortez de ce corps et rendez nous notre Blaise .

**Drago Malefoy** , **Daphnée Grengrass** , **Pansy Parkinson** et 9 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Haha Nott .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats : <strong>Envie de planer .

**Luna Loovegood **: Essaye de fumer des fraises , c'est tellement bien et thérapeutique .

**Hermione Granger** : Tu en fumes ?.

**Harry Potter** : Oui régulièrement pourquoi ?

**Neville Londubats** : . :O

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>aime **Théo plus bas .**

**Drago Malefoy **, **Harry Potter **, **Neville Londubats **et 76 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Théo ribble .

**Harry Potter **: Théo Bar .

**Ron Weasley** : Théo dort .

**Lavande Brown **: Théo jasmin .

**Ginny Weasley **: Brown sort -.-

**Ron Weasley **, **Hermione Granger **, **Patma Patil **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Théodore Nott **: Je vous EMMERDE tous !

**Severus Snape **: Théo .. Rit .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Je ne vous connaissez pas ainsi Severus .

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> aime **Le Quidittch** !

**Harry Potter , Ron Weasley , Angelina Johnson** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>: A tous les antis Potter , aimer !

**Lord Voldemort , Milicent Bulstrode , Grégory Goyle **et 65 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Tu feras un très bon mangepatate mon neveu .

**Drago Malefoy** : Mangepatate ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Hé bien c'est un nom de code .

**Lord Voldemort **: Bella …

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Hum , hum !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Tom , je suis navré de voir que ton intelligence diminue .

**Lord Voldemort **: Tu l'as en amis Drago ! Dumbledore espèce de vieux fou citronné drogué au glucose !

**Drago Malefoy **: Oui , je vais l'enlever .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Ne faites pas ça Mr. Malefoy , restez dans le droit chemin .

**Lord Voldemort **: Ferme là espèce de vieux débris .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley <strong>: McGo vient de venir nous voir , paraît que les Serpy doivent nous battre niveau blague … Nous hésitons entre rigoler ou trouver ça consternant .

**Angelina Johnson , Harry Potter , Neville Londubats **et 123 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats **: Risible !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **, **Susan Bones **, **Colin Crivey **et 5 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley **: Effectivement .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: J'avoue !

Tout le monde est choqué .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Heu .. Ce n'est pas le langage « d'jeunes » ?

**Ron Weasley** : xO

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné<strong> aime **Manipuler **.

Personne n'aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Albus !

**Severus Snape **aime ça .

**Albus Dumbldore Citronné** : Je croyais que beaucoup de monde allait aimer .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>aime **La potion ? C'est pour les graisseux **.

**Ron Weasley , Hanna Habbot , Colin Crivey **et 134 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Clair , franchement le seul interêt serait de tuer le prof avec une de ses potions . Mouhahaha !

**Severus Snape **: Mr . Londubats , vous auriez pu apprécier cet art si vous n'aviez pas à la place de votre cerveau un pathétique pois chiche dont vous vous servez pour essayer d'attirer de pauvres filles sexuellement en manque et vous prendre des - excusez moi de ce terme - râteaux .

**Blaise Zabini **: RESPECT !

**Drago Malefoy** : Amen .

**Pansy Parkinson , Filius Flitwick , Colin Crivey **et 35 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>aime **Vous auriez pu apprécier cet art si vous n'aviez pas à la place de votre cerveau un pathétique pois chiche dont vous vous servez pour essayer d'attirer de pauvres filles sexuellement en manque et vous prendre des -excusez moi de ce terme - râteaux .**

**Blaise Zabini **, **Harry Potter **, **Cho Chang **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Corner <strong>: Pense à elle **.**

**Forge et Gred** : Oui bah tu vas pas penser à elle longtemps , on te le dit .

**Harry Potter **, **Ron Weasley , Seamus Finnigan **et 17 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley** : Bande de crétin c'est MA vie !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Mais nous sommes TES frères .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Minerva McGonnagall , Ron Weasley **et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Michael Corner **: Heu .. Gin laisse .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Laissez donc votre sœur vivre sa vie , Messieurs . Cette jeune fille est en train de s'épanouir , telle une jolie petite fleur sauvage qui deviendra une magnifique plante de balcon mes enfants .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Heu ….

**Blaise Zabini **: Vous me retirez les mots de la bouche .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>à ajouté **Lord Voldemort **, **Severus Snape **, **Horace Slughorn **et 12 autres ami(e)s au groupe **Serpentard** .

**Pansy Parkinson **, **Bellatrix Lestrange **, **Alecto Carrow **et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>aime **Cette jeune fille est en train de s'épanouir , telle une jolie petite fleur sauvage qui deviendrait une magnifique plante de balcon mes enfants .**

**Blaise Zabini , Hermione Granger , Lavande Brown **et 145 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Severus Snape** : Bienvenu au club Albus -.- .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Marquer les phrases débiles des profs . **

**Luna Loovegood , Pénélope Deauclair , Finch-Fletchey Justin **et 206 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabibi<strong> a écrit dans **le groupe Serpentard **: Serpentard à l'attaque ;) .

**Severus Snape** , **Drago Malefoy **, **Horace Slughorn **et 38 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .,

**Pansy Parkinson **: A quelle heure et où ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Ce soir dans la grande salle .

**Severus Snape **: Qui est la carotte qui a ajouté le Directeur ?

**Drago Malefoy **: Carotte ?

**Severus Snape **: J'aime bien les noms de légumes mais n'essayez pas de changer de sujet .. QUI EST-CE ?

**Pansy Parkinson **: Solidarité Serpentarde Monsieur .

**Severus Snape **: Et gnagnagna …

**Drago Malefoy** : Rappel ; Eviter de vous asseoir sur le banc des Gryffys Pathétiques !

**Grégory Goyle , Vincent Crabbe , Milicent Bulstrode **et 45 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Puis je savoir ce que vous préparez ? .

**Blaise Zabini **: Désolé professeur , TOP secret ;)

**Severus Snape **: J'espère pour vous que ce sera vraiment très fort , pour vous rachetez …

**Pansy Parkinson **: Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur . Ce le sera .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley <strong>aime **A parce que inventer de la poudre qu****i se diffuse dans l'air , nous transforme en animaux de toutes les couleurs qui chargent n'importe qui et poussent des cris horribles à s'en briser les tympans c'est banales ?**

**Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , Susan Bones **et 1O4 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Oh !

**Severus Snape **: De même , bienvenue dans ce merveilleux club très fermé des meilleures répliques des professeurs .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Alléluia .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: C'est très honorant je trouve . Je me sens puissant . Haha .

**Popoma Chourave **: …

**Minerva McGonnagall **: -.-' .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Excusez moi je sors .

**Severus Snape **: Il vaudrait mieux pour vous Albus , avant de vous faire brimer par les élèves .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>à **Blaise Zabini **: Je vais prendre les assiettes je vais les casser une par une sur sa tête et à la fin je lui dirai bon appétit ." 0n va créer un groupe " Pour tous ceux qui veulent casser la tête de ... ! " ;D

**Blaise Zabini **aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : J'ai adoré notre petite conversation .

**Hermione Granger **aime ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Moi de même tu m'as tuer .

**Blaise Zabini **: :$ x3

**Hermione Granger **: x3

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Drago Malefoy **: Des choses se passent entre nos deux meilleurs amis . C'est louche .

**Drago Malefoy **: Tu l'as dis Potty Potter , il faut que l'on découvre ce qu'il se passe .

**Harry Potter **: Pour une fois la fouine je suis d'accord avec toi .

**Drago Malefoy** : Oh oui . On se retrouve dans la grande salle le balafré .

**Harry Potter : **Pas de problème blondasse . Faut trouver un nom .

**Drago Malefoy : **Heu ..VEP pour Very Exceptionnel Personne .

**Hermione Granger **: Ou plutôt Vous êtes Pathétiques non ?

**Blaise Zabini **aime ça .

* * *

><p>Vos avis ?<p> 


	5. Lavande Brown aime James

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi sauf le nom de WizzardBook ;)

**NdA : Hommage à une Rewiew içi ;) Il y d'autres fics comme celle là . Notamment chez Roman2005 : M. , SonicandPitch … Je vous conseille aussi les Fictions de Elmer éléphant . Sinon ..**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown <strong>: J'appellerai mon fils James .

**Lavande Brown , Patma Patil **aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Et tu lui offriras un piano après ?

**Seamus Finnigan , Blaise Zabini **, **Harry Potter **et 6 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Le rapport Granger ?

**Harry Potter **: Un musicien moldu .

**Drago Malefoy **: Un truc inutile alors .

**Hermione Granger **: C'est normal , t'es un PSYCHO-RIGIDE toi ..

**Blaise Zabini **, **Luna Loovegood **, **Neville Londubats **et 31 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Lavande Brown **: Pouvez vous sortir de mon statut please .

**Forge et Gred **: Brown si tu marquais pas des choses débiles , nous nous serions pas là en train de nous foutre de ta gueule alors TAIS TOI !

**Drago Malefoy **: Qui, **mentalement**, manque de souplesse, d'autocritique, de **fantaisie**, qui fait preuve d'**autoritarisme** et de **méfiance**. Ce n'est en aucun cas moi .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Tu refuses de voir que les nés de Moldus sont plus intelligents que toi : Manque de _souplesse_ . Tu diriges Crabbe et Goyle comme deux esclaves : _Autoritarisme_ . Tu te méfies de tout le monde : _Méfiance_ . A part tes cheveux blond t'as aucun truc drôle à montrer : _Manque de Fantaisie_ .

**Drago Malefoy **: … Je vous hais .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Vient de découvrir quelque chose de magnifique , d'extraordinaire …

**Severus Snape , Narcissa Malefoy , McNair **et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Qu'est-ce Maître ?

**Lord Voldemort **: Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire . Est-ce sécurisé ce « inertete » ?

**Severus Snape **: Tout à fait my Lord .

**Lord Voldemort **: Oh Severus , j'adore cette expression² , bien alors cette arme c'est …

**Lucius Malefoy **: C'est …

**Lord Voldemort** : Ca s'appelle : POKEMON ! Ces petites créatures : IL M'EN FAUT UNE !

**Severus Snape :** … * C'est évanouis *

**Rodolphus Lestrange **: Quelle merveilleuse idée maître .

**Lord Voldemort **: Hé oui héhé … Je suis trop intelligent .

* * *

><p><strong>Blaize Zabini : <strong>A adorer voir la tête de McGo quand elle a vu notre blague !

**Milicent Bulstrode **: C'était juste excellent !

**Drago Malefoy** : M'étonne on a frappé fort cette fois . Les Gryffys vont savourer une défaite .

**Harry Potter** : Bande de Serpys vicieux !

**Drago Malefoy** : Nous sommes intelligents vous ne l'êtes pas . Franchement qui pourrait faire mieux que créer une poudre qui vous colle sur les bancs vous déshabille et vous fais danser la macarena ?

**Harry Potter **: Je serais vous , je ferais attention à la vengeance des Jumeaux . Elle sera terrible .

**Pansy Parkinson** : On est sensé avoir peur là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan <strong>aime **Un Scroutt à pétard défie Serpentard . ( Côté Scroutt à pétard ) .**

**Hanna Habbot **, **Neville Londubats , Ron Weasley **et 76 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Bien trouvé Monsieur Finnigan .

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Loovegood <strong>: Fume des Fraises , va s'essayer aux madeleines .

**Luna Loovegood **, **Neville Londubats **aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger**: Dis moi ça donne pas des fraise tagada au moins ?

**Luna Loovegood **: Des fraises tagada ?

**Ginny Weasley **: Laisse Luna . Hermione est partie toute seule dans son délire .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: Les Serpentard ont beaucoup de ressources à ce que j'ai vu . Ne les sous-estimer pas .

**Théodore Nott **, **Severus Snape** ,** Pansy Parkinson **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Minerva ; Mouhahahahaha .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Vous verrez Severus ; Ma riposte sera aussi terrible et froide que vous l'êtes .

**Severus Snape **: C'est une menace ?

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Non une promesse …

**Harry potter** , **Hermione Granger** , **Forge et Gred Weasley** et 18 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Angelina Johnson <strong>est passée de « célibataire » à « en couple » .

**Ginny Weasley , Katie Bell , Angelina Johnson** et 102 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: QUI , Qui sort avec toi ?

**Angelina Johnson **: Jaloux ? Lee Jordan .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Pas du TOUT ! Lee espèce de traître .

**Ginny Weasley **: Il n'as pas WB , donc inutile de le dire içi : Félicitation Angie' !

**Hermione Granger **: Pleins de Bonheur . :D

**Angelina Johnson **: Merci les filles .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>: Les Serpentard ; Ruse , intelligence , ambition : Tout le contraire des Gryffondor n'est-ce pas .

**Milicent Bulstrode , Grégory Goyle , Blaise Zabini **et 65 autres ami(e)s aiment ça ..

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Les Gryffondor : Courageux donc Serpentard lâches non ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Elle est trop intelligente pour vous Severus .

**Severus Snape **: Humpf…

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Des fois , je vous aime Albus .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Que des fois ? Oh …

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley <strong>aime** Les Gryffondors : Courageux donc Serpentard lâche non ? - Elle est trop intelligente pour vous Severus . - Des fois , je vous aime Albus . - Que des fois ? Oh …**

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **,** Dean Thomas **, **Neville Londubats **et 87 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Surtout ne croyez pas que ce sont de vrais sentiments .

**Popoma Chourave **: On vous croit tous Minerva , hihi …

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Ne trouve pas de Pokémon , à envie d'avader kedavariser quelques uns ….

**Bellatrix Lestrange **,** Lord Voldemort** aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: My lord , hum … les Pokémons comme vous dites … n'existent pas c'est une invention moldue .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Tais toi , le maître ne se trompe jamais.

**Severus Snape **: Je vous assure Maître ; regarder sur la toile .

**Lord Voldemort **: … Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant Severus ?

**Severus Snape **: Je m'étais évanouis et quand je me suis réveillé j'avais cours . Pas le temps de me connecter .

**Lord Voldemort **: Ha .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley <strong>à ajouté **Harry Potter **, **Ron Weasley** , **Semaus Finnigan **et 98 ami(e)s au groupe **Gryffondor .**

**Minerva McGonnagall **, **Neville Londubats **, **Katie Bell **et 65 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** à écrit dans **Gryffondor **: Il faut frapper un grand coup les amis .

**Angelina Johnson , Hermione Granger , Ron Weasley **et 93 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley **: Oh que oui , parce que si on se fait battre par les Serpys , je me pends !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley **: Bah : Réunion dans la SSD ?

**Minerva McGonnagall **: SSD ?

**Harry Potter **aime ça .

**Harry Potter **: Salle sur Demande madame .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Ha oui bien sûr .

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong> : A pris en Flag **Blaise Zabini** et **Hermione Granger** .

**Colin Crivey **, **Harry Potter **, **Drago Malefoy **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Combien pour ton silence ?

**Hermione Granger **aime ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Combien pour que tu nous le dises ?

**Hermione Granger **: Trop tard le blond platine .

**Harry Potter **: HAHA vous sortez ensemble c'est ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Pas du tout .

**Colin Crivey **: Ce n'est pas ça Harry ; et je ne peux pas le dire .

**Harry Potter **: Traître ..

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>à **Minerva McGonnagall **: Un bonbon au citron ma douce ?

**Popoma Chourave , Filius Flitwick , Aurora Sinistra **et 48 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Espèce de vieux pervers . Je ne suis pas votre douce et n'essayez même pas de me droguer avec ces fichus bonbons ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux bonhomme glucosé et ridé !

**Severus Snape **: Ca fait mal Albus , vous rejoignez Londubats sur ce coup .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Minerva , Severus … Je me meurs , je suis mort , je suis enterré .

**Filius Flitwick** : Qui veut du champagne ?

**Minerva McGonnagall , Aurora Sinistra , Severus Snape **et 7 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>aime **Espèce de vieux pervers . Je ne suis pas votre douce et n'essayez même pas de me drogué avec ces fichus bonbons ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux bonhomme glucosé et ridé !**

**Vincent Crabbe **, **Katie Bell**, **Cho Chang **et 87 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>: L'amour c'est comme un orage : Ca commence par un coup de foudre et ca finit par un vent .

**Lavande Brown , Patma Patil **aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred** : Surtout des vents pour toi .

**Harry Potter , Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan **et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: La belette est romantique ; INCROYABBLE !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Nous dirions même plus : EXTRAORDINAIRE .

**Harry Potter **aime ça .

**Lavande Brown **: LOLILOL .

**Ginny Weasley **: Laissez le tranquille ; Il est en pleine crise existentielle .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Ha qui est l'heureuse élue ?

**Hermione Granger **: Plutôt la malheureuse élue ?

**Blaise Zabini** , **Ginny Weasley** , **Forge et Gred Weasley** aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : Je vais me pendre c'est sur .

**Hermione Granger **: Je rigole Ron .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>à **Harry Potter **: J'ai un scoop .

**Harry Potter **aime ça .

**Harry Potter **: VEP en action . WAZZZZA !

**Drago Malefoy **: Doux Merlin que fais je avec cette empoté !

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>à **Hermione Granger **: La plus belle . ;)

**Blaise Zabini , Hermione Granger , Lavande Brown **aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Lavande trouve toi une vie -.- .

**Blaise Zabini **aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan <strong>aime , **Putain 3h avec le prof de potion aujourd'hui -' - Hé les gars, le prof est pas là ! :D - Si, il arrive là ! Hé merde -_' ! **

**Harry Potter **, **Neville Londubats **, **Luna Loovegood **et 104 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> à **Luna Loovegood **: Luna je t'aime . Plus que les ronflaks cornues , eux même .

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Théo je te renie là :O

**Théodore Nott **: Drago je te trouve , je te tue .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Ha les jeunes , c'est beau l'amour .

**Blaise Zabini **: Monsieur , avez-vous déjà été amoureux ? Parce que l'amour c'est tout sauf beau . Ca nous rends surtout con .

**Drago Malefoy , Forge et Gred Weasley , Ginny Weasley **et 17 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Oh mais je le suis . Cette femme est magnifique et a une odeur de thé aux thons .

**Severus Snape **: Excusez moi , je vais m'assommer .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Attendez moi Severus . Par Merlin , c'est sur moi qu'il a fallu que sa tombe .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Mais de quoi parlez vous Minerva ? Je parlais de Mme Rosmerta lorsqu'elle prépare votre thé . Elle est un peu jeune c'est vrai mais bon …

**Drago Malefoy** : Shit !

**Filius Flitwick , Grégory Goyle , Katie Belle **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: C'est bien le mot Monsieur Malefoy .

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall <strong>: Va aller démissionner et se cacher en Alaska pour élever des pingouins .

**Filius Flitwick **: Allons Minerva , dans quelques années ce sera fini , un peu de courage .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Non , je veux mourir . Je me suis ridiculiser , oh doux Merlin je n'ose même plus sortir de mes appartements . Achevez moi .

**Severus Snape** : Ce serait avec plaisir mais Albus ne me le pardonnerait pas .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>: Le plan est mise en place alors : BANZAIE POWAAA !

**Hanna Habbot , Hermione Granger , Neville Londubats **et 144 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Vengez vous comme il se doit !

**Severus Snape **: Pff .. Rien ne vaudra les Serpentard .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Vous verrez Severus ; Les jumeaux Weasley sont les meilleurs depuis les Maraudeurs .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **aime ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Ce que vous venez de dire nous va droit au cœur Madame . Merci , vous ne serez pas déçu .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Héhé ….

**Harry Potter **: Toute à fait d'accord avec le professeur McGonnagall . .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: Les compétitions à Poudlard c'est toujours grandiose !

**Blaise Zabini , Minerva McGonnagall , Kati Belle **et 234 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Colin Crivey** : Mon appareil est prêt . Je vais shooter beaucoup de choses .

**Drago Malefoy , Harry Potter , Ron Weasley **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Fais gaffe à ce que tu prends quand même , pour pas que certains te reffassent le portrait .

**Blaise Zabini **: Je serais toi je l'écouterais Crivey .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Mr . Crivey , prenez surtout le professeur Rogue , je le ferai chanter .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : De retour parmi nous Minerva . C'est bien .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: De retour pour me venger .. * Sourire sadique * .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Doit trouver une nouvelle arme pour détruire Harry Potter . A entendu parler de Yu-Ghi-Ôh …

**McNair** , **Rodolphus Lestrange **, **Lucius Malefoy **et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Maître vous êtes le Meilleur .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Oh oui maitre , cette fois c'est la bonne .

* * *

><p>Moins d'humour dans celui là . Enfin je pense ? Vous avez eu l'extrait de Molière si oui Bravo :D * Clap-Clap *<p>

²: Imaginez qu'il se dandine comme dans les mangas et que des petits cœurs soit autour .


	6. Forge et Gred Weasley aime les pingouins

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

**NdA** : J'ai des petites conversations par MP donc certains auteurs retrouveront des choses . Héhé .. ^^ Si vous reconnaissez la réplique de NCIS alors là ..

Merci aux Rewiews !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> : La botanique c'est cooooooooool !

**Drago Malefoy** : Pourquoi autant de O ? Ca fait fille là Londubats , tu me fais peur . -.- .

**Harry Potter , Blaise Zabini** aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : Pour reprendre Snape : nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs .

**Severus Snape** : Weasley c'est du Made in Snape ; donc je touche des droits , vous venez de gagner une retenue ce soir avec moi .

**Hermione Granger** : Monsieur sans vouloir vous offenser ; c'est une pub Moldue donc pas de Made in Snape , plutôt Made in Fois Gras donc pas de retenue .

**Drago Malefoy** : Fois Gras ?

**Severus Snape** : Et blablablabla .. Miss Je Sais Tout va !

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Très mature Severus ; Aigri va !

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Quelqu'un sais ce que c'est du fois Gras !

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini , Dean Thomas** et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Où t'as entendu ça toi ? Bref si tu veux je te fais goûter . Ma mère peut sûrement m'en envoyer . En gros c'est l'équivalent dudu foie de Dragon quoi .

**Ron Weasley** aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Ca te donne envie hein Weasmoche ! Ok j'attends ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Filius Flitwick<strong> : Est choqué . Je toquerai avant d'entrer même en cas d'urgence …

**Severus Snape , Minerva McGonnagall , Aurora Sinistra **et 4 autres ami(e)s .

**Severus Snape **: On vous à vu rentrer dans la salle des Professeurs , complètement … léthargique mais qu'avez-vous vu pour que cela vous mettes dans cet état ?

**Filius Flitwick** : J'ai vu Dumbledore .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme bêtise encore ?

**Filius Flitwick **: Il était sur son bureau , en train de chanter c'est la danse des canards et se trémoussait . J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque .

**Aurora Sinistra **: OH …

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson <strong>aime **GgaÂrDEé Tâa BGguëTté HhaÂuT3 CÄaRe Tta FiéErT3 rEéSt3 TäA PlLÜus BéElLë AâRm3 . Attendez je crois qu'on essaye de communiquer .**

**Hermione Granger , Seamus Finnigan , Denis Civey **et 76 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: J'ai envie de dire LAVANDE ! Mouhahaha .

**Pansy Parkinson , Hermione Granger , Forge et Gred Weasley** et 129 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Correct . Pour une fois j'ai envie de dire que je suis d'accord avec toi Potter .

**Hermione Granger **: Alléluia . & Bientôt les Schtroumpfs seront verts .

**Lavande Brown **: C'était des erreurs de jeunesse -.-'

**Neville Londubats **: C'est ça et le strangulot met la chocogrenouille dans le papier étanche .

**Drago Malefoy , Théodore Nott , Colin Crivey **et 104 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Lavande Brown **: Pff ..

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Maelfoy <strong>: Le fois gras c'est bon .

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini , Colin Crivey** et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Maintenant que tu as gouté .. C'était MOLDUE . HAHAHAHA !

**Drago Malefoy **: Je vais me faire vomir .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> aime **Made in Snape** .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Aurora Sinistra , Prof . Vector** et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Aurora Sinistra** : Ha Severus , ça va les mollets ?

**Filius Flitwick** : Cultissime !

**Harry Potter** aiment ça .

**Severus Snape** : Hé oui , je suis un puits de sciences , le meilleur en la matières . Héhé

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Ce n'est pas sensé être moi ?

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Oh ça sent le roussie .

**Severus Snape** : Je suis sûr que c'est moi . Mes remarques sont très pertinentes contrairement aux vôtres .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Je suis sûr que non …

**Severus Snape** :Je suis sûr que Si .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Non .

**Severus Snape** : SI .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : NON

**Minerva McGonnagall** : STOP ! Bande de petits Scroutts à pétards écervelés qui ne pètent pas plus haut que leurs cheveux !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronnée** : Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin , vous êtes comme ma mère nourrissière ma chère Minerva .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Arrêtez de me manipuler ; Cette fois je survivrais .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Crotte de Troll …

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **La bibliothèque** .

**Harry Potter , Hanna Habbot , Minerva McGonnagall** et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Miss Je Sais Tout est de retour .

**Hermione Granger** : Ne m'appelez pas Miss Je Sais Tout .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Monsieur Je Sais Tout alors ?

**Ginny Weasley , Neville Londubats , Severus Snape** et 36 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley** : + 1 .

**Harry Potter , Ron Weasley , Olivier Dubois** et 10 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : +2 .

**Angelina Johnson** aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : On oublie Yu-Ghi-Ôh . Nouvelle arme à trouver .

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Maître ces stupides cartes ne valaient pas votre intelligence .

**Lord Voldemort** : Tu insinues que ce que j'avais trouvé était idiot donc indirectement que , moi Lord Voldemort , je suis idiot ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Non maître bien sûr que non .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Perceval Citronné<strong> aime **We are the Pingouins, we Are the Pingouins ,we are the Pingouins my friends . Dédié à Minerva .**

**Albus Perceval Citronné , Severus Snape , Filius Flitwick** et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : … Vil manipulateur .

**Popoma Chourave** : Dans votre barbe !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Je vous aurais un jour , je vous aurais !

**Severus Snape** : Made in Citronné .

**Filius Flitwick , Prof . Bibine , Popoma Chourave** et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley<strong> : Qui c'est les meilleurs ?

**Minerva McGonnagall , Harry Potter , Luna Loovegood** et 194 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats** : C'est VOUS ! HOURRA !

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Minerva McGonnagall** aime ça .

**Seamus Finnigan** : OLA ! Weasley les plus fort .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** aime ça .

**Harry Potter** : OLE ! Weasley en force .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Magnifique je suis fière de vous . Transformer les Serpentard en Pingouins et leurs faire danser sur « Le papa pingouins » puis les faire courir un relais ou la moitiés des animaux s'étalaient lamentablement par terre c'était très … marrant .

**Angelina Johnson , Forge et Gred Weasley , Luna Loovegood** et 43 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Luna Loovegood** : Le mot est un peu faible non ?

**Minerva McGonnagall** : C'était XPTDR , MDR , LOL !

**Ron Weasley** : … * Se tape la tête contre les murs *

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Donc Miss Loovegood me voyez vous parlez ainsi ? Trop pas hein .

**Harry Potter , Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Colin Crivey** et 51 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna Habbot<strong> aime **Il était sur son bureau , en train de chanter c'est la danse des canards et se trémoussait . J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque .**

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Denis Crivey , Blaise Zabini** et 156 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Qui as dit qu'il n'était pas sénile ?

**Minerva McGonnagall , Severus Snape , Percy Weasley** et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : Welcome professeur Flitwick .

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> : Je vais élever des petits lapins nains sur des nuages roses .

**Drago Malefoy** : Quelle ambition ! Ca fait peur .

**Pansy Parkinson , Milicent Bulstrode , Théodore Nott** et 4 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Je préfère ça à vouloir essayer de sortir avec .. Tu sais qui .

**Drago Malefoy** : Un mot , un seul mot … ET JE TE CASSE LES DENTS , ESPECE DE CASTOR !

**Blaise Zabini** : Héhé point sensible , sinon GRANGER !

**Hermione Granger** aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **Etre con c'est un don , Faire le con est un art.**

**Harry Potter** : Tu as plutôt un don alors .

**Drago Malefoy** : J'ai tout ce que tu n'as pas Potter , la richesse , la beauté , le don .

**Harry Potter** : Et la célébrité aussi ?

**Drago Malefoy** : …

**Ginny Weasley** : +1 .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : A court d'idée .. & vous ?

* * *

><p>Oyez , Rewiews les enfants ?<p> 


	7. Pomoma Chourave aime Dans votre barbe

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

**NDA** : Merci de lire les délires de l'auteur . Je pense que je vais passé à un publication tous les 2 Jours vous en pensez quoi ? Sinon personne n'a trouvé pour NCIS c'est triste :`/ Allez j'attends encore un Peu ...

Merci aux Rewiews !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: Mon ambition ? Sauver les pingouins au Sahara !

**Popoma Chourave , Aurora Sinistra , Severus Snape** et 29 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: C'est sensé être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde non ?

**Severus Snape** : Vous devez vous tromper Minerva , c'est juste un vieux fou glucosé adepte du culte de la chocogrenouille et drogué aux bonbons rien de plus .

**Popoma Chourave :** Made in Citronné ?

**Aurora Sinistra** : Made in Citronné , exact .

**Severus Snape** : Et moi ! J'avais préparé ma phrase là , elle était superbe , fluide , ça coulait comme une chanson de Madonna .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Mouhahaha . + 1 pour le vieux fou glucosé . Dans vos dents Severus .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy a<strong> écrit dans le groupe **Serpentard** : Cette fois on s'est fait avoir en beauté . Là franchement , je ne sais plus quoi faire et vous ?

**Blaise Zabini , Vincent Crabbe , Grégory Goyle **et 42 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Effectivement mais faut avouer que les Jumeaux , malgré que ce soient des traitres à leurs sangs , sont des génies .

**Drago Malefoy , Blaise Zabini , Milicent Bulstrode **aiment ça** .**

**Vincent Crabbe** : Pansy , imagine on se serait reproduit . On aurait fait un beau bébé pingouin , Héhé …

**Blaise Zabini **: Tu l'approches , je t'explose espèce de gros Homard !

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça .

**Severus Snape **: En référence à « Crabe » je suppose ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Exact . Mais je dois avouer que c'était pathétique .

**Severus Snape** : Vous ne me le faites pas dire .

* * *

><p><strong>Filius Flitwick <strong>aime **Duelliste .**

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Harry Potter , Dean Thomas **et 87 autres ami(e)s .

**Denis Crivey **: Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous soyez champion de duels monsieur . Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr .

**Severus Snape** : Pourquoi Mr Crivey ? Ce n'est pas la taille qui définie ce que nous sommes en aucun cas , ce sont les performances qui comptent .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Cette phrase est un peu ambigüe mais .. Made in Snape ?

**Filius Flitwick **: Hihihi . Severus nous cachent bien des choses non .

**Severus Snape **: Si je n'étais pas en compétition je vous dirais d'oublier ce que je viens d'écrire …

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Vous vous sentez concerner peut être ?

**Severus Snape** : -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : J'ai trouvé ! Je vais faire comme la fait ce pauvre minable d'Ulysse , je ferais rentrer un cheval de Troie dans le système de WizzardBook sauf que maintenant ce sera .. UN MANGEPATATE A TROIS ! Je suis machiavélique .

**Bellatrix Lestrange , Rabastan Lestrange , McNair **et 18 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Rabastan Lestrange **: Longue vie à vous , oh votre grandeur sublissime , maître incontesté des Pokémons , je m'agenouille devant votre splendeur .

**Lucius Malefoy **: Lèche Botte .

**Rabastan Lestrange **Blond platiné aux cheveux gominés .

**Lord Voldemort **: La ferme ou je vous mange !

**Rabastan Lestrange **: Mange ?

**Lord Voldemort **: Vous êtes des Mangepatates ou pas ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: Je vais créer mon équipe , la Team .. Kikoo.

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Je vous aurais bien suivit si vous n'aviez pas ce nom .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Ha ha ! * pointe du doigt * Vous l'avez dit , vous êtes admise .

**Severus Snape** aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: .. On ne montre pas du doigt .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Je prends ça pour un oui .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>: La team chauve souris est en marche ! Si vous aimez c'est que vous rentrez .

**Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Grégory Goyle **et 11 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Aurora Sinistra **: Je suis dans la team Kikoo mais si je pouvais .. Albus m'as fait du chantage , c'était soit mon augmentation soit la team T_T .

**Filius Flitwick **: Moi de même , sinon je serais allé avec vous Severus !

**Severus Snape **aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Bande de traîtres , Severus vous menez peut être 2-1 mais je vous rattraperai .

**Severus Snape **: La team Kikoo ce sont des Has been , haha les téletubies c'est à gauche en sortant et n'oubliez pas Patrick .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : ….

**Minerva McGonnagall** : + 1 . Du Made in Snape dans toute sa splendeur .

**Popoma Chourave **: 3-1 Albus . Dans votre barbe .

**Minerva McGonnagall , Harry Potter , Hanna Habbot **et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime ****La team Kikoo ce sont des Has been , haha les téletubies c'est à gauche en sortant et n'oubliez pas Patrick . Made in Snape .****

**Severus Snape , Blaise Zabini , Denis Crivey **et 76 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: J'ai envie de dire : Je suis fier de moi .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Celle là c'est l'une des meilleures je pense .

**Severus Snape , Popoma Chourave , Drago Malefoy** et 156 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Louons le seigneur Snape . Amen .

**Pansy Parkinson , Milicent Bulstrode , Blaise Zabini** et 98 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Ridicule .

**Severus Snape **: Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe mais continuer mes enfants ( sous-fifres ) .

**Neville Londubats **: Alléluia , Alléluiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa …

**Drago Malefoy , Hermione Granger , Luna Loovegood **et 104 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna Habbot <strong>aime **Dans votre barbe .**

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Popoma Chourave **et 145 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: + 1 pour Popoma**.**

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Une nouvelle venue dans le club des puissants . Bienvenue je suis leur chef vous êtes mon esclave .

**Harry potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Hermione Granger** et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Albus taisez vous .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: …

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Même … Bouclez là !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronnée **: Yes Dear ..

**Popoma Chourave **: Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas Minerva qui vous soumets ? .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Peut être … Mais ça ne vaut pas un Made in Citronné ça ?

**Aurora Sinistra **: On lui donne ?

**Filius Flitwick **: Allez oui !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : MADE IN CITRONNE POWA !

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Loovegood <strong>aime **Expecto patronus . **

**Harry Potter , Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan **et 123 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: AD ?

**Hermione Granger **: Oui .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Hé la miss , on eu une idée . Ca te dirait de venir nous voir pour faire connaissance plus en .. profondeur ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Pervers .

**Drago Malefoy** : Haha , non mais franchement qui voudrait elle , pff c'est n'importe quoi .

**Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Marcus Flint **et 3 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blise Zabini : **Dixit celui qui … N'est-ce pas Pansy hein ;) .

**Pansy Parkinson **aime ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: On se comprend Blaise .

**Drago Malefoy **: …

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>: Vous l'avez rêver , ma mère m'as fait .

**Grégory Goyle , Vincent Crabbe , Milicent Bulstrode **et 5 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Ou plutôt , on l'as cauchemarder ( ? ) .

**Drago Malefoy** : Mais oui , mais oui Potty . Sans moi il n'y aurait pas les VEP .

**Harry Potter** : D'ailleurs à propos de ce que tu m'as dit j'ai vérifié . Hermione n'est pas enceinte de Blaise .

**Drago Malefoy **: Shit .

**Blaise Zabini , Hermione Granger , Harry Potter **aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Perceval Citronné <strong>: A la pêche aux moules , moules , moules je ne veux plus y aller maman , les gens de la ville , ville , ville m'ont pris mon panier …

**Albus Perceval Citronné , Hermione Granger, Filius Flitwick **et 29 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Made in Citronné .

**Hermione Granger **: Théoriquement non , puisque cette phrase provient de Jacques Martin , un présentateur français .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Miss Granger , il fallait vous taire . Pourquoi tant de haine …

**Severus Snape **: Tricheur .

**Filius Flitwick , Aurora Sinistra , Minerva McGonnagall **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Padma Patil <strong>: Un jour mon prince viendra … mais pas maintenant il joue au Quiditchh .

**Harry Potter , Olivier Dubois, Forge et Gred Weasley** et 181 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois** : Une jeune fille toute belle comme toi ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver quelqu'un . Perso je suis dispo .

**Ginny Weasley , Lavande Brown, Hanna Habbot **et 64 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats **: Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de succès ?

**Olivier Dubois **aime ça .

**Dean Thomas : **J'avoue !

**Olivier Dubois **aime ça .

**Olivier Dubois **: C'est simple , tout dans la simplicité et la générosité . N'est-ce pas Mesdemoiselles ?

**Ginny Weasley , Luna Loovegood , Pansy Parkinson **et 59 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Mr. Dubois ce n'est pas Meetic ici .

**Padma Patil** : Tu me fais des avances là non ? Padma Dubois ça le fait pas , tu vois ça sonne faux .

**Olivier Dubois **: Dommage ! Sinon pour celle qui veulent je suis à Pré-au-Lard ce week . Professeur McGonnagall vous m'aviez manqué . Toujours aussi majestueuse . ;)

**Ron Weasley **: Il est trop fort .

**Harry Potter , Drago Malefoy , Neville Londubats **et 99 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Ne jouez pas de votre charme avec moi Dubois .. Hihihi ..

**Oliver Dubois , Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Denis Crivey **et 51 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson <strong>aime **Pré-au-Lard ce Weekend .**

**Hermione Granger , Lavande Brown , Parvati Patil **et 168 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Attendez , vous y allez toutes ? :O

**Minerva McGonnagall , Ginny Weasley , Hanna Habbot** et 24 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Bah évidemment Malefoy , on va pas rater Dubois .

**Pansy Parkinson **: C'est clair , il est trop .. .

**Milicent Bulstrode **: Sex ?

**Hanna Habbot **: Beau ?

**Parvati Patil **: Musclé ?

**Luna Loovegood **: BCBG ?

**Harry Potter** : Tout le contraire de toi Malefoy en faite ;) .

**Blaise Zabini , Ron Weasley , Michael Corner **et 4 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Mais bon , moi je suis aussi comme ça les filles .

**Drago Malefoy **: Toi tu joues pas au Quidditch et elles n'hurlent pas ton nom en te déshabillant des yeux .

**Blaise Zabini **: Hum … !

**Hermione Granger **: T'es sérieux Blaise :°0

**Blaise Zabini **: Je rigole , Hermione tu le sais bien .

**Hermione Granger **aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>à créer un album : **Moi , moi et encore moi .**

**Harry Potter **: Espèce de Narcissique .

**Drago Malefoy **: Surtout qu'il a pas grand-chose à montrer en faite .

**Blaise Zabini **: A part ses cheveux quoi d'autre ?

**Vincent Crabbe **: Les carottes sont cuites !

**Harry Potter **: +1 . Putain je savais pas que t'étais intelligent toi .

**Vincent Crabbe **: Non mais je le disais à Malefoy , il se fait des masques avec .

**Harry Potter** : … * Est choqué * .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: MANGEPATATE A TROIS est prêt . Va pirater le compte de Dumbledore . Mouhahaha . Je vais découvrir tous ses secrets .

**Severus Snape , Narcissa Malefoy ,McNair **et 123 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: On ne sort jamais indemme d'avoir vu ce que cache Dumbledore . + 1 au Made in Snape . YEAH !

**Lord Voldemort **: Je ne suis pas stupide Severus ! Made in Snape ?

**Severus Snape** : Excusez moi je me croyais autre part .

**Lord Voldemort** : Hum …

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Pff , Dumbledore est trop bête !

**Lord Voldemort** : Bellamort on se passera de tes commentaires !

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Belle à mort ! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH . * S'est évanouie *

**Lord Voldemort **: Ca voulait dire mort quoi , juste mort . Bella réveille toi . Bella , Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa …

* * *

><p>Ca vaut une Rewiew ? Encore une fois des choses sont tirés de mes Rewiews Héhé ...<p> 


	8. Filius Flitwick aime Dumbledore

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

**NdA** : Inspiré d'une conversation privée . Héhé ^^

Merci aux Rewiews !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Lord Roudoudoudoudoudou ... DORMEZ BANDE D'ESCLAVES !

**Bellatrix Lestrange , Severus Snape , McNair **et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Je dors mâitre , je doooooooooors ! Hihi .

**Severus Snape **: Vous êtes la puissance incarnée my Lord , je sens mes paupières se fermer .

**Lord Voldemort **: Le pouvoir du Roudoudou vaincra un jour !

**Severus Snape , Lucius Malefoy , Alecto Carrow **et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>: Bon soyons clair , il nous reste 2 heures avant que l'élection de la meilleure maison soit faite . Alors .. Corrompons les élèves !

**Drago Malefoy , Pansy Parkinson , Grégory Goyle **et 122 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Bande de tricheurs ! Avouez votre défaite non ? Les Jumeaux Weasley c'est les meilleurs .

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Ginny Weasley , Hanna Habbot **et 204 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est pas de la triche ça , c'est juste une façon détournée de gagner des voix . Nuance .

**Hermione Granger** : Nuance de tes c******s oui !

**Minerva McGonnagall :** Severus , c'est ainsi que vous éduquez les élèves de votre maison ?

**Severus Snape** : … Moi en tout cas , je ne les laisse pas sortir le soir .

**Pansy Parkinson , Milicent Bulstrode , Blaise Zabini **et 56 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Vous n'avez aucune preuve à ce que je sache . Cette année il ne s'est rien passé de particulier .

**Severus Snape **: C'est-ce que vous semblez croire Minerva , mais la vérité est bercée d'illusions .

**Drago Malefoy , Pansy Parkinson , Théodore Nott **et 71 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley <strong>à écrit dans le groupe **Gryffondor** : La victoire est totale et comme nous sommes les meilleurs , ça vous dis de faire quelque chose pour fêter ça ? Non ou Oui répondez mes amis .

**Neville Londubats , Ginny Weasley , Dean Thomas **et 67autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: On à qu'a faire une grande fête dans la salle commune .

**Ginny Weasley** : On doit faire plus grand , pourquoi pas dans la grande salle ? Ce soir ou demain pendant le dîner ?

**Hermione Granger **: On pourrait ensorceler des enceintes pour qu'elles diffusent de la musique moldue ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Ginny et Hermione vous vous en occupez ? Vous avez de bonnes idées ;) .

**Hermione Granger** : Sans problème .

**Ginny Weasley** : Ok , no soucis .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>: A presque avouer à … que je l'aimais .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Hermione Granger , Hanna Habbot **et 152 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Luna Loovegood **: C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ?

**Neville Londubats** : Oui Luna , oui mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir très .. envie de m'écouter .

**Luna Loovegood** : Je regardais les désibilents qui tournaient autour de ta tête .

**Neville Londubats **: Ha c'est pour ça . Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Luna Loovegood** : Ce sont des petites bêtes qui t'embrouillent le cerveau . Ca veut dire qu'on est amoureux .

**Severus Snape **: A nos actes manqués …

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Du Made in Snape.

**Severus Snape** aime ça .

**Severus Snape** : J'espère pour elle que Miss Granger n'est pas là .

**Hermione Granger **: Non il ne vous reste qu'une photo de moi .

**Seamus Finnigan , Dean Thomas **aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>à créer un album : **Blaise & Hermione **.

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini , Ginny Weasley **et 3 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **a commenté une photo : On est beau comme même . C'est mixte , c'est vraiment jolie.

**Hermione Granger **: C'est très clair .

**Blaise Zabini **: C'est Drago qui va être jaloux .

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Vincent Crabbe **et 3 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Pas du tout . Pourquoi je serais jaloux parce que vous êtes proches , pas moche et heureux ? Que des conneries .

**Blaise Zabini **: Oui c'est ça , et le dragon il crache du lait aussi ?

**Drago Malefoy **: Crois ce que tu veux Zabini mais je ne suis pas jaloux .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: la Team Kikoo n'as pas dit son dernier mot ! Les kikoos vaincront !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Par le caleçon de Merlin ….

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Je ne vous connaissez pas si vulgaire Minerva .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: ..

**Severus Snape **: BE$StH KiÏK0OuL3$Ol¨L !

**Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Hermione Granger **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Norbert le dragon .**

**Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger , Neville Londubats **et 76 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats **: Parce qu'elle avait un nom cette bestiole ?

**Drago Malefoy **: C'est ce que j'ai aussi pensé Londubats .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: J'espère pour vous que vous ne parlez pas de ce soit disant dragon de votre lère année .

**Ron Weasley **: Non bien sûr que non madame , c'est une histoire qu'Hagrid nous a parlé .

**Hermione Granger **: Très intéressante d'ailleurs , je pense qu'il confondait avec Nobert le Dragonneau .

**Neville Londubats **: Evidemment .

**Harry Potter , Ron Weasley , Albus Dumbledore Citronné** aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>: En a marre de corriger les copies de ces pauvres cornichons d'élèves . Le seul méritant est Drago Malefoy.

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Et Miss. Granger alors ? Ne me dites pas que son travail vaut moins d'un O . Je ne vous croirait absolument pas .

**Filius Flitwick **: Severus si t'es champion apuiiiiiiiiiie , apuiiiiiiiiiiie . Severus si t'es champion apuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie sur le champignon !

**Popoma Chourave , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Aurora Sinistra **et 78 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Mon cher Filius si vous ne jouiez pas je dirais .. Made in Nain .

**Severus Snape **: Pff ..

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Héhé et un Made in Citronné en plus non .

**Filius Flitwick** : Vous auriez pu dire Made in Flitwick non ? .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Oui mais ça aurait eu moins d'impact non ?

**Filius Flitwick **: Vous ne pensez qu'à votre gloire personnelle , mais bon c'est pas grave parce que vous êtes DUMBY TOUT PUISSANT !

**Harry Potter , Hanna Habbot , Neville Londubats **et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Les Barbapapas nouvelle arme surpuissante . Mouhahahaha !

**Narcissa Malefoy , Drago Malefoy , Lucius Malefoy **et 19 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Arghh ..**.**

**Lucius Malefoy **: Et le MANGEPATATE A TROIS maître ?

**Severus Snape **: Oui et cette invention maître .

**Lord Voldemort **: Ne m'en parlez pas j'ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser .

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Vous .. Vous avez eu des FRISSONS ! GOSH …

**Rodolphus Lestrange **: Elle s'est évanouie enfin bref … qu'avez-vous vu ?

**Lord Voldemort **: Des frissons de dégouts Bella et croyez moi c'est un exploit . Disons que ce cher amoureux des patacitrouilles faisait un .. Hum striptease .. A … Quand j'y repense brrr … une personne sur heu .. Slave 4 you de Bitrney Spares .

**Severus Snape**: Qui veut vomir me suive .

**Rodolphus Lestrange **: Je te suis .

**Lord Voldemort **: Dans le même endroit ?

**Severus Snape** : J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça ..

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall : <strong>A envie de voir Dumbledore se noyer dans un pot de Nutella et le croquer après . Grrrr …

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Hermione Granger **: De …

**Harry Potter **: Hein ...

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : De …WHAT ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Oh my GOSH ! .

**Drago Malefoy** : Par le caleçon de Merlin .

**Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Marcus Flint **et 3 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape : **Nom d'un dragon .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Ce n'est PAS MOI ! C'est Albus qui a piraté mon compte .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Je serais vous j'irais me cacher Minerva .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: … * se tape la tête contre son bureau * Je vais l'abattre , je vais l'abattre , il n'aura plus que sa barbe pour pleurer et sa baguette je vais la rentrer la où je pense .

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>: J'ai envie de dire Théo …

**Grégory Goyle , Hanna Habbot , Seamus Finnigan **et 134 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: obèse ... Héhé .

**Drago Malefoy** : Théo au plus juste .

**Harry Potter** : Théo au parfum .

**Drago Malefoy **: Théo file

**Ron Weasley **: Théo lit .

**Blaise Zabini **: Théo pipi .

**Severus Snape , Dean Thomas , Denis Crivey **et 100 autres ami(e)s aiment ça **.**

**Théodore Nott **: F*CK EVERYBODY !

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown <strong>aime **Olivier Dubois , parce qu'il est so sex , so cute , so beautiful ! *_***

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley , Parvati Patil **et 203 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Hum , Mr . Dubois a un certain succès .

**Hermione Granger **: Il faut avouer Madame , qu'il est très beau à regarder .

**Hanna Habbot **: Et à déshabiller aussi .

**Patma Patil , Luna Loovegood , Pansy Parkinson **et 167 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Et moi ? Minerva vous m'oubliez ?

**Minerva McGonnagall **: C'est ça et moi je couche avec Filius tous les soirs sur le terrain de Quidditch .

**Severus Snape **aime ça .

**Severus Snape **: Ce sont des aveux ça ? .

**Filius Flitwick **: J'aimerais bien . ^^

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Non pas du tout , heu Filius ….

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>: F*UCK LES PROFS !

**Grégory Goyle , Vincent Crabbe Forge et Gred Weasley** et 41 autres ami(e)s

aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Attendez quelqu'un m'as appris quelque chose un jour … N**E TA REUM ESPECE DE C***N !

**Ginny Weasley , Harry Potter , Prof . Bibine **et 204 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats **: Dans ta face Malefoy !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Drago Malefoy : **…

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>: Je vous aime les filles .

**Ginny Weasley , Hanna Habbot , Milicent Bulstrode **et 155 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Milicent Bulstrode **: T'es génial et trop beau :$

**Ginny Weasley , Pansy Parkinson , Hanna Habbot **et 49 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois **: Vous pouvez m'appeler Dieu aussi .

**Parvati Patil** : Je te baiserai les pieds et les mains .

**Olivier Dubois **: Ouh , c'est très alléchant Parvati . ;)

**Dean Thomas **: Je le hais celui là.

**Blaise Zabini , Drago Malefoy , Neville Londubats **et 110 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **:Je ne te le fais pas dire . Pff .. C'est un tombeur ce gars là .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Hum Mr Dubois , nous sommes en public .

**Lavande Brown **: Moi je te les lécherais .

**Olivier Dubois **: … N'arrivons pas a de telles extrémités .

**Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Colin Crivey , Severus Snape **et 51 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson : <strong>Adore David Guetto .

**Hermione Granger , Seamus Finnigan , Albus Dumbledore Citronné **et 192 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger** : Guetta pas Guetto ;) .

**Drago Malefoy **: Ce musicien était super . Ca bougeait vachement c'était entrainant c'était .. Wahou !

**Harry Potter **: Trop quand on a dansé au milieu du cercle tout le monde nous regardait . V.E.P Very Exceptional Personne we are . On gèèèèèèèèèère la fougèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !

**Milicent Bulstrode **: En faite on se foutait de votre gueule . Faut dire que danser un tango sur la musique des BEP c'était pas très intelligent .

**Minerva McGonnagall , Severus Snape , Hermione Granger** et 24 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: .. Shit !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Sinon ... Nous avons GAGNES !

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est bon mais avec la fête de Granger et Weasley on vous pardonne .

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall <strong>à **Severus Mentor **: Mouahahaha je crois que vous avez perdu Severus . A quand le mariage avec Sibylle ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Filius Flitwick , Aurora Sinistra **et 34 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Minerva voyez vous je perds rarement mon calme mais là … JE VOUS HAIS !

**minerva McGonnagall **: Hé ouais héhé ... Gryffondor les plus fort !

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: N'arrive pas a effacer des images de ma tête .

**Severus Snape , McNair , Rabastan Lestrange **et 101 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Je peux peut être vous changez les idées maître .

**Lord Voldemort **: Non t'es moche .

**Severus Snape , Lucius Malefoy , Rabastan Lestrange **et 11 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape** : Essayez l'occlumencie en enfouissant vos souvenirs très profondément .

**Lord Voldemort** : C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin pour me changer les idées Severus …

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Que .. Quoi ?

**Lord Voldemort** : Bella va voir si tu n'as pas un ou deux moldus à torturer , on parle entre adulte et homme .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Bien Maître …

**Lord Voldemort **: Severus où est tu mon petit Serpent adoré …

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> : Vais me cacher au Sahara .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Que se passe t'il Severus ?

* * *

><p>Vous voulez que Dumby fasse un striptease à qui ? REWIEW D


	9. Olivier Dubois aime Quiddicth

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

**NdA** : SnapouBlack me guide Amen . Héhé ^^ Bon nouvelle ! J'ai une bêta * Clap Clap * J'ai beaucoup moins de fautes .

Merci aux Rewiews !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall <strong>aime **Dire à Voldemort « J'ai volé ton nez »**

**Severus Snape** **, Aurora Sinistra , Albus Dumbledore Citronné **et 263 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Filius Flitwick **: Minerva là vous m'estomaquez . Je me bidonne depuis au moins 5mn et j'ai faillis tomber de ma chaise .

**Severus Snape , Hanna Habbot , Dean Thomas **et 56 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Vous êtes tombé de haut non ?

**Severus Snape **: Il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas de toute façon .

**Filius Flitwick **: Votre compétition vous perdra : Bon je crois que Dumbledore gagne de 8 à 4… Made in Citronné ou Made in Snape ?

**Harry Potter** : Made in Citronné .

**Neville Londubats , Hermione Granger , Michael Corner **et 36 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Made in Snape .

**Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Théodore Nott **et 35 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Qui c'est le plus fort evidemeeeeeeeeeeeent c'est bibi !

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>: Je vendrais ton hiboux , pour m'acheter des patacitrouilles .

**Mihael Corner , Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Harry Potter **et 28 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Hahaha … C'est une vidéo d'intrenet ça ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Neville Londubats , Hanna Habbot **et 24 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : YEP . La vengeance des dragonneaux . ²

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini à Hermione Granger <strong>: Hermione il serait temps de leur dire tu ne crois pas ? Tu commences à devenir folle de leur mentir et il n'arrête pas de jouer avec toi .

**Neville Londubats , Harry Potter , Seamus Finnigan **et 102 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Il serait temps de nous le dire oui !

**Drago Malefoy** : J'avoue , les VEP ont échoué alors soit vous avez couchés ensemble soit vous élevez des lapins nains dans un mini enclos au Sahara .

**Hermione Granger **: Blaise d'abord on élimine tu sais qui dacc ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Nous pouvons d'aider Hermione , on a inventé un nouveau produit de la poudre repousse personne , tu choisis un nom tape sur la boite et elle ne peux plus t'approcher à moins de 100m .

**Hermione Granger** : Il nous faut quelque chose de plus … radical . On veut l'éliminer , l'éradiquer si vous voyez ce que je veux dire .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Hum , on va regarder ce que l'on peut trouver .

**Blaise Zabini **: Ok rendez vous dans la SDBDP ok . On se baignera au pire .

**Grégory Goyle **:Je peux venir avec vous ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Je ne te conseille pas venir le Homard Fripé ..

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: J'ai perdu Severus . Quelqu'un peut vérifier si il n'est pas mort ?

**Alecto Carrow , Lucius Malefoy , Rodolphus Lestrange **et 45 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Il a surement déserter mon Maître .

**Lord Voldemort** : Je suis sur que non . Severus est mon plus fidèle mangermort , ce n'est pas possible , il doit être en cours , oui c'est ça … my heat breaking …

**Alecto Carrow** : Maître si vous voulez je pourrais le traquer ; Héhé ... Vous parlez anglais ?

**Lord Voldemort **: Non il va revenir c'est sur … Oui mais ça ne te regarde pas espèce de soumis .

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Dubois<strong> aime **Tonnerre de Foudre** .

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Marcus Flint **et 137 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Vous l'avez Mr . Dubois ? Comment est il , quelles sont ses capacités , sa maniabilité , ses performances .. ?

**Harry Potter , Ron Weasley , Angelina Johnson **et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois** : Et bien Madame pourquoi ne pas venir discuter de ceci chez les trois balais ;) .

**Hermione Granger **: ...

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Hihi .. Ne vous inquiétez pas je viendrais . Ce weekend ça vous va ?

**Olivier Dubois**: Sans soucis . Vous êtes bien charmante .

**Minerva McGonnagall **aime ça .

**Severus Snape** : Nous n'avons pas la même définition de charmante .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>à ajouter des photos à l'album : **Blaise & Hermione **.

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini , Ginny Weasley **et 18 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **a commenté une photo: T'es une bombe en maillot ;) .

**Hermione Granger **: Merci mais toi aussi t'es beau torse nu .. .

**Ginny Weasley **: Je confirme , j'en ferai bien mon 4h .

**Harry Potter **: Ginny je crois que je vais devoir en parler à tes frères . Parce que là on parle d'un Serpentard . Je tolère pour Hermione mais pas pour toi .

**Ginny Weasley **: Et gnagna , Harry t'es qu'une balance . Même pas capable de le dire en face , pfff …

**Blaise Zabini **: Dans tes dents Potter .

**Harry Potter **: Ferme là Zabini ! Ginny si tu savais ….

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: Wesh , wesh z'avez pas vu vos darons ? Wesh il va avoir un reunion avec ces tepus de profs . Azy ça me soule grave les gens , mais si vous pouvier pécho vos darons ce serait trop dard ..

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Hé voila qui parle d'jeunes maintenant …

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Wesh ma vieille ça c'est la vrai vie t'vois , toi t'es vieille et ridée t'peux aps comprendre wesh .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: .. Que Merlin nous vienne en aide .

**Severus Snape **aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Wesh là , sur la vie d'ma darone msieur arretez de vous ridiculisez .

**Pansy Parkinson , Hermione Granger , Harry Potter **et 187 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Dumbledore L'impuiiiiiiiiiiiiissant !

**Drago Malefoy , Hermione Granger , Vincent Crabbe **et 234 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Prof. Bibine **: +1 pour vous le graisseux .

**Harry Potter , Ron Weasley , Alicia Spinnet** et 250 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley <strong>vient de s'inscrire sur **WizzardBook .**

**Ron Weasley , Ginny Weasley , Forge et Gred Weasley **aiment ça .

**Percy Weasley **est maintenant ami(e)s avec **Ron Weasley , Forge et Gred Weasley , Ginny Weasley **et 66 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Ha Percy , ton Crouptonchounet , t'as laissé t'inscrire pendant ton travail ?

**Percy Weasley **: Non , je mène ici une étude sur ce que les réseaux sociaux peuvent avoir comme conséquences sur la vie et les études des jeunes Puoudlariens . Mr. Croupton m'as chargé de cette Ô important mission .

**Ginny Weasley **: Et blabla , Percy , ça n'a aucun danger ce site . Amuse toi un peu , tu sais si Pen t'as quitté c'est parce que t'es un vieux dans un corps de jeune , et puis paraît il que tu ne boostes pas assez tes .. atouts .

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Angelina Johnson , Marcus Flint **et 61 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley **: Haha , non jures ?

**Percy Weasley **: Première constatation : La sexualité chez les jeunes n'est pas tabou , ce sont des petits dévergondés .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>: Il en faut peu pour être heureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeux .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Blaise Zabini , Luna Loovegood **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Luna Loovegood **: Baloo mon idole !

**Blaise Zabini **: Mooglith mon frère :`)

**Drago Malefoy , Pansy Parkison **aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Nous sommes sensé rire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Argus Rusard <strong>: Je vais déposer une requête : Fouetter les maudits élèves nus au milieu du Hall . Mouhahaha Dumbledore ne peut que dire oui .

**Argus Rusard **aime ça .

**Popoma Chourave **: Rusard vous nous faites peur des fois . Allez faire ça sur votre chatte !

**Filius Flitwick **: Popoma a raison , votre chatte est masochiste j'en suis sûr . Minerva a eu une petite bagarre avec elle , et elle se laissait griffer !

**Prof. Vector , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Aurora Sinistra **et 13 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Tel maître , tel animal non ?

**Severus Snape **: +1 Albus , je sais reconnaitre une défaite quand elle est flagrante .

**Harry Potter , Neville Londubats , Michael Corner **et 103 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Percy Weasley **: Sa chatte ? Deuxième constatation : Les sous entendus concernant l'appartenance sexuelle du personnel enseignant .

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> : Viens de se faire sauvagement agresser par un cactus enchanté . J'ai encore des épines dans les fesses .

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini , Forge et Gred Weasley **et 26 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Quelle dommage , tu vas être HS pendant quelque temps non ?

**Lavande Brown **: Oh Blaise c'est tellement gentil de t'intéresser à moi . Oui car en plus ma peau tourne au jaune , on dirait Lisa Simpson -.-' .

**Hermione Granger , Forge et Gred Weasley , Neville Londubats **et 1 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: I'm really sorry ;) .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley <strong>: 3ème constatation : Rapprochement inter-maison ( ex : Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger )** . **Au moins quelque chose de positif .

**Drago Malefoy , Harry Potter , Olivier Dubois **et 99 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Minerva , je crois que quelque chose cloche .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Mais non , mais non .

**Severus Snape **: Non , je crois que si . Vos Gryffondor influencent mes Serpentard . C'est très mauvais .

**Blaise Zabini **: Je n'ai rien à voir avec le rouquain à la tête babouin .

**Hermione Granger **: Tu sais que ça rime Zabini ? T'avais préparé ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Non , moi j'y vais au talent ma chère .

**Drago Malefoy , Hermione Granger , Pansy Parkinson** et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>: Certaines filles me considèrent comme Dieu tout puissant .

**Minerva McGonnagall , Milicent Bulstrode , Parvati Patil** et 127 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Parvati Patil **: Et tu as des idées trop cool .

**Olivier Dubois **: Je suis Dieu c'est normal j'ai des idées bonnes et je suis bon ..

**Hermione Granger , Luna Loovegood , Pansy Parkinson **et 72 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Je propose qu'on crée une coalition contre lui .

**Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan , Neville Londubats **et 42 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Severus est retrouvé ! Mouhaha je savais qu'il était un très BON mangpatate …

**Lord Voldemort , Severus Snape **aiment ça .

**Severus Snape** : Rien ne m'empêcherait de revenir vers vous my Lord ..

**Lord Voldemort** : Vient avec moi dans mes quartiers pour qu'on étudie en profondeur tout ce que tu as me donner .

**Severus Snape** : Doux Jésus , Marie , Joseph …

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné : <strong>Les Kikoos mènent , et un jour les Kikoos domineront le monde mais pas maintenant ils mangent des sorbets au citron …

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Sortez moi de là .

**Filius Flitwick **: Minerva on devrait créer une mutinerie ...

**Aurora Sinistra** : Si nous sommes unies , nous sommes plus forts .

**Filius Flitwick :** Kamathé , Kamathé , Kaola ! On y croit !

**Harry Potter , Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan **et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Je m'aime .

**Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Marcus Flint **et 3 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson : **Toi , mais si tu pouvais tu croiserais les pieds sur un chaudron et tu voudrais qu'on t'apport les raisins sans les pépins .

**Drago Malefoy **: Oh oui et il y aurait mes esclaves sexuelles autour de moi ; Le PARADIS.

**Olivier Dubois , Marcus Flint , Blaise Zabini **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Pervers , pauvre petit blond en manque de sexe tu serais même prêt à te jeter sur Minnie pour être consoler .

**Blaise Zabini , Seamus Finnigan ; Ginny Weasley **et 88 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: … Elle est sexy Minnie ?

**Seamus Finnigan **… -.- !

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>: A envie de Hacker le compte de Dumby …

**Grégory Goyle , Drago Malefoy , Colin Crivey **et 161 autres ami(e)s aiment ça

**Blaise Zabini **: Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeenre quoi .

**Drago Malefoy** : Azy je veux voir ça .

**Théodore Nott** : Hé Zabini , tu vas voire ce que tu vas voir .

**Drago Malefoy **: Je pense qu'il Nott .

**Ron Weasley , Pansy Parkinson , Severus Snape **et 101 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Théodore Nott **: Haha , je suis plié de rire là .

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown <strong>aime **Les garçons aux yeux bleus , ça me fait tourner la tête !**

**Drago Malefoy , Ginny Weasley , Ron Weasley **et 203 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Crève lui les yeux alors .

**Lavande Brown **: Nooooooooooooooooon , ils sont trop magnifiques pour ça :$ .

**Hermione Granger **: Crève les tiens alors .

**Harry Potter , Luna Loovegood , Pansy Parkinson **et 167 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Pansy parkinson **: +1OOO .

**Olivier Dubois , Hermione Granger , Denis Crivey **et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Tendances masochiste elle aussi ;) .

**Hermione Granger , Denis Crivey , Deant Thomas **et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>aime** Popoma a raison , votre chatte est masochiste j'en suis sûr . Minerva a eu une petite bagarre avec elle , et elle se laissait griffer ! **

**Severus Snape , Minerva McGonnagall , Denis Crivey **et 185 autres ami(e)s aiment ça ..

**Filius Flitwick **: Filius est le meilleur . ^^

**Harry Potter , Hanna Habbot , Justin Flinch-Fletchey **et 83 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Percy Weasley **: Je l'ai toujours soupçonné . Franchement qui pourrait appeler son animal de compagnie « ma mignonne » .

**Argus Rusard **: Oh poil de carotte , va voir si j'y suis là ou je pense .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Des penchants Gay Mr. Weasley ?

**Minerva McGonnagall **:Vous êtes intéressé Albus ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Pourquoi pas ?

**Popoma Chourave** : .. * va se tirer un sort * .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Personne ne me connait, je suis si froid et marche sur cette route tout seul .Ce n'est la faute à personne si ce n'est la mienne, c'est le chemin que j'ai décidé d'emprunter . Froid comme la neige, je ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion .

**Bellatrix Lestrange , McNair , Alecto Carrow** et 36 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : C'est beau maîtrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre .

**Alecto Carrow **: C'est vous qui avez écrit cela .

**Lord Voldemort **: Non un rapteur Moldue plus doué que les autres mais que j 'éradiquerai quand même .

**Severus Snape **: Cela vous correspond bien my Lord , on dirait que ça a été écrit pour vous .

**Lord Voldemort **aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>aime **La Botanique **.

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Popoma Chourave , Hanna Habbot **aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>: Ok les amis , j'ai une annonce à vous faire , surtout pour vous les demoiselles . Venez dans la SSD , samedi vers 16H00 .

**Ginny Weasley , Hermione Granger , Harry Potter **et 198 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Milicent Bulstrode **: Oh non je n'y serais pas :`0

**Hermione Granger , Ron Weasley , Blaise Zabini **et 61 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois **: Ha bah dommage , je pense qu'on te le diras de toute façon .

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est-ce que je pense Dubois .

**Olivier Dubois **: Je pense que oui mais ça dépends de ce que tu penses . ;)

**Blaise Zabini **aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Si ce n'est pas ce que je pense , je t'envoie des ondes .

**Hermione Granger , Théodore Nott , Pansy Parkinson **et 10 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Luna Loovegood **: C'est important ?

**Olivier Dubois **: Je pense .

**Lavande Brown **: Je ne te raterai pas , je pourrais prendre des photos de toaaaaaaaaaa x3 .

**Olivier Dubois **: Non .

**Severus Snape , Hermione Granger , Minerva McGonnagall **et 76 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott : <strong>We are the Black eyed peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeas .

**Pansy Parkinson , Seamus Finnigan , Albus Dumbledore Citronné **et 192 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Comment ils sont trop bons .

**Harry Potter **: Digne des V.E.P , surtout Fergie .

**Seamus Finnigan **: Elle a un cu ….

**Blaise Zabini , Drgo Malefoy , Seamus Finnigan** et 129 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Mr . Finnigan .

**Seamus Finnigan **: Curieux pantalon héhé ^^' .

**Blaise Zabini** : J'approuve tout à fait , le genre de chose que l'on remarque au premier coup d'œil .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Ca gèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère la fougère .

**Hermione Granger **: Monsieur vous n'avez pas recommencé .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Non excusez moi Madame .

**Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Severus Snape , Drago Malefoy** et 203 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Attendez , je fais une capture d'écran .

**Filius Flitwick , Aurora Sinistra , Prof Bibine **et 134 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Bien jouer Minerva .

**Minerva McGonnagall **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: J'ai THE moyen de pression . * Danse de la joie * !

**Filius Flitwick **: ALBUS L'IMPUISSANT MOUHAHAHA !

**Popoma Chourave **: We are the champion my frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeends …

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>: Rusard en combinaison cuir genre Catwomen ça vous fait vomir hein .. Bah moi je l'ai vu ~.~ .

**Severus Snape , Drago Malefoy , Hanna Habbot **et 144 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: RIP , repose en paix .

**Neville Londubats **: J'ai peur , c'était horrible .

**Hanna Habbot** : Chut , Nevichou ça va passer on est là .

**Luna Loovegood** : Oui ne t 'en fais pas , il te hantera que quelques heures .

**Drago Malefoy** : Attends il y une chose que je ne comprends pas .. Comment t'as fait pour voir ça ?

**Neville Londubats** : J'étais allé voir le calamar géant pour un bain de minuit , je l'ai vu , j'ai su , j'ai mourru .

**Blaise Zabini **: Amen , et cætera …

**Argus Rusard **: … Je vais me sucider .

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Ron Weasley **et 88 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: On sort le champagne et on tue Miss Teigne !

**Neville Londubats , Denis Crivey , Minerva McGonnagall **et 176 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> : Vais aller monter une colonie de chauve souris dans les grottes reculées du pays de Peter Pan .

**Sibylle Trelawney **: Severus restez mon amÔurrrrrrrrr ! Je vous aime vivons notre amour au grand jour .

**Minerva McGonnagall **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Allons , allons Severus , vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi , elle vous aime !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: L'amour est enfant bohème qui n'as jamais jamais connu de lois , et si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'aime , et si je t'aime prends garde à toi .

**Severus Snape** : …

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Made in Citronné .

**Filius Flitwick **: Très joli le teeshirt .

**Severus Snape **: Oh fermez là l'enchanteur .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>: On ramène les œufs Samdi à 16H00 !

**Blaise Zabini , Forge et Gred Weasley , Grégory Goyle **et 199 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harr Potter **: Il va s'en prendre plein la gueule .

* * *

><p>Réponse pour Dumby au prochain chapitre , envoyé vos idées . Mais qu'Est-ce que veux dire Dubois , vos hypothèses ? Sinon vous trouvez le chanteur sans internet , je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! C'est mon idole je vous le dis . REWIEW PLEASOU !<p> 


	10. Hermione Granger est en couple

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

**NdA **: Spécial Quidditch , parce que je galère en ce moment ^^' Honnêtement il est pourri -' Je suis désolé .

**Merci aux Rewiews** ! Je m'efforce de vous répondre correctement :P

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Milicent Bulstrode <strong>aime **Chronique d'une bad student .**

**Lavande Brown , Parvati Patil , Hanna Habbot **aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Pourquoi le terme « bad » parce qu'à part avoir dépassé le couvre feu , il n'y a pas grand-chose de « bad » comme vous dites .

**Milicient Bulstrode** : Madame ,là vous détruisez mes rêves .

**Hermione Granger :** Tom ambition c'est d'être « bad » . Ca fait peur ça tout ça .

**Drago Malefoy , Luna Loovegood , Olivier Dubois **et 70 autres ami(e)s aiment ça . **Milicent Bulstrode** : Vous avez quelque chose contre moi ou quoi ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Oui en faite c'est ta tête tu vois , c'est physique , on ne t'aime pas . Viens avec moi sur un banc et explique moi pourquoi t'es moche .

**Harry Potter , Olivier Dubois , Ginny Weasley **et 132 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>aime **Je suis un caillou , un petit caillou, un petit callou . Je cherche un ami dans la poche de qui je ferai mon logis **.

**Luna Loovegood , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Filius Flitwick **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Filius Flitwick **: Mon pauvre ami , c'est Moldus vous perdront …

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Oh mais vous savez aussi longtemps que je vivrais , j'écouterai encore les Moldus dont Michel Sardou , il est vraiment incroyable .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: C'est bon , il n'y en plus pour longtemps .

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini , Dean Thomas **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: No comment .

* * *

><p><strong>Filius Flitwick <strong>: Cette après midi match SERPENTARD - GRYFFONDOR . Comme chaque année Serpentard va se faire battre .

**Harry Potter , Minerva McGonnagall , Ginny Weasley **et 234 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Tss … Je crois que vous serez désagréablement surpris voyez vous . Nous avons une nouvelle arme , plus puissante , plus performante. Vous n'y survivrez PAS !

**Filius Flitwick** : C'est ça , on vous croit .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Pff .. Vous achetez vos victoires , nous nos victoires ont une âme .

**Severus Snape **: Argument complément irrationnel . Avouez votre défaite en plus vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Héhé ..

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Des Tonnerres de Foudres . Merci au jeune Zabini .

**Severus Snape **: Shit ! Si je le trouve celui là , il va voir ce qu'il va voir .

**Percy Weasley **: 5ème constatation : Menaces envers des élèves , les professeurs se croient au dessus des lois .

**Severus Snape **: Weasley je vous conseille de DEGUERPIR avant que je m'énerve .

**Percy Weasley **: Oui monsieur …

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> : Vais me cacher . Aidez moi , heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp me !

**Ron Weasley , Forge et Gred Weasley , Pansy Parkinson **et 201 autres ami(e)s aiment ça **.**

**Drago Malefoy **: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Snape veut me tuer , Snape veut me tuer . Je vais mourir . Faut que je me cache , faut que je me caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaache .

**Severus Snape **: Cachez vous bien parce que si je vous trouve , si je vois un cheveu de vous , vous ne finirez pas cette année Mr .. Zabini …

**Drago Malefoy , Harry Potter , Vincent Crabbe **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je serai toi , je serai déjà partie au Liechtenstein .

**Hermione Granger , Marcus Flint , Théodore Nott **et 104 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley <strong>Hi everybody ! Pariez sur la victoire de Gryffondor vos chocogrenouilles , vos gallions , vos mornilles ou vos bavboules ! Nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard !

**Neville Londubats , Dean Thomas , Denis Crivey **et 132 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Seamus Finnigan **: Je parie que Serpentard va perdre . C'est certain même avec leur balais pour toilette ils n'ont pas le talent d'Harry .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Mais vous n'avez pas nos balais Héhé !

**Olivier Dubois **: Vos balais sont peut être plus rapides mais beaucoup moins maniables que l'éclair de feu . Harry a l'avantage de la vitesse ET de la maniabilité !

**Harry Potter **: GRYFFONDOR POWAA !

**Neville Londubats **: Ron Weasley is our King !

**Ron Weasley , Angelina Johnson , Katie Bell **et 104 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: C'est une passoire orange plutôt .

**Blaise Zabini , Marcus Flint , Grégory Goyle **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>aime **Weasley est notre roi , il laisse passer le souaffle .**

**Milicent Bulstrode , Marcus Flint , Drago Malefoy **et 71 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Et Malefoy est votre gars avec lui le vif s'en va .

**Filius Flitwick **: Définitivement trop forte pour vous Severus .

**Harry Potter , Minerva McGonnagall **aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Définitivement , elle trop maline pour vous .

**Minerva McGonnagall** aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Gryffondor GAGNE sans conteste .

**Severus Snape** : Et blablabla …. * Tire la langue *

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : Allons mon petit …

**Severus Snape **: -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>: Sera dans les tribunes pour voir le match . GRYFFONDOR GO GO GO !

**Lavande Brown , Hermione Granger , Pansy Parkinson** et 256 autres ami(e)s aiment ça

**Lavande Brown **: Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi :$ !

**Pansy Parkinson **: De moi !

**Hanna Habbot **: Non de moooooooooi !

**Katie Bell **: Non mooooooooooooi !

**Angelina Johnson **: Tu joues espèce de Troll !

**Susan Bones : **Moi ! Moi !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: STOP ! Il viendra avec moi un point c'est tout ! N'est-ce pas Mr . Dubois

**Albus Dumbledore Citronnée **: Pas avec moi Minerva . Je suis confu , terriblement confu . A quoi ça sert que je vienne si je n'ai pas ma belle directrice adjointe a côté de moi ?

**Minerva McGonnagall **: … Mr Dubois ?

**Olivier Dubois **: Désolé professeur , ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis déjà accompagné .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>aime **Les joueurs de Quidditch**

**Harry Potter , Hanna Habbot , Minerva McGonnagall **et 208autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Hé nous , les blagueurs , les farceurs rouquins , les purs Beaux Gosses ?.

**Luna Loovegood **: Vous vous n'êtes pas lui .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : .. Lui c'est qui ce lui ?

**Pansy Parkinson **: Olivier Dubois !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Ramener aussi des battes de Quidditch Samedi , on va lui refaire le portrait !

**Blaise Zabini , Neville Londubats , Albus Dumbledore Citronné **et 136 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Dean Thomas** : A mort le mannequin !

**Harry Potter , Ron Weasley , Forge et Gred Weasley **et 130 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort : <strong>Tous les crétins sont en train de regarder le match de Quidditch ! On va les assaillirent . Je prends Rogue avec moi .. Par derrière .

**Lucius Malefoy , Bellatrix Lestrange , Antonin Dolohov **et 11 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Lucius Malefoy **: Et vieux fou à la barbe ?

**Lord Voldemort **: J'ai entendu dire qu'en ce moment il était un impuissant . MOUHAHAHA moi je suis puissant pas lui !

**Severus Snape **: My Lord puis je me suicider ?

**Lord Voldemort **: Non tu es mon objet , je décide de tes choix .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: Je suis Satan l'impuissant . Rejoignez la force obscure , on a des cookies .

**Théodore Nott **aime ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Directeur ?

**Théodore** : Oui mon lapinou sucré ?

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est toi Théodore ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Non mon Dragouchounet , c'est Dumby l'impuissant , j'aime McGo et sa peau ridée !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Severus Snape , Popoma Chourave **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Qui est le créateur des patacitrouilles .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Heu … Je ne sais pas et vous .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Vous n'êtes pas Dumbledore * Doigt accusateur * . Il aurait répondu « Moi parce que je suis Dumbledore tout puissant »

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Crotte de Troll ! Je croyais que j'étais parfait .

**Percy Weasley **: 6ème constatation : Les comptes des Professeurs ne sont pas sécurisés , les élèves s'introduisent dedans et diffament les élèves .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley <strong>: Percy tu gâches tout là .

**Filius Flitwick , Harry Potter , Popoma Chourave **et 12 autres ami(e)s

aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **à **Ginny Weasley **: On te surveille t'inquiète !

**Ginny Weasley **: Mais vous inquiétez pas les garçons . Je ne fais rien .

**Dean Thomas** : Non , en plus elle commence tout juste à s'ouvrir à moi .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: De …. ?

**Dean Thomas** : Non , non .. Je sors .

**Severus Snape** : Il vaudrait mieux Mr . Thomas puisque vous avez semblé utilisé un lapsus .. Hum .. Révélateur .

**Harry Potter , Ron Weasley ; Hermione Granger **et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall <strong>: En direct du match de Quidditch .

**Neville Londubats , Luna Loovegood , Olivier Dubois **et 194 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Weasley arrête le souaffle de justesse .

**Seamus Finnigan , Hanna Habbot , Albus Dumbledore Citronné **et 88 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Fred et Georges Weasley envoient des cognards mais ils manquent Drago Malefoy de peu et ils se dirigent vers Severus Snape … MINCE RATE MAIS VISE MIEUX BON SANG !

**Olivier Dubois **: OLE !

**Minerva McGonnagall , Hermione Granger **aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Magnifique passe à Katie Bell , qui passe Ginny Weasley qui tire et .. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! 10- 00 pour les Gryffondor .

Les Serpentard à la contre attaque … Mais Fred ou Georges à non Fred .. Enfin peu importe , envoie un cognard bien placé dans leurs balais de chochottes . Le souaffle retombe dans les mains de Ginny Weasley qui tire … Non qui passe à Katie Bell qui tire et … BUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! 20 - 00 !

**Luna Loovegood** : Les Lions gagnent et Olivier commence à s'exciter sur sa chaise .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Oui Mr. Dubois doit se souvenir de ses succès d'antan !

**Severus Snape **: Ou ses échecs d'antan .

**Blase Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Milicent Bulstrode **et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Jaloux Severus ! Attendez Harry Potter plonge en piquet vers le sol il va s'écraser … ATTRAPE CE P****N DE VIF D'OR !

**Colin Crivey , Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Colin Crivey **et 51 autres ami(e)s,aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois** : IL L'A ! OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS GRYFFONDOR !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: YEAH ! HARRY POTTER L'AS ENCORE ATTRAPE ! DANS VOS DENTS SEVERUS !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Attraper le vif et regarder la tête de Malefoy se décomposer .**

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Ron Weasley , Neville Londubats **et 156 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Gnagnagna .. Pff

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Ca c'est le talent Mr . Malefoy .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Pour Harry , Hip-Hip …

**Gryffondor** : HOURRA !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est passé de « Célibataire » à « En couple »

**Blaise Zabini **aime ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: QUOI ! Tu rigoles là j'espère ?

**Hermione Granger **: Non pourquoi ? T'es en manque de vie sentimentale toi ?, **Théodore Nott , Blaise Zabini , olivier Dubois **et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Je préfère ça à vouloir essayer de sortir avec .. Tu sais qui .

**Drago Malefoy **: Pff .. Non je me demandais qui pourrait être assez fou pour sortir avec toi ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Je peux te dire que c'est une bombe son mec .

**Hermione Granger **aime ça .

**Hermione Granger** : C'est un euphémisme .

* * *

><p>Vous savez qui est le petit ami de Hermione ? Allez c'est facile ! Personne n'as trouvé mon chanteur préféré sniff D`: ! Désolé pour ce chapitre très médicore .<p> 


	11. Théodore Nott aime Je suis un Dieu

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

NdA : Dernier chapitre avant que je ne parte ^^ J'essayerai d'écrire pendant mes vacances . Ce que je vous propose en attendant , c'est que vous m'envoyiez un petit statut que je publierai dans mon prochain chapitre . Ca vous tente ?

Merci aux Rewiews !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>à **Harry Potter **: Voilà maintenant tu sais .

**Drago Malefoy , Harry Potter , Blaise Zabini** et 9 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Je suis heureux pour toi Hermione , au début j'étais un peu .. Rigide . concernant ce choix , mais bon vous êtes beaux .

**Hermione Granger **aime ça .

**Hermione Granger** : Merci Harry , maintenant il faut que j'aille voir Ron , il doit me faire un peu la gueule non ?

**Harry Potter **: Un peu beaucoup même .

**Blaise Zabini **: Hey , pas qu'un peu beau Potter .

**Harry Potter** : Mais vas y viens pourrir le statut :P . T'as que ça à faire ou quoi ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Je ne vis que pour ça .

**Hermione Granger** aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall <strong>: Qui c'est les meilleurs évident , les Gryffondor . Victoire écrasante contre les Serpentard .

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Filius Flitwick **et 142 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Vous avez peut être gagné cette bataille , mais pas la guerre .

**Drago Malefoy , Milicent Bulstrode , Vincent Crabbe** et 12 autres ami(e)s

aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Nous sommes les deux meilleurs équipes du championnats , alors excusez moi mais : QUI PEUT NOUS STOPPER !

**Filius Flitwick **: Et les Serdaigle ?

**Popoma Chourave **: Et Poustouffle ?

**Severus Snape** : Ce sont des blaireaux .

**Neville Londubats , Pansy Parkinson , Milicent Bulstrode **et 129 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Milicent Bulstrode<strong> : J'ai raté Dubois !

**Hermione Granger , Patma Patil , Hanna Habbot **et 234 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Et tu vas rater son annonce ! C'est pas cool .

**Pansy Parkinson , Forge et Gred Weasley , Ron Weasley **et 23 autres ami(e)s .

**Olivier Dubois **: Comme c'est triste .

**Severus Snape** : Le sarcasme et l'ironie vous vont mal , espèce de petit cornichon ignare .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Made in Snape .

**Severus Snape **: Tiens , ça faisait longtemps .

**Popoma Chourave **: Oh non , on comptait dans notre coin . 16 - 7 pour Albus .

**Severus Snape** : Saperlipopette , il faut que je me dépêche.

**Prof . Bibine** : Je ne vous le fais pas dire , graisseux .

**Severus Snape** : Vous avez quelque chose contre moi , vieille harpie ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : Bon , je crois qu'on a perdu Avery et Mulciber . Faut les remplacer , alors pourquoi pas par .. DR HOUSE .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **aime ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Qui est il Ô majesté .

**Severus Snape **: Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui my Lord .

**Lord Voldemort **:Le Dr .House est un brillant médiocomage moldue . Mais si on le ramène vers nous on peut créer une attaque bactériologique .

**Severus Snape **: Fabuleuse idée My Lord . Où doit on le trouver ?

**Lord Voldemort **: Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de Poudlard . Il faut que je t'ai sous la main si besoin . C'est Bella qui va s'en charger . Hum .. Il est en arménique je crois , faite attention , il a un canne énorme .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Bien maître , je pars de suite .

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey <strong>: Clichés de Dumbledore se baladant en string léopard . Je ne sais pas si je dois être choqué ou amusé.

**Minerva McGonnagall , Théodore Nott , Filius Flitwick **et 267 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Combien pour les clichés !

**Colin Crivey** : Rien si vous me mettez un O en métamorphose .

**Severus Snape** aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: ..

**Severus Snape **: Je prends et un O en potion .

**Colin Crivey **: Accepté ! Félicitation , je vous la donne au prochain cours .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Je m'appelle Potter , Harry Potter .**

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini , Denis Crivey **et 76 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: C'est un film moldue ça ?

**Pansy Parkinson **: En tout cas , ca flash .

**Hermione Granger **: Je m'appelle Bond . James Bond .

**Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Severus Snape , Albus Dumbledore Citronné**: Ridicule .

**Gréogy Goyle **: Tu t'appelles pas Granger ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Mais pourquoi j'ai cette idiot avec moi .

**Severus Snape **: Trop de James Bond , tue le Bond .

**Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan , Ginny Weasley **et 63 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats **: Louons la parole de Severus Snape …

**Severus Snape , Hermione Granger , Luna Loovegood **et 104 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Mon esclave , finalement vous servez peut être à quelque chose Londubats .

**Drgao Malefoy **: Lèche Botte .

**Blaise Zabini **: Pour tous ceux qui trouve que Londubats le cul de Snape et peut être d'autre chose ; aimer .

**Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Katie Bell **et 266 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Luna Loovegood **: Tu descends dans mon estime là , Neville .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley <strong>: Mes premières constatations montrent que WizzardBook est et a un effet néfaste sur les relations sociales des sorciers . Par conséquent , je vais soumettre un décret pour interdire ce site .

**Percy Weasley **aime ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Mon petit Percy , je serais vous j'irais voir chez les goules . Ce site n'as en aucun cas des effets néfastes , il permet le rapprochement des maisons , le contact avec les anciens élèves , et de voir ce que les étudiants font ou vont faire . Alors maintenant vous allez me laisser tomber ce petit masque de crétin arrogant et vous aller vous amusez , A-M-U-S-E-Z ! Compris .

**Severus Snape **aime ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Casssssssssé !

**Severus Snape **: +1 pour Minerva . Vous n'êtes qu'une carotte ambulante et arrogante .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : ….

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Je note , Made in Snape .

**Severus Snape** : Haha . Dans votre barbe !

**Ginny Weasley , Harry Potter , Milicent Bulstrode **et 55 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **Je ne me prends pas pour un Dieu , j'en suis un .**

**Blaise Zabini , Forge et Gred Weasley , Hermione Granger **et 112 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Si toi tu es un Dieu moi je suis le … N-I-R-V-A-N-A !

**Pansy Parkinson **: D'accord avec Blaise mais bon t'es comme même plus que potable .

**Théodore Nott **: Fais gaffe Zabini , je vais venir te hacker tu vas sortir des trucs .. Héhé … * se frotte les mains *

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley <strong>: Bientôt les roux domineront le monde .

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Percy Weasley , Ron Weasley** et 1 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Percy Weasley **: Hé oui , nous avons le meilleur taux de fertilité du pays non ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: OU alors vos parents sont très sportifs … A choisir **Forge et Gred Weasley **: Sport que vous pratiquez très peu , nous présumons non ?

**Ginny Weasley **: Dans votre barbe … Monsieur . Nos parents sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : … Ha j'en conçois fort bien .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>: Malgré les emmerdes je m'aime .

**Blaise Zabini , Severus Snape , Seamus Finnigan **et 143 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Nous aussi on s'aime ne t'inquiète pas t'es pas le seul .

**Blaise Zabini **: T'as bien raison , tu sais que j'ai un album « Moi » avec 164 photos ^^ .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Le narcissisme tout en puissance .

**Ginny Weasley :** C'est pas du narcissisme , c'est de l'obsession . Il ne serait pas gay lui ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Haha , la rouquine marque un point là .

**Blaise Zabini **: Ouais bah en attendant si je changeais de mec comme de tampons je ne parlerais pas .

**Ginny Weasley : **… !

**Drago Malefoy **: Cassé . Enfin bref , nous sommes des narcissiques et on vous conseille d'aller vous faire mettre par Severus Snape .

**Pansy Parkinson , Harry Potter , Katie Bell **et 234 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson <strong>aime **Non tu n'es pas une mannequin . T'as copine a juste un appareil photo .**

**Vincent Crabbe , Angelina Johnson , Milicent Bulstrode **et 75 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Si seulement certains et certaines pouvaient d'écouter .

**Hermione Granger** : C'est clair parce que faut voit . Ils y en a qui s'aiment sur leurs photos .

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est sur que quand on a un tête de castor , ça peut pas se la jouer..

**Severus Snape , Marcus Flint , Grégory Goyle **aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall <strong>: Parfois j'ai l'impression de revenir à l'âge de pierre : « Femme nettoie , femme fait la cuisine , femme pond un œuf … »

**Milicent Bulstrode , Hermione Granger, Popoma Chourave **et 139 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Popoma Chourave **: Tout à fait . Nous sommes revenus au temps préhistorique . Le sexiste est tellement présent dans notre société .

**Hermione Granger **: Girl Powaa !

**Katie Bell , Angelina Johnson , Hanna Habbot **et 102 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Allons mesdames , c'est tout à fait faux . Nous pouvons très bien nous dérouiller sans vous .

**Filius Flitwick , Drago Malefoy , Vincent Crabbe **et 102 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Exact .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Dois je vous rappeler qui fais votre linge .. Hum Mme Pomfresh non ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Ok . Je n'ai absolument rien dis .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>: Les aspics c'est vraiment galère .

**Blaise Zabini , Ron Weasley , Neville Londubats** et 341 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley **: Et là , on aime avoir Hermione Granger comme amie !

**Harry Potter , Pansy Parkinson , Dean Thomas **et 103 autres ami(e)s aiment ça . **Seamus Finnigan **: Bande de chanceux ! Vous allez faire comment ?

**Harry Potter **: Les jumeaux ont réussis à modifier des téléphones portables et nous en ont refilés trois . Reste plus qu'à convaincre Hermione quoi .

**Luna Loovegood **: Bonne chance alors parce que c'est pratiquement impossible .

**Théodore Nott , Olivier Dubois, Forge et Gred Weasley** et 181 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois** : Ils y croient . C'est des utopiques en puissance !

**Ginny Weasley , Lavande Brown, Hanna Habbot **et 64 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hanna Habbot **: Si vous réussissez à la convaincre , je crois que je danse des claquettes sur la table de la grande salle .

**Drago Malefoy **: Epargne nous ce spectacle , tu vas me brûler les yeux .

**Vincent Crabbe , Grégory Goyle , Marcus Flint **et 3 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Dean Thomas : **Malefoy la ferme .

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>aime **Parce que vous le valez bien **.

**Olivier Dubois , Patma Patil , Lavande Brown **e 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Parce qu'on défoncé Dubois .

**Harry Potter , Théodore Nott , Ron Weasley **et 59 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Théodore Nott **: Haha , on l'a bien défoncé n'empêche . Du coup il nous a pas dit ce qu'il voulait nous dire .

**Ron Weasley** : Pire que ça . Les œufs ça a été le sommet .

**Drago Malefoy **: Dommage que l'on est pas pris les battes de Quidditch , il aurait plus cet tête de tombeur .

**Harry Potter , Seamus Finnigan , Neville Londubats **et 99 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois **: Merci les gars , ça me fais plaisir franchement ..

**Oliver Dubois **aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Tais toi petit cornichon , écoute ton maître .

**Drago Malefoy , Denis Crivey , Severus Snape **et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>Ron Weasley n'est qu'un pur idiot !

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Ginny Weasley , Blaise Zabini **et 92 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley **:Il t'as renié de son cercle d'amis , craché dessus , balancé de la nourriture , balancé Dobby à la gueule ou plus grave ?

**Harry Potter , Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Parvati Patil **et 41 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Attendez pourquoi Dobby est dans l'histoire ?

**Harry Potter **: Tu n'es pas non pus dedans , mais on te diras que je lui ai rendu sa liberté , sous le nez et la barbe inexistante de ta blondasse de papa .

**Hermione Granger , Neville Londubats , Luna Loovegood** et 204 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Oh non ça va encore , il m'as juste postillonné dessus pendant au moins 1 heure avant de s'en allé . Ca aurait pu être pire .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>: En ce moment on m'emploie dans des métaphores très imagées . Je dois m'en inquiéter ou pas ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Filius Flitwick , Prof. Bibine **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Filius Flitwick **: C'est parce que vous faites mois peur , vous êtes plus accessible parce que vous avez WizzardBook .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Ou vous êtes de moins en moins bête ^^ .

**Severus Snape **: Vous savez que j'ai une photo de vous en string léopard .

**Parvati Patil **,**Luna Loovegood , Colin Crivey **et 104 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Haaaa le chantage . Je sors tralalalala …

**Harry Potter , Drago Malefoy , Minerva McGonnagall **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Ne vous inquiétez pas , vous avez toujours une tête de chauve souris coincée .

**Dean Thomas , Ginny Weasley , Michael Corner **et 46 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Vielle chouette .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Vieux hibou aigri

**Severus Snape **: Espèce de vieux truc ridé !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Espèce de cochon graisseux .

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Neville Londubats **et 121 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>aime **Vielle chouette .- Vieux hibou aigri - Espèce de vieux truc ridé ! - Espèce de cochon graisseux **.

**Hermione Granger , Hanna Habbot , Katie Bell **et 178 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Denis Crivey **: Ils sont trop fort ces deux là !

**Hermione Granger **: Et encore , tu n'es qu'en deuxième année , t'as rien vu . Là ce que tu vois , c'est un passe temps pour eux . Ils sont tout simplement .. Phénoménaux .

**Minerva McGonnagall , Severus Snape **aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est en couple avec **Théodore Nott **.

**Harry Potter , Blaise Zabini , Olivier Dubois** et 231 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois **: C'est vraiment dommage que tu m'ai dit non la Miss .

**Hermione Granger **: Je sortais déjà avec .. Désolé .

**Blaise Zabini **: De toute elle l'aurait pas été , je serais son petit ami !

**Hermione Granger **: Ha t'es mignon Zabini .

**Harry Potter **: Beaucoup de bonheur .

**Drago Malefoy **: Quoi .. Tu , tu ...

**Blaise Zabini **: Tu , il , nous , vous , ils . Autre chose ?

**Drago Malefoy **: Tu SORS AVEC GRANGER ! Non c'est pas possible , je suis dans un rêve , je rêve .. Je vais aller dormir et quand je me réveillerai , tout sera redevenu normal .

**Harry Potter **: Il y en a un autre qui t'aime non ?

**Hermione Granger **: C'est de l'amour , c'est de l'envie .

**Harry Potter** : Tout une nuance .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley <strong>: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE ROCK'N'ROOL !

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Ginny Weasley , Minerva McGonnagall **et 123 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Enfin il s'est lâché le petit crétin !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Et comment , il est venu dans la salle commune pour nous faire une surprise avec 20 bouteilles de Whisky pur feu .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Disons que je n'ai rien vu .

**Ginny Weasley** : Oui Hum … enfin je continue à leurs places . Enfin bref , Percy ne tient pas l'alcool mais il nous à dit « On va voir si la vieille ridée continuera à dire que je suis un coincé après ça » . Alors il s'en est descendu 3 l'une après l'autre et bah il s'est déshabillé et à commencer à chanter « I love Rock'n'roll » sur la table .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Par Merlin !

**Seaus Finnigan** : Oh Yeah babe . Et là il est en slip en train de danser un moonwalk .

**Severus Snape **: Pour un coincé il fait fort le rouquin .

**Harry Potter **: Je ne vous le fais pas dire .

* * *

><p>Voila le dernier chapitre ; Je reviens le 3 septembre avec pleins de chapitres ( enfin je vais essayer ) . Sinon vous vous attendiez pas à Théo hein ! Hommage à Snapou Black héhé ^^ Bon je suis aussi contente parce que j'ai 996 lecteurs hier , mon nouveau record . Je fais la danse de la joie là . J'espère que quand je rentrerais se seras toujours comme ça ( espoir quand tu nous tiens ) . Je pourrais toujours parler par message de mon portable donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos stauts . Aller bisous et bonne vacances les loulous !<p> 


	12. Cornélius Fudge aime Ministre

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

NdA : Hi everybody , I'm come back ! Vos vacances étaient bien ? Perso moi j'ai adoré et revoilà les cours -.-' !

Mon rythme de publication passera donc de 1 chapitre par semaine , j'hésite entre le samedi et le mercredi , je verrai . Mes chapitres seront considérablement plus petit , j'en suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement( mon emploi du temps est chargé et je n'ai du temps que le Dimanche mais pas de bol , je ne suis pas sur mon ordi ) . Il feront approximativement 3-4 pages .

Bon sinon en 3 semaines j'ai écris 2 chapitres , je suis trop forte n'est-ce pas ? C'est fou comme la flemme gagne du terrain chez moi . Merci à toutes vos rewiews et je vais vous répondre très prochainement . So …

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott : <strong>Avoir une petite amie , c'est classe ….

**Drago Malefoy , Ron Weasley , Seamus Finnigan** et 20 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Attends , tu trouves que je suis avec toi parce que c'est cool . En gros je suis ton objet c'est ça . -.-

**Théodore Nott **:… Bien sur que non Hermine Chérie .

**Ron Weasley **aime ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Quel irrespect envers la gente féminine ; Bande de galopins !

**Hermione Granger , Hanna Habbot , Ginny Weasley **et 149 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Merci les jumeaux . Vous êtes des loveurs à deux citrouilles mais bon .

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>: La solitude me pèse quelques fois . J'aimerais trouver l'idéal .

**Milicent Bulstrode , Pansy Parkinson , Denis Crivey **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Haha , si Dubois devient fleur bleu , McGo et Dumbledore font des bébés Pokémons quoi !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Rassurez vous ça n'est pas encore arrivé et ça ne se produira jamais .

**Hermione Granger** aime ça .

**Severus Snape **: J'approuve totalement , ce serait le cauchemar ! Imaginez des bébés de vous et de lui … On irait droit à la catastrophe , à 5 ans ils sauront déjà transformer un bureau en dragon et ce serait un mélange de rides et un longue barbe . Par Merlin épargnez nous cette horrible destinée .

**Harry Potter , Drago Malefoy , Blaise Zabini **et 178 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Sibylle Trelawney <strong>: J'ai vu des choses … MINERVA VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR !

**Aurora Sinistra , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Filius Flitwick **et 102 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: J'en serai fort déçu ..

**Severus Snape **: Laisser parler les grandes personnes entre elle .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Filius Flitwick , Prof. Vector **et 9 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Retourner vous shooter avec vos élixirs bas gammes .

**Popoma Chourave , Prof. Vector , Aurora Sinistra **et 11 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Filius Flitwick **: Ouuuuh .. Minerva qu'est-ce que c'est à côté de nous ?

**Popoma Chourave **: Sibylle regardé donc .

**Sibylle Trelawney** : C'est … LE SINISTROS !

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Joli ce petit chien noir . C'est un « cadeau » de Severus non ?

**Hermione Granger , Severus Snape , Harry Potter **et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape** : Tout à fait . Elle s'est évanouie je crois , qui veut aller la balancer dans le lac noir ?

**Minerva McGonnagall , Prof. Bibine , Popoma Chourave **et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Filius Flitwick **: + 2000 !

**Severus Snape **: Made in Snape quoi .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley <strong>: A une gueule de bois horrible , ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il a fait .

**Ginny Weasley , Forge et Gred Weasley , Ron Weasley **et 223 autres ami(e)s .

**Katie Bell **: Pourtant tu en as fais des choses mon petit Percy !

**Dean Thomas** : Oh oui et tout ça n'était pas très catholique , je te l'assure …

**Seamus Finnigan , Colin Crivey , Patma Patil **et 61 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : Qui a des photos ?

**Ron Weasley **: Colin où es tu ?

**Katie Bell , Denis Crivey , Roger Davis **et 100 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>à **Théodore Nott **: On se retrouve dans le parc ?

**Théodore Nott** : Ok , mais évite de ramener Blaise d'accord .

**Hermione Granger** : Ouais je vais essayer , mais je ne te promets rien du tout , il est un peu collant …

**Théodore Nott** : Pff , je te jure que s'il vient, je lui casse la gueule .

**Hermione Granger **: Sachant qu'il a une tête de plus que toi et qu'il est beaucoup plus baraqué , j'émets des doutes .

**Blaise Zabini , Drago Malefoy , Ginny Weasley **et 5 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Théodore Nott** : … Merci du soutien ma chérie .

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix Lestrange <strong>à **Lord Voldemort** : Désolé maître mais ce Docteur ne nous a pas suivi . Il m'a menacé avec sa canne et j'ai du battre en retrait parce qu'il évitait tous mes sorts . Il est diablement rusé ..

**Lord Voldemort **: Bella , j'hésite grandement entre l'avada ou le doloris ? Des préférences ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: …

**Severus Snape **: Un Avada ! Souffre sale brunasse .

**Lord Voldemort , Alecto Carrow , Rabastan Lestrange **aiment ça .

**Lord Voldemort **:Merci Severus .

**Severus Snape **: De rien My Lord .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Espèce de fiente de hibou . Traitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Sibylle Trelawney <strong>: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne m'aime pas . J'ai des bonnes manières , je m'habille correctement .. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Un macaque aurait plus de manière que vous ma chère .

**Aurora Sinistra , Popoma Chourave , Severus Snape **et 43 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Severus Snape** : J'approuve tout à fait les dires de Minerva .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Merci Severus , mais qui n'approuve pas ?

**Severus Snape** **, Minerva McGonnagall , Prof. Bibine **et 32 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Filius Flitwick **: Vous avez de drôle de manière de vous habillez .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Il ne faut pas regardez l'emballage du bonbon au citron , l'intérieur peut être exquis à sucer .

**Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , Percy Weasley **et 29 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Popoma Chourave **: Hum , Albus des fois on se demande si vous faites exprès de faire tans de sous entendus ….

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Quel sous entendu ?

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna Habbot <strong>aime **Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais disons que si les strangulots t'emportaient au fond du lac , je continuerai à nager .**

**Colin Crivey , Cho Chang , Milicent Bulstrode **et 121 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson <strong>: Aimer ce statut : exterminons toutes les groupies de Malefoy, Dubois et Potter !

**Patma Patil , Lavande Brown , Olivier Dubois **et 231 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley **: J'avouerai que c'était assez drôle de voir Bulstrode débouler dans la grande salle en criant : « Jet''aimequandmême » . A mourir de rire même .

**Olivier Dubois **: Je suis assez content de ne pas avoir été là . C'est pire qu'une sangsue celle là .

**Lavande Brown , Patma Patil , Colin Crivey **et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Personnellement j'ai adoré la tête de Malefoy qui s'est décomposée sous nos yeux . Un peu plus et il courrait sous les robes de Snape .

**Drago Malefoy **: Si seulement j'avais pu …

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>aime **Harry Potter n'est pas crédible ; Qui a des amis rouquins ?**

**Drago Malefoy , Théodore Nott , Severus Snape **et 31 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .** Harry Potter **: Tants de sollicitude de ta part me touche Dragouchounet ….

**Drago Malefoy **: Potty Petit va te faire par un sumo !

* * *

><p><strong>Dolorès Ombrage <strong>est maintenant inscrite sur **WizzardBook** .

**Dolorès Ombrage **est maintenant ami(e)s avec **Cornélius Fudge , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Minerva McGonnagall** et 35 autres ami(e)s .

**Dolorès Ombrage **aime ça .

**Cornélius Fudge **à **Dolorès Ombrage **: Vous vous êtes enfin décidée à venir , ce site est très ingénieux . ( C'est un moyen d'espionner promptement ses adversaires comme la madeleine à barbe ) .

**Cornélius Fudge , Dolorès Ombrage **aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Oh oooooooooooooui Mr. Le Ministre .

**Cornélius Fudge **: Héhé .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: J'ai envie de tuer des crapauds soudainement , pas vous ?

**Popoma Chourave , Severus Snape , Filius Flitwick **t 82 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: J'en meurs d'envie . C'est Rusard qui ne va pas être content ! Il risque d'essayer de nous fouetter . -.-

**Minerva McGonnagall , Prof. Bibine , Forge et Gred Weasley **et 45 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Voyons , voyons je suis sûr qu'au fond cette femme a un bon cœur ..

**Filius Flitwick **: Ne jouez pas les hypocrites au grand cœur Albus . Elle vous a fait virer .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné** : D'accord , d'accord , si je pouvais j'irais lui enfoncer ma baguette dans ses narines et enverrait un bon sort dans son cerveau de petite effrontée !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Pourquoi faut il toujours que vous utilisiez un langage si peu commun …

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Ginny Weasley **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Argus Rusard **: C'est la plus belle et loyale femme que je n'ai jamais vu : je vous interdis de l'insulter !

**Popoma Chourave **: Qui se ressemble s'assemble non ?

**Drago Malefoy , Théodore Nott , Prof . Bibine **et 182 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Ma vie , mon œuvre , je suis tout puissant !

**Severus Snape , Antonin Dolohov , Alecto Carrow **et 10 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Antonin Dolohov **: C'est sur que le glucosé est un impuissant lui …

**Lucius Malefoy , Rabastan Lestrange , Narcissa Malefoy **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Bellatrix Lestrange **: Tout le monde est plus puissant que lui .

**Severus Snape **; Allons Bella ne te vante pas . Le vieux fou pourrait te battre d'une main toute en suçotant un sucacide . Seul notre Lord peut le battre .

**Lord Voldemort **: Merci d'avoir rectifié le tir Severus .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>: Toi et moi , c'est presque ça , c'est tellement déjà . Nous serons ce que l'on ose …

**Hermione Granger , Lavande Brown , Pansy Parkinson **et 102 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: You and I , close together …Elisa Tovati non ?

**Neville Londubats **: Yep .

**Seamus Finnigan **: Une reprise de Save Tonight , enfin je trouve …

**Hermione Granger **: Je trouve que les tons sont vraiment différents !²

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley <strong>: I will survive .

**Forge e Gred Weasley , Angelina Johnson , Pénélope Deauclaire **et 65 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley **: Dommage ..

**Pénélope Deauclaire **: Percy j'ai envie de dire : ENFIN . Tu l'as eu cette crise d'adolescence , un peu tardive mais tout de même … TU L'AS !

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Harry Potter , Blaise Zabini **et 109 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley **: C'est papa qui va être content !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Dis moi , à quoi sert exactement … un canard en plastique .**

**Ron Weasley , Ginny Weasley , Percy Weasley **et 16 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: De what ?

**Harry Potter **: Un truc qu'un blond gominé ne peut pas comprendre !

* * *

><p>² : Je n'y connais rien en musique ; C'est du Oneagain ça ^^' .<p> 


	13. Dolorès Ombrage : Fudge au pouvoir !

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

NdA : Bon , mon deuxième chapitre que j'ai écris en vacances . Après , bah je vais écrire au feeling , je m'excuse d'avance pour mes retard :$ ! Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de celui ci .

Merci , j'ai dépassé les lOO rewiews , donc chapitre en avance mes amours . :D

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>: C'est boooooooooooooon les vacances !

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Dean Thomas** et 206 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: C'est clair . Pas de profs , pas besoin de se réveiller à 7heures le matin , pas de devoirs , pas la tête de Snape et son gros nez crochu , le BONHEUR QUOI !

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Neville Londubats , Blaise Zabini **et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley **: Le seul regret c'est qu'on ne se voit plus .

**Ron Weasley **aime ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Petite sœur t'as abandonné Dean ?

**Percy Weasley , Denis Crivey , Ginny Weasley **et 9 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Ouais , nous avions des différents .

**Ron Weasley **: C'était même pire , on vous entendait de nos dortoirs . Le cauchemar.

**Hermione Granger , Seamus Finnigan , Neville Londubats **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: Je suis un génie et comme tous les génies , je suis un incompris .

**Filius Flitwick , Aurora Sinistra , Dolorès Ombrage **et 17 autres ami(e)s aiment ça **Filius Flitwick **: Ha ça pour être un incompris , vous en êtes un !

**Minerva McGonnagall **: J'approuve tout à fait les dires de Filius .

**Hermione Granger** aime ça .

**Severus Snape **: De même ! Un génie certes mais un fou furieux drogué aux chocogrenouilles aussi .

**Ron Weasley , Drago Malefoy , Prof . Vector **et 43 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> : Avoir un manoir de 200 chambres et être enfant unique !

**Ron Weasley , Blaise Zabini , Forge et Gred Weasley **et 209 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Bande de petits strangulots pourris .

**Blaise Zabini **: Je compatis tout à fait . Vive les enfants uniques -'.

**Grégory Goyle , Pansy Parkinson , Marcus Flint **et 33 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley **: C'est con ça ! Mais faut positiver dans la vie . Mais bon , personnellement je trouve que les enfants uniques , c'est des débris .

**Ginny Weasley , Denis Crivey , Hanna Habbot **et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée ; N'est-ce pas les Weasley ..

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Les Weasley t'emmerdent je pense mais réfléchis Parkinson , toi tu seras jamais mal accompagnée parce que tu seras toujours seule .

**Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , Astoria Greengrass **et 65 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Paf dans la gueule !

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Loovegood <strong>: J'ai vu une navette spatiale , c'était extraordinaire et .. Magique .

**Neville Londubats , Luna Loovegood **aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats **: Luna , c'était un pigeon obèse .

**Dean Thomas** : … MDR !

**Seamus Finnigan : **… PDTR !

**Harry Potter** : LOL !

**Drago Malefoy **: Non sans déconner , elle a confondu les deux ? Elle est pire que ce que l'on pensait .

**Théodore Nott , Lavande Brown , Parvati Patil** et 106 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley **: Vous trouvez ça marrant vous ?

**Angelina Johnson , Minerva McGonnagall , Hanna Habbot **et 123 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Romilda Vane **: Tu viens de casser leurs chaînes là RonRon .

**Dean Thomas **: Nous n'avons clairement pas le même humour !

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>à **Blaise Zabini **: Espèce de Fils de .. Ta maman !

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Espèce de fils à papa . Sérieux c'est quoi cet insulte de bas étage ?

**Théodore Nott** : A parce que t'es pas le fils de ta maman ? T'es le fils d'une vache alors ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Comment t'as répartie est pourrie quoi !

**Hermione Granger **: Ce n'est pas parce que Blaise m'as dit que tu faisais l'étoile de mer au lit qu'il faut t'énerver .

**Drago Malefoy , Ron Weasley , Olivier Dubois **et 99 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Milicent Bulstrode **: C'était bien bas Théodore comme l'as dit Blaise .

**Théodore Nott** : … C'est complètement faux . Blaise je vais te déchirer . Milicent va voir dubois suis j'y suis .

**Blaise Zabini **: C'est ça , et Rogue dans en tutu rose .

**Ginny Weasley , Roger Davies , Katie Bell **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Patma Patil <strong>aime **Balancer du Vanish sur quelqu'un et crier : VANISH et les taches s'évanouissent .**

**Parvati Patil , Lavande Brown , Hermione Granger **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall : **Sibylle où êtes-vous ?

**Aurora Sinistra , Filius Flitwick , Albus Dumbledore Citronné **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Dolorès Ombrage <strong>: Il y a des filles moches qui se croient belles , d'autres belles qui se croient moches et puis il y a moi qui assume ma beauté de déesse .

**Dolorès Ombrage , Cornélius Fudge **aiment ça .

**Severus Snape **: Beauté de mes fesses ouais , vous êtes aussi belle qu'une bande de babouins roses !

**Argus Rusard **:Taisez-vous ! N' écouter pas cet ignare baveux . Vous êtes la plus belle des déesses que je n'ai jamais vu . Quand je vous vois , je vois la vie en rose …

**Severus Snape **: L'ignare vous fout son poing dans votre mocheté de face de cracmol !

**Dolorès Ombrage **: Severus pourquoi tant de haine ? Argus vous êtes bien mignon mais .. Enfin Severus si nous nous parlions en privée je suis sure que nous nous comprendrons mieux .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Vous avez décidément du succès .

**Severus Snape **: Malheureusement …

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>: Entre le Lord Noir ou le Lord Blanc je ne sais plus lequel est le plus fou … !

**Lord Voldemort , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Drago Malefoy **et 102autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Moi bien sûr !

**Lord Voldemort **: N'importe quoi c'est moi espèce de vieux débris . Tu as fais ton temps Dumby .

**Bellatrix Lestrange , Lucius Malefoy , Alecto Carrow **et 9 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Dumbledore est vraiment plus citronné que vous ! C'est sûr et certain ! Je ne pense pas que vous iriez danser sur un table ou faire des choses de ce genre .

**Popoma Chourave , Filius Flitwick , Aurora Sinistra **et 15 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Antonin Dolohov **: Fermez la vieille ridée , c'est notre Seigneur des Ténèbres le mieux . Bande de lèche cul ! A part faire un striptease il n'a rien fait d'exceptionnel !

**Popoma Chourave **: Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Bande de soumis ! Quel striptease ?

**Sibylle Trelawney** , **Aurora Sinistra , Popoma Chourave **et 19 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Passons Popoma ..

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>: Yöùgäâhtâägâäàäâh . Wesh bb . Pendons-les !

**Minerva McGonnagall , Ron Weasley , Neville Londubats **et 222 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>aime **Le jour où je comprendrais la potion , je m'inquiéterai sur ma santé mentale .**

**Harry Potter , Ron Weasley , Justin Flinch-Fletchey **et 149 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Sibylle Trelawney <strong>: Nom d'un poulpe aquaphobe , mon troisième œil m'a indiqué que je devais me marier avec Dumbledore .

**Minerva McGonnagall , Severus Snape , Filius Flitwick **et 163 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Heu .. Puis je savoir ce que vous avez vu ?

**Sibylle Trelawney **; Un paquet de bonbon au citron dans mon tiroir de sous vêtements mon Aaaaaaaaaaaaaalbus ! C'est un signe des plus révélateur !

**Minerva McGonnagall , Severus Snape , Filius Flitwick **et 21 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Filius Flitwick **: Héhé ..

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Douce vengeance … Que tu es booooooooooooone !

**Aurora Sinistra** **, Prof. Vector , Prof. Bibine **et 32 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Sibylle Trelawney **: Gné ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>: Je suis malade complètement malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade !

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Enfin tu l'avoues mon petit Tom .

**Lord Voldemort **: Je n'avoue rien , je m'impose !

**Bellatrix Lestrange , Lucius Malefoy , McNair **et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall <strong>: Les Gryffondor sont les maîtres suprême de Poudlard .

**Hermione Granger , Forge et Gred Weasley , Colin Crivey **et 62 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Vous êtes notre Horace Slughorn et nous sommes votre Lily Evans . Nous atteindrons les sommets !

**Harry Potter **: N'employez pas ma mère dans vos métamorphoses imaginées . A part ça , je suis complètement d'accord .

**Ron Weasley **: Et nous allons écraser les babouins avec leurs banderoles vertes qui ressemblent à du vomis pas frais .

**Hanna Habbot , Roger Davies , Cho Chang **et 178 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Reformulation , vous êtes notre Dumbledore et nous sommes vos Harry Potter .

**Neville Londubats , Colin Crivey , Olivier Dubois **et 212 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Tout compte fait , je préférais la première .

* * *

><p><strong>Cho Chang <strong>: Des fois je me demande : mais qu'est-ce que faisait le premier inscrit sur WizzardBook ?

**Marcus Flint , Pansy Parkinson , Olivier Dubois **et 201 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley **: Une question existentielle , je pense que tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point là .

**Olivier Dubois **: Ginny Jolie , il ne faut pas s'emporter ainsi . Si Cho est mentalement retardée , il ne faut pas s'en bousiller la santé .

**Ginny Weasley **aime ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Olivier arrête de faire ton loveur là .

**Drago Malefoy **: Je le déteste ce gars . T'as pas compris la leçon ou tu veux te faire tabasser pas les frères Weasley ?

**Harry Potter **: Et Potter !

**Hermione Granger , Ginny Weasley **aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois **: Je suis en mal d'amour . Hermioooooooooooooooooone … Revient moi vite ..

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>est passé de « **en couple **» à « **c'est compliqué **».

**Olivier Dubois , Blaise Zabini , Ginny Weasley **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Il se passe quoi avec ta chérie là ?

**Théodore Nott **: Elle est trop courtisée -' .

**Hermione Granger **: Je ne suis pas trop courtisée , tu ES trop jaloux . Franchement quel petit ami balancerait un coup de poing à un premier année pour m'avoir demandé de me passer la sauce à table ?

**Ron Weasley , Blaise Zabini , Patma Patil **et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Complètement décérébré celui là .

**Harry Potter , Olivier Dubois , Severus Snape **et 114 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Dolorès Ombrage <strong>aime **Bonjour je suis une connasse !**

**Minerva McGonnagall , Sibylle Trelawney , Severus Snape **et 202 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Cornélius Fudge **: Allons , Dolorès , vous êtes bien plus que ça …

**Sibylle Trelawney **: Une pétasse peut être ?

**Filius Flitwick , Forge et Gred Weasley , Harry Potter **et 167 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Dolorès Ombrage **: Vous * doigt accusateur * . Je vous ferai expulser si j'étais encore Grande inquisitrice .

**Sibylle Trelawney **: Je crois que j'entends notre cher centaure se balader dans les couloirs …

**Minerva McGonnagall , Harry Potter , Filius Flitwick **et 49 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Cornélius Fudge **: … Dolorès sortez d'en dessous de ce bureau !

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>aime **Il y a 7 merveilles du monde et moi je suis la 8eme ! **

**Blaise Zabini , Lavande Brown , Milicent Bulstrode** et 6 autres ami(e)s .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats <strong>: La vie des garçons de nos jours se résument à lire des magazines pleins de garçons et à parler de leurs prochaines formations d'aurors .

**Drago Malefoy **: Allons , ne me dis pas que petit Neville n'as jamais lu un magazine avec pleins de filles ?

**Pansy Parkinson , Marcus Flint **aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats **: Non jamais .

**Blaise Zabini **: Pleins de garçons alors ?

**Drago Malefoy , Pansy Parkinson , Milicent Bulstrode **et 1 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats **: Oui , justement !

**Hermione Granger , Luna Loovegood , Astoria Greengrass **et 18 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: …

**Ron Weasley **: :O !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: .. Londubats tu nous choques …

**Neville Londubats **: Des joueurs de Quidditch !

**Olivier Dubois , Katie Bell , Marcus Flint **et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Luna Loovegood **: L'espace d'un instant , j'ai eu peur .

* * *

><p>Verdict ? (:<p> 


	14. Voldemort aime Avada Kedavra

**Disclame****r** : Rien n'est à moi sauf WizzardBook ( le nom bien sûr ^^' )

NdA : Chapitre tout frais , tout nouveau . J'espère qu'il vous plaira , je l'ai écris en vacances , avec le soleil , la plage , la mer donc il est un peu suspect . A partir de celui là bas j'essayerai d'être régulière mais ...

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley : <strong>Nous sommes les sorciers facétieux ,

Vous êtes des crapauds baveux .

Quand nous entrons en scène ,

C'est le monde entier qui s'oppresse .

Les Serpentard sont des minables .

Les Gryffondor sont imbattables .

Les Jumeaux Weasley sont les rois ,

Quand ils passent tout le monde les voit !

**Ginny Weasley , Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan** et 126 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Seamus Finnigan **: GLOIRE AU WEALEY !

**Ginny Weasley , Ron Weasley , Percy Weasley **et 3 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Aller vous faire par un sumo !

**Drago Malefoy , Pansy Parkinson , Théodore Nott **et 94 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: C'est mon expression , mais enfin bref j'approuve .

**Théodore Nott **: A bats les Gryffondor !

**Ginny Weasley **: Ca c'est de la jalousie alors : Fermefermefermefermer là !

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Roger Davies , Cho Chang **et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonnagall <strong>: Nom d'un mangemort albanais , j'ai vu des choses entre la petite Weasley et Dubois !

**Filius Flitwick , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Firenze **et 4 autres ami(e)s aiment ça

**Severus Snape **: Racontez nous tous ça , qu'on fasse circulez .

**Minerva McGonnagall **: Je ne sais pas si tout ça était très catholique . Il vaut mieux que nous allions en salle des professeurs .

**Severus Snape , Prof. Bibine , Prof . Vector **et 11 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Filius Flitwick **: On vous suit !

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> : Je me sens mal .

**Ron Weasley , Harry Potter , Luna Loovegood **et 45 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Luna Loovegood** : Je suis là pour toi tu sais .

**Neville Londubats **: Merci Luna .

**Hanna Habbot **: Moi aussi tu sais !

**Harry Potter **: T'es gentille mais t'as jamais été là pour lui alors pourquoi maintenant ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Luna Loovegood , Hermione Granger **et 66 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Astoria Greengrass **: Neville tu veux qu'on en parler ?

**Neville Londubats **: Astoria , si tu veux . On se retrouve là où on va , comme d'habitude quoi .

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown <strong>: Toutes mes romances sont basées sur la Guerre des Etoiles .

**Hermione Granger , Patma Patil , Evan Abercrombie **et 67 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Vus tous les échecs pitoyables de toutes tes relations amoureuses , je pense que c'est très probable .

**Dean Thomas** : Elle t'as casséééééé !

**Seamus Finnigan , Harry Potter , Blaise Zabini **et 78 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Dean , je suis ton père .

**Hermione Granger , Seamus Finnigan , Angelina Johnson **et 18 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley<strong> : Quelque fois , WizzardBook me fait flipper !

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Angelina Johnson , Katie Bell **et 10 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Pénélope Deauclaire **: Why ?

**Percy Weasley **: Je trouve que ça ressemble à une secte . Nous sommes des adeptes tu vois le genre , enfin genre on est obnubilé par ça , genre comme des abeilles sur du miel ou Dumbledore sur le sucre , genre ça me fait grave peur enfin tu vois le genre .

**Ginny Weasley , Xénophilius Loovegood , Hanna Habbot **et 93 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy **: Je te vois , je t'observe , je te lis … un mot , un statut et je te donne aux Aurors ! MOUHAHAHA !

**Blaise Zabini **: Mec il faut que tu arrêtes de fumer du lutin de cornouailles !

**Olivier Dubois , Pansy Parkinson , Roger Davis **et 166 autres ami(e)saiment ça .

**Katie Bell **: Et Percy faut que tu arrêtes de boire .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>aime **Fixer quelqu'un dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il les baisse . **

**Minerva McGonnagall , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Harry Potter **et 245 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : Et pratiquer l'occlumencie aussi ?

**Severus Snape** : Veuillez vous adressez à mes supérieurs .

**Hermione Granger **: Mais votre seul supérieur est Dumbledore .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Tralalalala , de quoi parlez vous Severus ? Pas la peine de tirer sur la queue du sombral .

**Filius Flitwick , Aurora Sinistra , Popoma Chourave **et 6 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : … Je ne comprends pas là .

**Severus Snape **: Tu ne comprends pas ou tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ?

**Ginny Weasley , Roger Davies , Katie Bell **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Je ne veux pas savoir .

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> à **Hermione Granger **: Il fat sérieusement qu'on parle** .**

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini **aiment ça .

**Théodore Nott : **Quoi ? Je te l'interdis Hermione .

**Hermione Granger **: Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Tu es peut être mon petit ami mais pas mon père !

**Théodore Nott **: Et alors tu es à moi FEMME !

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Théo écoute ce que je vais te dire très attentivement et prends note : …. TA GUEULE !

**Ginny Weasley , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Hanna Habbot **et 105 autres ami(e)s aiment ça

.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore Citronné <strong>: La team Kikoos mènent toujours à ce que je vois . L'armée de bibi reste la meilleure . Mes esclaves enfin , mes collaborateurs , me sont entièrement dévoués .

**Filius Flitwick **: Comme il n'y a plus personne , je me demande de qui vous parlez …

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Vous en étiez il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et vous l'êtes toujours dans d'autres domaines , je vous le rappelle Filius .

**Popoma Chourave **: Admettons , en attendant vous « craignez » quand même .

**Minerva McGonnagall , Severus Snape , Aurora Sinistra **et 129 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Argus Rusard <strong>:Anticipation , dévotion , participation , acceptation , humiliation !

**Severus Snape , Forge et Gred Weasley , Justin Flinch-Fletchey **et 155 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Percy Weasley **: De quoi il parle là ?

**Angelina Johnson **: Des jumeaux et Lee . _Anticipation_ de leur coup , _dévotion_ à Snape pour les coincer , _participation_ de Miss Teigne et lui-même à la poursuite , _acceptation_ de son échec , et _humiliation_ de les avoir raté .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Joliment résumé Angie .

**Angelina Johnson **: Avec la participation de Lee derrière mon épaule . D'ailleurs il dit qu'un de ces jours , il shootera Miss Teigne .

* * *

><p><strong>Milicent Bulstrode <strong>: Tu fais quoi si je t'embrasse ?

**Olivier Dubois , Forge et Gred Weasley , Ron Weasley **et 102 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: Je te balance un sort !

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Nous te repoussons et prenons nos jambes à nos cous .

**Olivier Dubois **: Je me lave la bouche à l'eau de javel !

**Hermione Granger , , Parvati Patil , Cho Chang **et 231 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Milicent Bulstrode** : Ok je vois qu'on m'aime ici -' .

**Astoria Greengrass , Ron Weasley , Neville Londubats **et 15 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>: Je propose qu'on envoie Potter chercher une baguette à l'épicerie du coin .

**Blaise Zabini , Marcus Flint , Lucius Malefoy **et 66 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Depuis quand tu sais ce que c'est toi ?

**Sibylle Trelawney** , **Aurora Sinistra , Popoma Chourave **et 19 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria Greengrass <strong>: Je trouve que Pansy n'a pas l'air très bien !

**Milicent Bulstrode , Daphné Greengrass , Théodore Nott **et 134 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Non , non je vais super bien ne t'inquiète pas .

**Astoria Greengrass **: Sur et certaine ? Tu es bien pâlotte .

**Pansy Parkinson **: Astoria .. J'étais juste pas maquillée tu sais .

**Drago Malefoy , Patma Patil , Minerva McGonnagall **et 54 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Astoria Greengrass **: Oh , je vois .

**Hermione Granger **: Le maquillage est futile ! Prônons le N.A.T.U.R.E.L !

* * *

><p><strong>Denis Crivey aime <strong>Si to**i aussi tu trouves que « Avada Kedavra » ressemble à « Abracadabra » .**

**Severus** S**nape , Evan Abercrombie , Vincent Crabbe et 200 autr**es ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini **: C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau sort de magie ?

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> : Je vous propose qu'on signe une pétition : Pour que Snape donne une partie de son nez à Voldemort .

**Minerva McGonnagall , Harry Potter , Neville Londubats **et 271 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter **: Tu me le donnes je signe tout de suite !

**Severus Snape** : Weasley je vous conseille de retirer tout ce que vous venez de dire ainsi que Potter !

**Ron Weasley **: LIBERTE !

**Harry Potter **: EGALITE !

**Filius Flitwick **: Nike ta maman !

**Minerva McGonnagall , Ginny Weasley , Forge et Gred Weasley **et 156 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Aurora Sinistra** : Vous me choquez mon Filius là . :O

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Hanna Habbot **et 72 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Popoma Chourave <strong>à** Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: C'est quoi alors ce striptease ?

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Oh rien du tout , RIEN DU TOUT Popoma .

**Severus Snape **: Allez cracher le morceau Albus , de toute façon je me demande encore comment je pourrais être surpris .

**Neville Londubats , Théodore Nott , Dean Thomas **e 15 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Vous êtes sur ?

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Nous sommes tous ouïe .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Alors hé bien .. Hum .. Voilà je voulais faire une surprise à une enseignante dont je ne citerai pas le nom . Comme cadeau j'avais prévu de lui faire un stripsurpise , comme je ne pouvais pas demander à mes enseignants et même pas en Severus en qui j'ai le plus confiance de m'évaluer , j'ai dû utiliser un autre moyen .

**Severus Snape **: J'ai échappé belle .

**Filius Flitwick **: Je crains le pire .

**Albus Dumbledore Citronné **: Donc pour continuer , j'ai eu recours à des créatures longtemps oubliées dans l'enceinte même de ce château … Un elfe ! J'ai du choisir un demoiselle pensez vous bien . Et cette elfe était Winky qui a d'ailleurs des conseilles très avisé en la matière , peut être que Barty lui a inculquer quelques pas de Lap Dance . Enfin bref elle m'a trouvé très bien .

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Merlin tout puissant .

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>à **Cormac Mcluggen **: Arrête de regarder ma sœur comme si c'était un cornet de glace .

**GinnyWeasley , Forge et Gred Weasley , Percy Weasley **et 5 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley **: Nous te le conseillons …

**Ron Weasley **: De très vive voix

**Percy Weasley **: Si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis bien sûr .

**Neville Londubats** : Je serais toi , je les écouterai .

**Lavande Brown , Lisa Turpin , Romilda Vane **et 231 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>: Si 8 dragons pondent 8 œufs en 8 jours , donc si on obtient 80 œufs en 80 jours , combien il y a-t-il de dragons ? Si vous trouvez , je vous mets 50 points .

**Luna Loovegood , Marietta . E . Chang , Seamus Finnigan **et 201 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Marietta . E .Chang **: 16 ?

**Severus Snape **: Non , je crois que vous devriez réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche .

**Hermione Granger **: Tiens , tes boutons vont bien ?

**Drago Malefoy, , Eloïse Midgen , Marcus Flint **et 78autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Marietta . E . Chang **: Merci de t'en inquiéter sale petite garce !

**Olivier Dubois **: Ose répéter , ose seulement et tu n'auras plus que ta baguette pour te tirer un sort .

**Blaise Zabini **: Je trouve que c'est parfaitement en accord avec elle . Des trucs moches sur un corps moche , tout une harmonie .

**Hermione Granger , Ginny Weasley , Patma Patil **et 66 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois **: Tout à fait juste .

* * *

><p><strong>Roger Davies<strong> aime** Papa , maman , je vous présente Simone . Elle a 89 ans , un cancer et nous sommes ensomble . Ha oui j'oubliais , elle est riche . Très riche ...**

**Denis Crivey , Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley **et 49 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Avada Kedavra , quel sort fantastique ! Ces mots signifient , que tu perdras ta vie , sans aucun souci , faute à Voldy ! Avada Kedavra .

**Harry Potter , Albus Dumbledore Citronné , Hermione Granger **et 250 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger **: Jolie .

**Drago Malefoy **: Effectivement .

**Harry Potter , Olivier Dubois , Severus Snape **et 114 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p>Vous avez trouvé le résultat de l'énigme de Snape ? (:<p> 


	15. Cho Chang aime It's too late apologize !

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi , sauf le nom . (;

NdA : Voila un **petit** chapitre . Désolé de la mise à jour inexistance mais la reprise des cours m'as complètement pompée ! Je reprendrai l'écriture au prochaine vacances . Je sais c'est loin je m'en excuse :/ !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> aime **Je m'en fous que t'en fous !**

**Drago Malefoy , Olivier Dubois , Cho Chang** et 25 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : WTF ?

**Blaise Zabini** : LMFAO !

**Ron Weasley** : Waht , i sorry but I don't understand .

**Hermione Granger** : N'essaye pas de parler anglais Ron , t'es …

**Blaise Zabini** : Nullissime , merdique et incompris ? Oui effectivement , pour ton information Weasmoche Laughing My Fuck Ass Off .

* * *

><p><strong>Milicent Bulstroode<strong> : Je viens d'apprendre que même un homme peut avoir une voix aiguë .

**Neville Londubats** et **Milicent Bulstroode** aiment ça .

**Daphnée Greengrass** : Comment ça ?

**Neville Londubats** : Le jour où tu entendras Slughorn crier tu comprendras .

**Ginny Weasley **: Lui crier ? Pourquoi ? :O

**Hermione Granger **: Une histoire de bézoard et de chaudron boucher . Traumatisant !

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> : Comment peut on être beau , mécheux et célibataire . Il y a un truc qui cloche !

**Padma Patil** : Un mécheux c'est beau à la base et célibataire parce qu'il vient juste de larguer sa dernière conquête. :oulalah:

**Astoria Greengrass **: Tu ne parlais pas de toi j'espère !

**Blaise Zabini , Forge et Gred Weasley , Denis Crivey** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> : La réponse était 8 dragons , bandes de petits cornichons ignares .

**Hermione Granger** : Je le savais !

**Drago Malefoy **: Pffff ...

**Hermione Granger** : Sois pas jaloux , la fouine (; .

**Ron Weasley** : FOUINNY BABY !

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Déspérant ...

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **Potter la balafrette !**

**Pansy Parkinson , Grégory Goyle , Bellatrix Lestrange** et 18 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : .. Gamin !

**Blaise Zabini** : La c'est bas Drago , je te le dis . Soyons franc , même un scroutt à pétard trouverais mieux à dire .

**Drago Malefoy** : Mais je vous em...

**WIZZARDBOOK EST MOMENTANNEMENT FERMER ! NOUS INCITONS DESORMAIS LES JEUNES A SORTIR . EN ATTENDANT UN PROCHAIN RETABLISSEMENT DU SITE .**

* * *

><p>Sorry ... :


	16. Blaise Zabini aime La fille parfait !

**Disclame**r : Rien n'est à moi ... ( Sauf le nom WizzardBook ^^' )

**NdA** : Pour me faire pardonner je le poste avant la semaine prochaine ! Bande de petits chanceux ^^ .

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> aime **Je suis une citrouille !**

**Hermione Granger , Harry Potter , Luna Loovegood** et 41 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Marietta E . Chang** : MAIS MORTE DE RIRE ! Tu rigoles n'est ce pas ?

**Ron Weasley** : Bah non pourquoi ? Les citrouilles c'est ma vie voyons !

**Blaise Zabini** : We don't care ! (; .

**Forge et Gred Weasley ; Drago Malefoy , Susan Bones** et 107 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est passée de " **en couple** " à " **célibataire** " .

**Drago Malefoy , Demelza Robin , Ernie McMillan** et 153 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Haha ! J'en étais sûr que vous ne tiendrez même pas deux semaines .

**Milicent Bulstroode** : Théo doit pas être contente .

**Hermione Granger** : C'est de sa faute aussi , que voulez vous que je vous dise ?

**Grégory Goyle** : Tais toi et dis nous FEMME !

**Harry Potter** : Le respect du connaît Goyle où t'es trop con ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Raconte nous Hermione . ( x3 !

**Hermione Granger** : Apparemment , il n'a pas supporté de me voir mal coiffée , mal habillée et mal maquillée le matin .

**Pansy Parkinson , Justin Flinch – Fletchey , Lavande Brown** et 42 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Katie Bell** : C'était violent ! :O .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley<strong> : Occupés à essayer de convaincre ce vieux sénile de Rusard que nous n'avons rien à voir avec l'attentat sur Miss Teigne . Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'elle se serait fait catapulter ?

**Angelina Johnson , Lisa Turpin , Michael Caine** et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Je crois que je vais essayer de défier la gravité ..

**Blaise Zabini** ,** Hermione Granger , Parvati Patil** et 124 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Trop de paroles philosophique dans une bouche si inculte ! Ca m'étonne de toi Dragouchounet .

**Drago Malefoy** : Tu ne peux pas comprendre , ça dépasse ton Q.I !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je pense surtout que lorsque l'on tombe amoureux , nous perdons toutes nos facultés mentales et que notre Q.I descend à 78 ! (

**Hermione Granger , Romilda Vane , Terry Boot** et 180 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley<strong> aime **Regarde moi maman , je suis le maître du monde !**

**Ron Weasley , ¨Percy Weasley , Tracey Davis** et 93 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent Crabbe<strong> : Tu veux devenir intelligent ? Mange des boites de Findus .

**Pansy Parkinson , Astoria Greengrass , Zacharia Smith** et 15 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : Dieu soit loué : Un premier pas vers l'intelligence !

**Ron Weasley , Hanna Habbot , Eloise Midgen** et 147 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley<strong> : Content que WB reprenne enfin . Plus de nouvelles , plus de techniques , plus de potins ! Tout ça m'avait énormément manqué .

**Oliver Dubois , Angelina Johnson , Pénelope Deauclaire** et 66 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois** : Je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme ça !

**Luna Loovegood** : Futur vieux délinquant .

**Percy Weasley** : C'est toi la délinquant , fumeuse de fraise !

**Harry Potter , Neville Londubats , Cormac McLaggen** et 82 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> : Si vous voulez me mettre à terre , assurez vous de lancer un bon gros sort .

**Hermione Granger , Ginny Weasley , Romilda Vane** et 39 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : The best is you !

**Harry Potter** : Je sais , je sais . Ne m'applaudissez pas ce n'est pas néccéssaire .

**Hermione Granger** : Je pense qu'il faut juste s'assurer de frapper au bon endroit , n'est ce pas Harry .

**Harry Potter** : T.T !

**Lavande Brown** : X¨pPtTDd¨rR !

**Neville Londubats** : Ca la reprend , Dieu tout puissant …

**Pansy Parkinson , Blaise Zabini , Denis Crivey** et 79 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> : Je ne vois plus les profs , je deviens fou ou … ?

**Drago Malefoy , Ginny Weasley , Astoria Greengrass** et 154 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger** : Ouais c'est vrai qu'on ne les voit plus . Depuis que Snape a sortit une réplique cinglante et a chantonné « Made in Snape » dans toute la salle de cours , sa santé mentale est fragile . Ils ont été interdit de WB par Dumbledore .

**Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Wesley<strong> aime **Fiesta** !

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> aime **Comment tu mens :$ ! – Mince , tu m'as trop grillé .**

**Pansy Parkinson , Daphnée Greengrasse , Demelza Robins** et 99 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> : Ce que j'aime ? Joue avec mon balai bien sûr .

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Colin Crivey** et 184 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Padma Patil** : Heu …

**Marcus Flint** : Of course !

**Blaise Zabini** : J'aurais du y penser , bien jouer .

**Ron Weasley** : Je m'incline devant toi Olivier *_* !

**Blaise Zabini** : Couche toi , soumis !

**Drago Malefoy , Hermione Granger , Harry Potter** et 47 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> : Ne jamais , JAMAIS , faire confiance à une belle femme . Règle n°1 .

**Blaise Zabini , Forge et Gred Weasley , Justin Flinch – Fletchey** et 156 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : En tout cas toi , aucune belle femme n'osera s'approcher de trop près .

**Astoria Greengrass** : Mais pourquoi tu parles toi ? Laisse tomber Neville t'es trop mignon :$ !

**Luna Loovegood** : Neville ! J'ai raté un épisode je crois .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley<strong> : Je n'étais pas bourré hier soir ! Je vous jure .

**Colin Crivey , Forge et Gred Weasley , Pénélope Deauclaire** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Non biensur , tu étais juste en train de crirer " Bob sors de là! " en coupant un ananas! Tout va bien sinon .

**Harry Potter , Katie Bell , Angelina Johnson** et 151 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Percy Weasley** : Oupss ...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabine<strong> : Je suis comme un fantôme , insaisissable !

**Pansy Parkinson , Vincent Crabbe , Ernie MacMillan** et 41 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Milicent Bulstroode** : Oui et Goyle est un génie c'est ça ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Mais non ! C'est concret ce que je te dis là .

**Théodore Nott** : Le truc tu vois c'est qu'avec toi il n'y a absolument rien de concret . Et encore des fois je crois que c'est concrets ce que tu dis mais je me rends compte après qu'avec toi rien ne peut l'être donc si je suis ce raisonnement tu peux être concret sans l'être vraiment .

**Susan Bones , Hermione Granger , Cormac McLaggen** et 10 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Heu t'es parti loin là !

**Thédore Nott** : Moi-même je ne me comprends pas .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **Dire à un nain : « Plus c'est petit plus c'est con ».**

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Colin Crivey , Ernie McMillan** et 41 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> : Je suis beau , riche , puissant , populaire .. Je suis fait pour devenir une star !

**Milicent Bulstroode , Drago Malefoy , Daphnée Greengrass **et 54 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ?

**Théodore Nott** : Pas le moins du monde .

**Hermione Granger** : Mon poisson rouge aurait plus de succès que toi .

**Théodore Nott** : Pardon ? Jalouse .

**Romilda Vane** : Excuse moi mais qui es tu ? Je ne te connais pas moi .

**Hermione Granger**** , Justin Flinch – Fletchey , Ginny Weasley** et 171 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ginny Weasley** : Bam !

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent Crabbe<strong> aime **Droite , gauche , balayette , par terre .**

**Eloise Midgen , Alicia Spinnet , Cho Chang** et 48 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Des muscles à la place du cerveau . Je suis fier de toi :') .

**Ginny Weasley** : De la bouillie plutôt .

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> : J'ai toujours été là pour toi mais maintenant c'est chacun pour soi .

**Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan , Marietta E . Chang** et 75 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Oh allez remets en toi . Tu as été avec elle-même pas une semaine .

**Drago Malefoy** : Stop au ridicule .

**Théodore Nott** : Vous pouvez pas comprendre de toute façon , cette fille était mon objet maintenant je ne suis plus rien .

**Hermione Granger** : L'objet en question dis que tu n'es qu'un impuissant de toute façon .

**Hermione Granger , Ginny Weasley , Mary McDonald** et 199 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> aime **Vous connaissez Madonna ? – Bof c'est un truc de vieux ça .**

**Olive Hornby , Percy Weasley , Tracey Davis** et 93 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : Age de Dumbledore non ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Haha comment c'étais méchant . x)

**Neville Londubats** : Yep , j'approuve.

**Ron Weasley** : Pauvre prof d'étude moldue , j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un arrêt !

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley<strong> aime **Les savants n'ont rien avoir avec Marseille ! Retenez cela .**

**Daphnée Greengrass , Olivier Dubois , Zacharia Smith** et 81 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hanna Habbot** : Et les ingénieurs à Grenoble .

**Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger , Romilda Vane** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> : My heart is stereo , make me your radio ..

**Oliver Dubois , Katie Bell , Seamus Finnigan** et 58 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> : Mon cœur est criblé de balle , c'est pire que Bagdad .

**Blaise Zabini** : Met des gilets par balle .

**Ginny Weasley** : + 1

**Cho Chang , Patma Patil , Demelza Robin** et 95 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy à Blaise Zabini<strong> : Mon vieux , j'ai l'impression que tu rayonnes en ce moment .

**Ginny Weasley , Neville Londubats , Hermione Granger** et 152 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Peut être .. ( :

**Drago Malefoy** : Oula , tu veux peut être dire quelque chose non ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Hé bien …

**Drago Malefoy** : Allez !

**Blaise Zabini** : Je viens de conclure avec la fille parfaite , gentille , belle , souriante , intelligente , surprenante .. Le rêve .

**Drago Malefoy** : Blaise Zabini amoureux une première . Tu es sur que ça va ?

**Lavande Brown** : C'est trop mignon ! Qui est ce ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Guess who is she .

* * *

><p>Voilou , voilà . Rewiew ?<p> 


	17. Padma Patil aime la fôret

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi pas de sous ...

**NdA** : Et un de plus . c'est de plus en plus catastrophique selon moi .

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Ta mère manuelle , et mon père automatique . Haha !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Oh mon Dieu !

**Blaise Zabini** : Règle n°1 pour se taper l'affiche : Suivre l'exemple de Drago Malefoy . Règle n'° 2 : Aller se pendre ou s'enterrer .

**Hermione Granger** : Je crois que tu as atteint le sommet de la débilité . T'es grave !

**Percy Weasley , Tracey Davis , Marietta E . Chang** et 98 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Drago Malefoy** : Non je suis aïgue ! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong>s aime **Avant le contrôle (^_^) . À la vue du sujet (O_o) . Pendant le contrôle (→_→) (←_←) (↓_↓) .À la vue de ta note (T_T)**

**Luna Loovegood , Harry Potter , Daphnée Greengrass** et 151 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : POTIONS !

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> : Après je suis une citrouille découvrez en exclusivité JE SUIS UNE COURGETTE !

**Padma Patil , Ginny Weasley , Cho Chang** et 173 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Millicent bulstroode** : J'aime !

**Hermione Grange**r : Olivier je ne veux pas être méchante mais les soldes arrivent bientôt chez les moldus alors PROFITES EN POUR T'ACHETER UN CERVEAU !

**Olivier Dubois** : Hermione s'il te plait , je t'admire beaucoup tu sais mais TAIS TOI !

**Hermione Granger** : Admire moi et TAIS TOI , TOI MÊME !

**Denis Crivey** : MOI AUSSI JE PEUX ECRIRE GROS !

**Hermione Granger** : ?

**Olivier Dubois** : Pardon !

**Denis Crivey** : excusezmoijesorspardonpardon ….

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> : Je suis amoureux de ses cheveux !

**Ginny Weasley , Luna Loovegood , Harry Potter** et 178 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Lavande Brown** : Des cheveux de … ?

**Millicent Bulstroode** : ! De cheveux roux !

**Drago Malefoy** : Péchés , sacrilèges ! Blaise c'est infâme !

**Ginny Weasley** : Mais , au moins ça prouve que j'ai de la personnalité . Roux c'est fougueux , frais , beau et incendiaire . Blond ? c'est moche et brun banal donc voila tout est dit .

**Percy Weasley , Forge et Gred Weasley , Ron Weasley** aiment ça .

**Hanna Habbot** : Shut up and let me go HEY !

* * *

><p><strong>Didi Vi<strong>n est maintenant inscrite sur **WizzardBook** .

**Métamorphe Age** est maintenant inscrite sur **WizzardBook .**

**PotiPetit Rond** est maintenant inscrit sur **WizzardBook** .

**Chauve Quipeut** est maintenant inscrit sur **WizzardBook** .

**Métamorphe Age** est maintenant amie avec **PotiPetit Rond , Didi Vin , Chauve Quipeut** et 78 autres ami(e)s .

**Chauve Quipeut** **, PotiPetit Rond , Percy Weasley** et 41 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Métamorphe Age** : La révolte est en marche les amis !

**PotiPetit Rond** : Hé oui mas chère Méta , nous survivrons , personne ne peut nous détruire HAHAHAHA !

**Chauve QuiPeut** : Mes chers collègues , je dois dire : UN POUR TOUS ..

**Citronelle Citronné** : TOUS POUR MOI !

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> : N'as pas la pêche .

** Drago Malefoy** : Bateau de pêche : Mouhaha .

** Ginny Weasley** : -' .

**Harry Potter** : Laissez le , ça prouve bien son côté schizophrène enfouit .

**Astoria Greengrass** : Qu'est ce que tu as Ron ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Oh , il a des problèmes familiaux , il a perdu son gnome de jardin et sa coccinelle apprivoisée . C'est une mauvaise passe , il s'en sortiras bien !

**Ron Weasley** : * soupir *

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> : A quoi ça sert de changer 10 fois de photo de profil dans la même semaine ? Non mais ... expliquez moi le délire là !

**Hermione Granger , Ron Weasley , Patma Patil** et 85 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Patma Patil** : C'est vrai que c'est louche quand même . Des narcissiques refoulés peut être .

**Lavande Brown** : Mais ils sont juste beaux alors ils en profitent c'est compréhensible non .

**Ginny Weasley** : Nous n'avons pas la même conception de beaux alors .

**Harry Potter **: Non ce ne sont pas des mannequins , ils ont juste des amis avec des appareils photos .

**Harry Potter , Tracey Davis , Demelza Robin**s et 105 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime** Le mensonge du matin : ' Je me couche tôt ce soir . "**

**Ron Weasley , Denis Crivey , Alicia Spinnet **et 47 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> à **Forge et Gred Weasley** : Cette nuit , j'ai rêvé que tu étais amoureux de moi . ( Georges )

**Lavande Brown** aime ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Je confirme , tu as rêvé . Jamais , ô grand jamais je ne serais amoureux de cette chose .

**Angelina Johnson** : Désillusion . (;

**Lavande Brown** : Pourquoi , nooooooooooon ! Je vais me sucider .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Oui c'est ça et on t'attends pas pour la visite de Dubois alors ?

**Lavande Brown** : ... Si .

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Dans le monde il y a 3 sortes de personnes : Celles qui savent compter et celles qui ne savent pas .

**Hermione Granger , Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson** et 142 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Percy Weasley** : Pas mal , pas mal .

**Grégory Goyle** : C'est quoi la troisième sorte ?

* * *

><p><strong>Parvati Patil<strong> : Je trouve que Dubois c'est un nom de fôret . La fôret Dubois

**Théodore Nott , Vincent Crabbe , Ginny Weasley** et 99 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Olivier Dubois** : Et toi alors ! Patil c'est un nom de .. Enfin ça vole pas haut !

**Blaise Zabini** : Une secte de l'humour pour les nuls vient de naître . TREMBLEZ BRAVE GENS .

* * *

><p>Je diminue les chapitres je sais , mais sinon je ne vais pas tenir .<p> 


	18. Didi Vin : Le thé !

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi .. ( Sauf le nom ) .

**NdA :** Je suis ... Je trouver même pas de mot . Je suis IMPARDONNABLE . Mais je vous dois une explication : Je n'ai plus la motivation pour écrire ctte histoire . Bien sur , je la finnirais mais les chapitres se font de plus en plus long et de plus en plus court . :/

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **Je suis un délinquant en puissance . J'fais de la magie dans les couloirs .**

**Blaise Zabini , Théodore Nott , Métamorphe Age** et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : Non mais LOL !

**Hermione Granger** : C'est une blague !

**Ginny Weasley** :dites-moi que c'est une blague …

**Drago Malefoy** : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre , vous êtes des nones .

**Pansy Parkinson , Chauve Quipeut , Hanna Habbot** et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Wesley<strong> : Je viens de découvrir quelque chose .. L'AIR GUITAR ! Rock'nRoll Baby .

**Harry Potter , Forge et Gred Weasley , Patma Patil** et 102 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Romilda Vane** : Oh le gay !

**Ron Weasley** : Pourquoi le gay ?

**Romilda Vane** : L'air guitar c'est pour les gays c'est tout , faut simplement l'accepter .

**Colin Crivey** : Non mais tu voudrais pas te taire au lieu de sortir des conneries ? L'air guitare veut pas dire qu'on est gay , ça démontre juste que l'on a des goûts de chiotte !

**Percy Weasley** aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> : Un mec bien ? C'est juste un concept , un truc qui n'existe pas dans la vraie vie . Sur dix mecs , il y a onze cons .

**Padma Patil , Demlza Robins, Alicia Spinnet** et 134 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : En même temps sur cinq filles , il y a six "salopes " . Excusez moi du termes .

**Harry Potter** : Et hop , dans ta gueule .

**Hermione Granger , Angelina Johnson , Percy Weasley** et 3 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Didi Vin<strong> aime Les feuilles de thés .

**Citronnelle Citronné** aime ça .

**PotiPetit Rond** : Charmant .

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> à **Hermione Granger** : Il faut que tu laisses tomber , ce gars c'est le mien !

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça .

**Hermione Granger** : Je n 'ai jamais dit que c'était le mien ! Ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute s'il me préfère à toi .

**Pansy Parkinson** : Tu mens espèce de garce !

**Hermione Granger** : Ouais c'est ça .

**Pansy Parkinson** : Profites en bien le castor ambulant .

**Harry Potter** : Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ses deux là s'entendre ensemble bien longtemps .

**Ron Weasley , Drago Malefoy , Chauve Quipeut** et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Dubois<strong> aime La popularité !

**Demelza Robin , Ginny Weasley , Hanna Habbot** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : c'est facile de dire ça quand on l'est !

**Olivier Dubois** : Laiss tomber Ginger !

**Hermione Granger** aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : Gin' ?

**Ginny Weasley** : Petit jaloux . (

**Blaise Zabini** : Et au pire c'est quoi le problème ?

**Harry Potter** : Si vous pouviez étaler votre vie sentimentale ailleurs , et nous laisser vomir .

**Blaise Zabini** : Potter , bave sur nous et tais toi .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> : On donne de l'amour et on reçoit quoi ? Rien , c'était prévisible pourtant .

**Daphnée Greengrass , Metamorphe Age , Katie Bell** et 90 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**PotiPetit Rond** : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Seamus Finnigan** : Il a eu un T en métamorphose alors qu'il avait bossé comme un acharné .

**Neville Londubats** : Ouai'p … Mais qui êtes vous ?

**PotiPetit Rond** : Neville .. je suis ton père .

**Métamorphe Age** : Espèce d'abruti !

**PotiPetit Rond** : Que … OH !

**Citronelle Citronné** : En effet !

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore<strong> Nott aime … **Je suis ton père !**

**Astoria Greengrass , Harry Potter , Tracey Davis** et 123 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Bulstroode<strong> à **Théodore Nott** : Théo baise !

**Blaise Zabini , Ginny Weasley , Chauve Quipeut** et 45 autres ami (e)s aiment ça .

**Théodore Nott** : Je dois le prendre comment ?

**Ron Weasley** : Par derrière .

**Dean Thomas** : O_o !

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> est passé de " **célibataire** " à " **en couple** " .

**Luna Loovegood** : Non !

**Romilda Vane** : NON ! NON ! NON !

**Lavande Brown** : Pourquoi TANT DE HAINE !


	19. Denis Crivey aime Rondelle de citronelle

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi . Tout appartient à Mme Rowling .

**NdA **: Je crois avoir trouvé un compromis pour cette histoire . Je publierai maintenant de court chapitre , à temps tout les vendredi ou samedi . Je ne pense pas pouvoir publier à temps sinon et ce sera une sorte de condensé de mon histoire , comme un recueil de courtes histoires . J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira toujours malgré tout .

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> : Tout est aussi inutile qu'un poke . N'Est-ce pas Granger ?

**Lavande Brown** et **Padma Patil** aiment ça .

**Hermione Granger** : Dixit la fille qui m'en a envoyé 50 .

**Lavande Brown** : C'était une regrettable erreur .

**Blaise Zabini** : Ta vie est une succession d'erreur . TU CRAINS !

**Ron Weasley , Harry Potter , Chauve** Quipeut et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> à **Hermione Granger** : Sale .. Péripatéticienne !

**Théodore Nott** aime ça .

**Ron Weasley** : Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite !

**Théodore Nott** : Ou sinon quoi WEASMOCHE ?

**Olivier Dubois** : Pauvre abruti , on l'a déjà appelé pire . -'

**Théodore Nott** : Je ne vois rien de pire .

**Hermione Granger** : Ta petite amie par exemple .

**Ginny Weasley , Métamorphe Age , Millicent Bulstrode** et 178 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Hanna Habbot** aime **L'acool ? Ca ne fais pas partir de mon vodkabulaire . Attendez je vais aller chercher dans whiskypédia .**

**Drago Malefoy , Chauve Quipeut , Tracey Davis** et 65 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> : Si le visage de Voldoudou est plat , c'est parce qu'il s'est trompé de mur à la gare !

**Forge et Gred Weasley , Luna Loovegood , Demelza Robin** et 199 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Chauve Quipeut** : Pff , futiles gamineries .

**Citronelle Citronné** : Ce n'est pourtant que la sombre vérité . Une très sombre histoire qui remonte à la rentrée de Poudlard l'année 194 ..

**PotiPetit Rond** : Bref , vous voulez nous raconter une histoire . VDM .

**Métamorphe Age** : +1 !

**PotiPetit Rond , Romilda Vane , Blaise Zabini** et 14 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Citronelle Citronné** : Vous savez QUI JE SUIS ?

**Denis Crivey** : Une rondelle de citron ?

**Coli Crivey** : Un citron ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Personne ?

**Citronelle Citronné** : Doux merlin …

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> : Jtm …

**Lavande Brown** aime ça .

**Blaise Zabini** : J'ai trois meufs ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Bien joué confrère .

**Hary Potter** : Vous rigolez ! Il n'en a même pas une .

**Percy Weasley , Romilda Vane , Ginny Weasley** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Ron Weasley** : Merci Harry . -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Dolorès Ombrage<strong> : J'ai retrouve mon mot de passe !

**Cornélius Fudge** et **Lucius Malefoy** aime ça .

**Cornélius Fudge** : Très bien ma petite , vous irez loi !

**Dolorès Ombrage** : C'était très bizarre je dois le dire . Suremet un coup de ses hybrides !

**Lucius Malefoy** : Surement mademoiselle . Des hybrides aux cheveux roux .

* * *

><p><strong>Olvier Dubois<strong> : **» C**oucou ça va ? Oui cava. Je fais rien. Rien de Spécial. Non , je ne dirais pas avec qui je suis en couple . D'autres questions ? Mesdemoiselles , vous êtes fixées .

**Padma Patil , Tracey Davis , Hermione Granger** et 134 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Harry Potter** : LOL ! Moi je sais . Enfin je pense .. Olivier ?

**Olivier Dubois** : Bien tenté Potter .

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est balo !

**Théodore Nott** : De toute façon ça doit être une bombe . Il y a ça dans l'école ?

**Ron Weasley** aime ça .

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> : De nos jours tout le monde est obsédé par les marques . C'est triste .

**Hermione Granger** : Mais dans quel monde Vuitton n'est ce pas ?

**Justin Flinch-Fletchey , Seamus Finnigan , Harry Potter** et 91 autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Neville Londubats** : Vuitton ? C'est quoi ça ? Ca se mange ?

**Ron Weasley** : Ca m'interresse dite moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Arrêter de dire que la perfection n'existe pas ! Elle est sous vos yeux .

**Blaise Zabini , Pansy Parkinson , Lord Voldemort** et 12autres ami(e)s aiment ça .

**Narcissa Malefoy** : Mon drago !

**Lord Voldemort** : Il parlait plutôt de moi non ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Heu ...

**Lucius Malefoy** : Bien sur maître . Vos perfections n'a d'égal que votre nez .

**Lord Voldemort** : Tu me rassures .


	20. Angelina Johnson aime Oh mon Dieu !

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, pas de sous.

NdA : Désolé de l'attente. Un nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas de qualité. Toujours pas de bêta.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> : Aujourd'hui j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron. VDM.

**Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini** et 27 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley** : c'est pas comme si c'était habituel hein.

**Hermione Granger** : Ron, on s'en passera de tes commentaires…

**Drago Malefoy** : … complètement inutile.

**Ron Weasley** : Traitresse !

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **Penser à son/sa chérie sans arrêt.**

**Drago Malefoy :** Arrête de penser à elle, pense à moi c'est mieux.

**Théodore Nott** : Loveur en carton !

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Forge et Gred Weasley, Harry Potter **et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>PotiPetit Rond<strong> : James Bombe à côté de moi c'est de la tartiflette !

**Métamorphe Age, Citronelle Citronné, Didi Vin** et 19 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Chauve QuiPeut** : Il y a une différence fondamentale entre vous et lui cependant.

**PotiPetit Rond** : Laquelle ? Je suis tout ouïe.

**Chauve QuiPeut** : Lui est grand. Ha excusez moi, il y a une liste de différences fondamentales entre vous et lui. Vous voulez que je la dicte ? Grand, beau, séducteur, I N T E L L IG E N T, je continue ou je m'arrête.

**PotiPetit Rond** : Ta glue !

**Forge et Gred Weasley, Tracey Davis, Cho Chang** et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Chauve QuiPeut** **:** Pardon ?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> **: **Oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU !

**Blaise Zabini** **:** Calme-toi, what passies ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Bah il en faut peu pour exciter Granger, tu comprends.

**Ron Weasley :** La ferme la fouine peroxydée !

Hermione Granger : Il l'a fait Blaise, tu avais raison ! Oh my GOSH !

**Harry Potter:** Quoi ?

**Drago Malefoy :** Qui ?

**Ron Weasley :** Hein ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Oh mais c'est génial !

**Luna Lovegood :** Les nargoles sont proches de cette page.

**Neville Londubats :** Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley : **Nous avions toujours pensé que tu allais finir avec notre abruti de frère et qui te sert accessoirement de meilleur ami. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un super bon parti pour toi.

**Métamorphe age :** Oh, c'est bien pour vous Miss granger !

**Hermione Granger :** LOL ! Fred et Georges vous êtes irrécupérables ! Je lui ai dit oui ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

**Drago Malefoy :** « LOL » C'est quoi ça Granger, tu parles jamais comme ça.

**Hermione Granger : **Les gens changent je suppose.

**Harry Potter : **C'est moi ou tout le monde est au courant sauf Ron, Malefoy et moi ?

**Drago Malefoy : **C'est ce que je me disais aussi mon Pote Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Tu es la fille la plus aimable que je connasse !**

**Milicent Bulstroode, Marietta E. Chang, Hanna Habbot **et 6 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley <strong>: L'amour n'est pas aveugle, il est aveuglant.

**Astoria Greengrass, Zacharia Smith, Katie Bel **et 18 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** Prend des lunettes de soleil. :3 Je suis trop fier de moi !

**Blaise Zabini : **La secte des blagues à deux sorts est elle revenue ?

**Pénélope Deauclaire : **Je crois que oui !

**Forge et Gred Weasley :** Percy tu vas bien ?

**Percy Weasley : **Mieux que jamais mes chers frères. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, le monde est beau, que peut on demander de plus ?

**Ginny Weasley : **Oula, ça ne va pas mieux lui.

**Théodore Nott : **Sa puberté à retardement lui a fait perdre quelques années à mon avis.

**Olivier Dubois : **Le mot est faible, « quelques années » c'est peu.

**Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger **et 121 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.


	21. Percy Weasley aime Ta Glue !

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, pas de sous.

**NdA :** Hi, je crois que je suis dans les temps cette fois ci ? Merci pour vos rewiews, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre. Mais croyez moi, ça me fait chaud au coeur? Merci de votre patience et fidélité malgré ces chapitre qui deviennent des Drabbles. :$

**Like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson :<strong> Honnetement, qu'est qu'on les gens à mettre « je suis un kiwi, un lama, une citrouille » ? WTF ?

**Métamorphe Age, Citronnelle Citronné, Hermione Granger** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Théodore Nott :** Quelques retards mentaux certainnement.

**Ginny Weasley, Colin Civey, Justin Flich-Fletchey **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> aime **Je déteste le fameux "Sinon, tu deviens quoi ?". On dirait que j'ai évolué tel un Pokemon ou je ne sais quoi.**

**Harry Potter, Chauve QuiPeut, Neville Londubats **et 36 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini :<strong> J'ai vu ceci sur le mur d'une gamine de 12 ans « Le jour ou un gars il est pareil que mon frere ,j'lépouse direct. » Inceste ?

**Ginny Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson** et 55 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley : **Les filles de nos jours ça parlent d'amour à 12 ans mais qu'est qu'elle y connaissent ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Laisse mon cœur, viens avec moi je t'emmène au paradis !

**Théodore Nott : **Ou plutôt dans ta chambre non ?

**Milicent bulstroode** aime ça.

**Forge et Gred Weasley : **Pardon ? Nous avons mal compris Théodore.

**Théodore Nott : **J'ai l'air de vous parlez à vous deux ? Non.

**Harry Potter : **Stop toi avant qu'ils te mettent une raclée.

**Hermione granger, Poti PetitRond, Tracey Davis **et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley : **+ 1 !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger :<strong> Ou les filles qui ne comprennent pas que ton copain a une copine. -_- !

**Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown, Ginny Weasley **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **En même temps si personne sait qui c'est.

**Hermione Granger :** Rectification, il n'y a que toi, Harry et Ron qui ne savent pas.

**Ron Weasley : **Ouais, pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

**Hermione Granger : **Parce que j'ai pas envie.

**Drago Malefoy :** Ouais de toute façon il doit être bien moche.

**Blaise Zabini : **Tu dis ça parce que t'es célibataire et jaloux !

**Draho Malefoy : **Faux ! Les Dieux ne se mélangent pas avec les mortels c'est tout simple.

**Patma Patil : **Où les filles ne se mettent pas en couple avec les déchets ?

**Ron Weasley, Denis Crivey, Parvati Patil **et 51 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> aime **Les balafres sont des cicatrices de Guerre. Prenez en de la graine !**

**Hermione Granger, Citronelle Citronnée, Neville Londubats** et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** C'est laid, c'est immonde, c'est affreux.

**Neville Londubats :** C'est beau, c'est magnifique, c'est sexy.

**Hermione Granger :** Dit plutôt ça parce que tu n'as pas de style.

**Pansy Parkinson :** J'approuve ! Potter n'a aucun style.

**Drago Malefoy :** Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte le castor ?

**Harry Potter :** Oh, la péripatéticienne va voir ailleurs.

**Percy Weasley :** C'est incoryable comment vos réponses sont synchronnisé. C'est de la magie *o*.

**Ginny Weasley :** Il est drogué ?

**Ron Weasley :** Il est drogué.

**Forge et Gred Weasley :** Nous pensons que oui.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown :<strong> - Alors t'es tombée amoureuse ? ;D  
>- Tombée? Tu rigoles là ? Je me suis fracassée la Gueule,0uai<p>

**Patma Patil, Tracey Davis, Astoria Greengrass** et 1 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Luna Loovegood :** C'est la cinquième fois ce mois ci.

**Métamorphe Age** aime ça.

**Lavande Brown :** Qu'est que t'en c'est ? Et puis tu connais quoi de l'amour ? L'amour ça va, ça vient…

**Olivier Dubois :** Ta glue !

**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini **et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.


	22. Parvatil Patil : Saison des amours !

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi, pas de sous.

**NdA: **Sans rire ? Un nouveau chapitre, non je ne suis pas morte, désolée encore. Je ne vous promets rien parce que en ce moment c'est compliqué dans ma vie. Alors j'espère juste que vous apprécirez.

**Hope & Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong> Drago Malefoy <strong>aime **J'ai trouvé mon amoureux, celui qui me veut chaque soir, qui me retient tous les matins et qui est magnifiquement confortable. Mon lit je t'aime.**

**Ron Weasley :** Ca m'aurait étonné tiens !

**Hermione Granger** : Ron, ce temps est dépassé…

**Ron Weasley** : Quel temps ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Celui où les Gryffondors et les Serpentards faisaient mu-muse sur la toile.

**Milicent Bulstroode** : Ha ouais, et maintenant on fait quoi alors ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Autre chose que ces insultes puérils.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit PotiRond<strong> : Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU !

**Métamorphe Age** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Luna Loovegood** : Tout va bien monsieur ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Késaco ?

**Chauve QuiPeut** : Ca doit être grave puisqu'il a mis trois, et je dis bien TROIS points d'exclamations.

**Petit PotiRond** :… Je tombe !

**Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Crivey** et 5 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **Et tous les matins je me réveille en voyant ta tête. VDM**

**Ginny Weasley, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Cho Chang** et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Théodore Nott** : Quelqu'un de spécifique ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Dois je seulement le dire ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Je pensais que tu te serais senti visé Nott.

**Théodore Nott** : Pardon, mais entre toi et tes cheveux platine qui font gay et moi et mes cheveux normaux, j'aurais plutôt penché pour toi.

**Harry Potter** : En parlant de ça, tu ne le serais pas parce que ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu avec une fille.

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : Pourquoi tu viens parler pendant une discussion serpentardienne ? Bref, ne confonds pas entre toi et moi.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Tiens, c'est vrai Drago !

**Hermione Granger** : Sans rire ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Je vais les achever !

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> : Rentrer chez soi. Se regarder dans le miroir. Se demander si on a bien jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui.

**Hermione Granger** : Tu as été très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Olivier Dubois** : Je vais mouuuuuuuuuuuurir…

**Hermione Granger** : *kiss*

**Olivier Dubois** aime ça.

**Ron Weasley** : !

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : !

**Blaise Zabini, Métamorphe Age, Lavande Brown** et 7 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Harry Potter** : Tu sors avec… Dubois ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Non, j'y crois pas.

**Neville Londubats** : Bah, c'est clair non ?

**Padma Patil** : Apparemment non.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Loovegood<strong> à **Neville Londubats** : Je te Schtroumpf !

**Neville Londubats** : ?

**Luna Loovegood** : Ca veut dire je t'aime dans une autre langue.

**Théodore Nott** : C'est la saison.

**Chauve QuiPeut** : Le printemps arrive.

**Métamorphe Age** : Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

**Hanna Habbot** : Saison des amours.

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Ou de la reproduction.


	23. Dean Thomas aime Serpentards dépressifs

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, pas de sous ect...

NdA : Je commence à tourner en rond dans cette histoire. Je crois qu'il va me rester 2 chapitres voire 3 au maximun à publier et je m'arreterai sur cette fanfic. Il n'y a plus grand interêt de revoir et revoir encore les mêmes scènes je pense.

**Hope & Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> : Les gens font des embrouilles pour rien.. et ça, ça m'énerve alors, tu veux faire des embrouilles, ok comme tu veux mais tu te les garde..!

**Padma Patil et Lavande Brown** aiment ça.

**Luna Loovegood** : Je n'ai pas tout saisi.

**Olivier Dubois** : Des « embrouilles » ?

**Théodore Nott** : Je crois qu'elle veut dire par là des disputes.

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Pourquoi tu t'es "auto-likée" ?

**Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Marcus Flint** et 52 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> : Les gens sont tellement inintéressant qu'ils "s'auto-like" eux même, lol quoi.

**Parvati Patil, Hanna Habbot, Denis Crivey** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Enlève moi ce « lol » et j'approuve ta phrase.

**Ginny Weasley** : Ca me brûle les yeux Harry.

**Harry Potter** : LOL ! Depuis quand vous êtes devenues des conservatrices de la langue française* ? A savoir vous fesiez exactement la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps.

**Blaise Zabini** : Il n'y a que les blaireaux qui ne changent pas d'avis.

**Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe** et 1 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley** : *Idiots.

**Blaise Zabini** : Désolé princesse, mon clavier à fourcher.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Certaines personnes nous manquent...et on parfois du mal à accepter ça.**

**Thédore Nott** : Qui te manque ? Ton doudou pikachu.

**Drago Malefoy** : Hé oh, un peux de respect pour sa mémoire mec !

**Ron Weasley** : Je ris mais je ris.

**Milicent Bulstroode**: Ironie, tu connais Ron ?

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Des fois, nous avons honte de l'avoir dans notre famille.

**Théodore Nott** : Je donne mon respect à qui le gagne.

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Depuis quand c'est « Ron » ?

**Percy Weaslet, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger** et 5 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ca doit faire pas mal de monde alors.

**Blaise Zabini** : +1 pour Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> à **Hermione Granger** : Jeanne, elle est où Jeeeeeeeeeeane ?

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** You make me smile.

**Olivier Dubois** : Me too honey.

**Harry Potter** : Aleeeeeeeeeeeerte guimauve.

**Luna Loovegood** : Où comment interrompre un statut romantique n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chauve QuiPeut<strong> : Dois je désespérer de voir que Miss Granger est toujours aussi Miss-je-sais-tout ou de voir que les autres élèves sont aussi utiles que des plantes vertes ? Telle est la question.

**Poti PetitRond** : A mon avis, vous devirez désespérer de voir que c'est vous, oui vous monsieur, qui ne sache pas tenir une classe à niveau.

**Métamorphe Age** : Ou de ne pas savoir apprécier les justes qualités de Miss Granger.

**Citronelle Citronnée** : Ou bien les deux.

**Chauve QuiPeut** : On se passera de vos commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Sérieusement, vous nous « embêter » vraiment à afficher votre bonheur sur WizzardBook. Pitié faite ça ailleurs mais pas içi.

**Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Colin Crivey** et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley** : Toujours aussi déprimé à ce que je vois.

**Olivier Dubois** : Venant d'un serpentard devrions nous êtres étonnés ?

**Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Crivey** et 14 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : On lui a piqué « l'amour de sa vie » apparement.

**Hermione Granger** : Ha oui ? Qui que je puisse prier pour cette pauvre fille.

**Drago Malefoy** : Blaise je te jure par merlin que si tu écris ce que je pense, je viens te démonter les phalanges.

**Blaise Zabini** : Soit, mais prends garde à ma petite amie, elle lance de magnifique sort.

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> : « Donnez moi votre avis ! » Donnez son avis, pour finalement se rendre compte que la personne qui a posé cette question n'en tient pas compte. WTF ?

**Théodore Nott, Harry Potter, Hanna Habbot** et 14 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley** : La logique dans toute sa puissance.

**Luna Loovegood** : Sûrement le rôle des stirames.

**Nevilles Londubats** : Heu, oui sûrement.

**Drago Malefoy** : En même temps, ton avis ne pèse pas très lourd.

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley<strong> aime **Elle est trop vieille cette musique !" Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y'avait une date d'expiration pour les musiques.**

**Poti PetitRond** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous messieurs.

**Drago Malefoy** : Pour une fois qu'ils disent quelque chose de constructif.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> : L'interêt de mettre des photos de sois pour dire ensuite qu'on est moche dessus ? On m'explique le principe.

**Ginny Weasley, Metamorphe Age, Citronelle Citronnée** et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley** : Logique féminine.

**Drago Malefoy** : Tu comptes te répéter toute la journée ou tes neurones deffaillants peuvent être capable de faire sortir de ta bouche quelque chose d'intelligent ?

**Hermione Granger** : Malefoy, calme toi !

**Drago Malefoy** : Je me calmerai si ça me chante, d'ailleurs en passant elles mettent des photos d'elles moches pour montrer que mêmes laides elles sont plus jolies que toi.

**Olivier Dubois** : Bon soyons clair, tu parles autrement à Hermione et tu parles autrement à tout le monde. Pitié qu'on lui trouve une petite copine parce qu'on ne tiendra pas.

* * *

><p>*J'aurais pu dire anglaise mais dans le contexte, ça ne passait pas.<p> 


	24. Colin Crivey aime Happy ending

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est moi, sauf le nom et blablabla…

**NdA **: Voilà la fin de cette histoire. Je dois dire que c'est la première fic de grande ampleur qui prends fin. J'en suis assez fière même si la fin est d'une qualité… Enfin, je fus heureuse d'écrire pour vous, je fus heureuse de vous faire patarger cela et je vous dis peut être à bientôt.

**Hope & Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Ce matin, je me suis ennuyé, je m'ennuie et je m'ennuie de parler de l'ennui.

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

**Théodore Nott** : Mon pauvre tu deviens déséspérant.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Déséspérant serait un euphémisme.

**Harry Potter** : Pire, il devient complètement zinzin.

**Colin Crivey, Percy Weasley, Hanna Habot** et 21 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : Sérieusement, c'est pas zinzin qu'il devient, il est juste bon pour St Mangouste.

**Drago Malefoy** : Pendez moi.

**Ron Weasley** : Je te prête un corde ?

**Pansy Parkinson, Astorie Greengrass, Seamus Finnigan **et 13 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Forge et Gred Weasley<strong> : Nous ne dirons pas que quitter Pourdlard était la meilleure chose que nous ayons fait non, c'était l'EXTASE ABSOLUE !

**Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Mariette E . Chang** et 34 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Quelle sortie théâtrale n'est il pas ?

**Hermione Granger** : C'était bien joué.

**Luna Loovegood** : Vous nous manquez tout de même.

**Ginny Weasley, Métamorphe Age, Katie Bell** et 67 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Citronelle Citronnée<strong> aime **Je suis vieux et on me prend pour un fou. Tant mieux !**

**Neville Londubats** : L'âge fait des gros dégâts .

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Loovegood<strong> : Un jour on m'a dit que je serais rédactrice en chef. Lorsque j'écrirai mon premier papier je remercierai ces personnes incoryablement ingénieuses : les voyantes moldues.

**Neville Londubats, Xénophilius Loovegood** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Comment dire… Tu devrais mieux aller travailler Luna que de te complaindre dans des rêves inexistants.

**Harry Potter** : Cette phrase me dit quelque chose.

**Drago Malefoy** : Sûrement un un sage homme qu'il l'a dit.

**Citronelle Citronnée** : Sûrement un génie.

**Luna Loovegood** : Elle m'a parlé de toi, elle m'a dit que tu finirais vieille fille.

**Hermione Granger** : -_- !

**Olivier Dubois** : Mais nooooooon, elle finira à la défense des elfes libres.

**Ron Weasley** : Vive la S.A.L.E !

**Didi Vin **: C'est MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> : Il parait que lorsqu'on est amoureux on change je pense que c'est vrai dans le fond même si c'est progressivemment.

**Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil, Chauve QuiPeut** et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Katie Bell** : Oh mon dieu, Marcus Flint sort de ce corps !

**Angelina Johnson** : Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu ne joues plus au Quidditch, si c'est cela c'est un exploit.

**Drago Malefoy** : Il est peut être sous amphé ?

**Olivier Duvois** : De une, pourquoi tu racontes n'importe quoi, de deux comment tu connais ça ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Culture générale mon pauvre ami, bref passons la dessus.

**Olivier Dubois** : Qui a-t-il de mal a changé juste pour le plaisir de voir sa petite amie heureuse ? Et non, je joue toujours au Quidditch, ne vendez pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir ensorcelez.

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : *vomissons*

**Ginny Weasley** : Trop d'amour, tue l'amour.

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu m'as retiré les paroles de la bouche chérie.

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> aime **J'ai faim, j'ai soif, je veux dormir, je suis en cours.**

**Dean Thomas** : Bref, je suis nul en cours.

**Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown, Poti PetitRond** et 15 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Milicent Bulstroode** à **Pansy Parkinson** : Salope, tu as copié ma jupe !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Salope, tu me l'as juste piqué.

**Milicent Bulstroode** : Tu mens, je t'ai vu avec la même hier.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je disais donc que c'est celle que tu as prise sur mon lit sans ma permission poufiasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> aime **Le seul endroit que tu peux visiter en toute sécurité c'est le trou du c** du monde.**

**Théodore Nott** : C'est vrai que vu ta tête, il n'ya que là bas où tu serais en paix.

**Vincent Crabbe** : Ha un roux !

**Percy Weasley** : Un problème contre ça éspèce de cétacé de m*** !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **Je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, bref on s'est regardé.**

**Olivier Dubois** : Bref, on est tombé amoureux.

**Hermione Granger** : Je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chauve QuiPeut<strong> aime **Poudlard est devenu un désordre phénoménal.**

**Chauve QuiPeut** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Padma Patil<strong> : Serpentard et Gryffondor qui l'eut cru un jour. Pas moi.

**Parvati Patil** aime ça.

**Parvatil Patil** : Tu crois qu'on finira tous heureux ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, en ce moment on l'est.

**Harry Potter** : Elle ne te posait pas la question à toi.

**Blaise Zabini** : Et alors ?

**Harry Potter** : Ouais bon, je pense que l'important c'est de profiter du moment présent.

**Luna Loovegood** : D'être heureux comme on est.

**Forge et Gred Weasley** : De vivre tout simplement aurait été plus simple non.

**Hermione Granger** : Exactement. Je pense qu'on devrait organiser une grande fête pour la fin des querelles Serpentards/Gryffondors.

**Olivier Dubois** : Je crois qu'on a marquer l'histoire, c'est cool.

**Blaise Zabini** : Oh mon dieu, cette discussion philosophique.

**Padma Patil** : Bref j'ai un truc à vous dire.

**Hermione Granger** : Je t'écoute.

**Harry Potter** : Nous t'écoutons.

**Drago Malefoy** : J'ai une petite amie ! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah !


	25. Drago Malefoy aime ré-ouverture

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est moi, sauf le nom et blablabla…

**NdA **: Voilà. Je me suis dit "Et si on en faisait un autre. Un extra pour Nöel parce qu'ils le méritent. Parce que j'ai été une auteur vraiment vraiment pénible, avec mes fautes, mes retards de publications, mes blagues vaneuses et douteuses. Et à ce moment là, c'est ça qui est sorti de ma tête. En espérant que ça leur plaira."

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citronelle Citronné<strong> a changé son nom en **Citron Citronné.**

**Métamorphe Age : **Que nous vaut cela ?

**Citron Citronné : **Aucune idée. Des idées fantaisistes, un peu volatiles qui se sont échappées de mon esprit j'en conçois. Enfin, c'était soit cela ou Citon pressé.

**Harry Potter, Percy Weasley, Dolores Ombrage **et 2 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Didi Vin : **J'avais prévu cela bien sur !

**Poti PetitRond :** Ne disiez vous pas que la fin du monde était proche ?

**Didi Vin : **Erreur de timing.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy :<strong> Tiens, tiens, le site est ré-ouvert pour noël ?

**Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Didi Vin** et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Neville Londubats :** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A L'ABORDAGE !

**Hermione Granger :** Heu… Neville ?

**Ron Weasley :** Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer au juste ?

**Luna Lovegood :** C'est la magie de Nöel.

**Blaise Zabini :** Comment ça la magie de Nöel ? Nöel c'est pas magique, ça l'est, l'est il ?

**Harry Potter :** C'est une notion que tu ne peux comprendre petit padawan.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chauve QuiPeut<strong> aime **Mon cadeau de Nöel ? Des heures de retenues !**

**Forge et Gred Weasley :** Vous êtes sans coeur.

**Hermione Granger :** Un monstre.

**Olivier Dubois :** Inhumain.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Brillant !

**Théodore Nott :** Génial !

**Drago Malefoy :** Un génie.

**Chauve QuiPeut** aime ça.

**Chauve QuiPeut :** J'apprécie tous ses compliments. Que justice soit faite... 100 POINTS POUR SERPENTARD !

**Forge et Gred Weasley :** Pardon ? Elle est où la justice ici ?

**Métamorphe Age :** Je suis làààààààààààààà ! Chauve ! Que faites vous au juste ?

**Chauve QuiPeut :** Je fais de mon mieux pour être le plus juste et vous ?

**Métamorphe Age :** Très bien. Vous voulez dansez ? Nous allons dansez.

**Poti PetitRond :** Métamorphe : 1 , Chauve : 0.

**Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil** et 7 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott :<strong> Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement génial.

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

**Millicent Bultroode :** Tu sais ce qu'est ton pire défaut ?

**Théodore Nott :** C'est de n'en avoir qu'un seul ?

**Lavande Brown :** On croirait entendre Malefoy sur ce coup là.

**Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Théo… tu sors.

**Ron Weasley** : Ce fut nul dit donc.

**Harry Potter :** C'est de les avoir tous ?

**Ron Weasley, Citron Citronné, Colin Crivey **et 18 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Tape en cinq !

**Harry Potter :** Je tape !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **La fabrication de Potion ? C'est ma passion !**

**Harry Potter : **Je te renie de mes amis.

**Olivier Dubois : **Ne sois pas dur avec elle, ça arrive même au meilleur.

**Blaise Zabini :** La fabrication de potion ? C'est pour les thons.

**Olivier Dubois :** Toi, je vais te coller deux claques.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Donner des claques? C'est démoniaque !

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Théodore Nott :** Vous en avez enfin fini avec Théo !

**Drago Malefoy :** J'ai l'impression que vous parler méTHEO sur ce coup.

**Hermione Granger :** Je ne sais pas si c'est brillant, ou juste nul.

**Théodore Nott, Harry Potter, Mariette E. Chang** et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Cho Chang :<strong> "Il neige" J'en ai marre des tous ces statuts qui pourrissent WizzardBook… :(

**Lavande Brown** aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Être blasée à un si jeune âge. Déséspérant.

**Drago Malefoy :** En fait, le but c'est quoi ? D'essayer d'être originale en te la jouant "ouais je suis trop contre le système qui dit d'être content quand il neige parce qu'au fond de moi, je suis trop un rebelle, ha ouuuuuais !" ?

**Hermione Granger, Didi Vin, Angelina Johnson** et 72 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Forge et Gred Weasley : **Le nombre de "j'aimes" sur le commentaire de Malefoy a explosé ton statut.

**Chauve QuiPeut :** Et vous assistez en direct au suicide de miss Chang.

****Milicent Bulstroode :**** +1.

**Neville Londubats : **Made, made, made in Snaaaaaape !

**Chauve QuiPeut, Drago Malefoy, Olivier Dubois **et 101 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Citron Citronné :** Ne retombons pas dans nos travers.

**Chauve QuiPeut :** Jaloux.

**Citron Citronné :** Pas le moins du monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy : <strong>Y'a des personnes comme ca, qui vous font croire a l'amour.

**Ron Weasley :** Et il y a des personnes comme toi qui m'en dégoutent. Grand dieu, depuis quand es tu si.. cul-cul ?

**Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Katie Bell** et 6 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chauve QuiPeut <strong>à **Citron Citronné : **Non mon ami, vous ne m'aurez pas en essayant de me pousser dans les escaliers !

**Citron Citronné : **Mon plan était pourtant parfait. Nom d'un dragon !

* * *

><p><strong>Citron Citroné :<strong> Mes enfants, en cette période de Nöel, célébrons l'arrivé de cette belle fête avec un bal !

**Harry Potter :** Non monsieur, NON MONSIEUR, nous ne ferons pas de bal !

**Marcus Flint, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas** et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Citron Citroné :** Mais… pourquoi ?

**Métamorphe Age :** Entre vos délires de bal de nöel, halloween, fin d'année, nouvelle année, vacances de printemps, poisson d'avril, il n'y aura pas de bal.

**Katie Bell, Poti PetitRond, Justin Flinch-Fletchey **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Citron Citroné :** Mais, mis pourtant…

**Poti PetitRon :** Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et pourquoi pas un bal tous les jours pendant qu'on y est.

**Citron Citroné :** Hum…

**Chauve QuiPeut** **:** Oh Potiron…

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> aime **Le gui.**

**Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Hanna Habbot** et 65 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois :<strong> Jouer au quidditch en hiver c'est nul.

**Marcus Flint :** Alertez les autorités !

**Harry Potter** **:** Les hopitaux !

**Colin Crivey :** Les journalistes !

**Hermione Granger :** Les professeurs !

**Drago Malefoy :** Dubois te rends tu compte que tu viens de dire que le Quidditch était nul.

**Olivier Dubois :** Doux jésus. Je l'admets. Honte à moi. HONTE A MOI.

**Harry Potter, Marcus Flint** et **Forge et Gred Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy :<strong> Ma main me fait mal.

**Blaise Zabini :** Amputation ?

**Chauve QuiPeut :** Je ne vois que cette alternative.

**Pansy Parkinson :** La question est de savoir comment tu t'es fait ça.

**Forge et Gred Weasley :** Utilisation trop intensive de ta main droite.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Harry Potter :** Je croyais ce problème résolu depuis la venue de sa petite amie.

**Drago Malefoy :** Laissez ma petite amie en dehors de ça d'accord.

**Théodore Nott :** Oui maître.

**Harry Potter :** A vos souhaits.

**Drago Malefoy :** Bien elfes.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubats<strong> aime **La botannique, c'est facile !**

**Hanna Habbot **aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown :<strong> Ce moment gênant où tu te vautres dans la neige.

**Harry Potter :** Un mot : E-P-I-Q-U-E !

**Ginny Weasley, Tracey Davis, Astoria Greengrass** et 31 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Vincent Crabbe :** Mais ça en fait 3.

**Harry Potter :** Je n'ai même pas la force de te répondre.

**Ginny Weasley :** Mon dieu, j'en ris encore.

**Blaise Zabini :** Admettons qu'il y avait de quoi.

**Chauve QuiPeut :** Et tous ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de remettre cela sur WizzardBook. Etes vous idiote ? Parce que j'ai sérieusement des doutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria Greengrass <strong>aime **Les blonds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Citron Ctironné :<strong> Merry Christmas !

**Métamorphe Age :** Albus, nous sommes à deux semaines de nöel.

**Citron Citronné :** Ne relevez pas mon vrai nom Méta.

**Poti PetitRond :** Trop tard.

**Citron Citronné :** Pourquoi tant de haine.

**Chauve QuiPeut :** Savez vous qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ?

**Métamorphe Age :** Je ne sais pas qui a dit ça, mais c'est très idiot. Bref, pour en revenir à votre histoire de prénom, je pense que tout le monde était déjà au courant de votre vrai identité.

**Luna Loovgood :** Non pas moi.

**Citron Citronné :** Ha vous voyez !

**Métamorphe Age :** Cessez de faire l'enfant.

**Citron Citronné :** Jamais !

**Luna Loovegood :** Mais qui est ce vraiment ?

**Citron Citronné :** Je suis batman.

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit extra pour vous remerciez de me laisser encore des reviews. La qualité de mon travail au début de cette fiction laissait à désirer aujourd'hui encore mais je me rend compte du chemin parcouru. Un grand merci à vous tous.<p> 


End file.
